Lighting the Darkness
by splitheart1120
Summary: Hidden in the past are dark secrets that shouldn't be revealed, but what happens when the light starts to expose them? Oldrivalshipping, Contestshipping, Pokeshipping, Ikarishipping, Specialshipping, Haughtyshipping, Franticshipping, Mangaquestshipping.
1. Prologue: Accident

Hi Reader (^_^)

I'm going to warn you ahead of hand, the first two chapter of this story are going to be somewhat similar to my other story, Are Those Who Leave Us Truly Gone, but they are in no way related plot wise.

This story is purely Oldrivalshipping, but other pairings might be mentioned.

Anyway…

I don't own Pokémon.

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech"

On with the story….

* * *

><p>Prologue: Accident<p>

* * *

><p>*Iris's POV, Nuvema Town, Unova*<p>

_I still don't understand why Ash would want to go all the way back to Nuvema Town just to talk to Professor Juniper._

_It isn't that hard to just use a phone._

_Also, if he wanted to change Pokémon he could have just had them sent through the Pokémon Transfer System._

_I don't understand him._

_He can be such a kid._

Ash, Cilan, and I were walking in the outskirts of Nuvema Town.

I asked, "Ash, why did we come all the way back here?"

Ash, who looked like he was deep in thought didn't hear me.

I sighed and looked at Cilan who only shrugged.

_Seriously?_

_What could he possibly be thinking so deeply about?_

_Ash is never usually like this._

_He's usually all cheery and dense, but for the past few days he's been all depressed and serious._

_I remember he went to see a doctor a few days ago, complaining about always being tired._

_After that, everything went downhill._

_What happened while he was there to make him like this?_

_What changed?_

We continued walking until we reached Professor Juniper's Lab.

Once we reached the doors, Ash finally snapped back into focus.

He knocked on the door and waited for someone to let us in.

_Knocking on doors and waiting for someone to come, what the heck is going on?_

After a few seconds, the door was opened by none other than professor Juniper.

Professor Juniper blinked rapidly upon seeing us, "Why are you here?"

_Didn't Ash tell her we were coming here?_

Ash cringed, "I'm sorry for not telling you that we were coming, but I need to ask you if you can send a letter to Kanto for me."

_All this is about a letter?_

Professor Juniper stared at Ash, "Can't you just video phone the person you're sending the letter to."

Ash nodded, "I can, but I need to send a letter. It's a long story that I don't really feel like saying."

Professor Juniper sighed, "Fine. Come inside while I have someone fetch the proper mailing authorization for your letter."

Ash smiled, "Thank you, Professor Juniper."

With that the three of us followed Professor Juniper into the Lab's living room and sat down on the couch.

Professor Juniper made sure we were all comfortable before walking out of the room.

Once she was gone, I turned towards Ash, "Why is this letter so important?"

Ash sighed and rubbed his temples, "I can't tell you that, it's too personal. If the wrong person read what the letter says then things will be bad. That's why I can't tell the person I'm sending it to by video phone."

_What could possibly be that important?_

Cilan opened his mouth to ask something, but then Professor Juniper walked in with a few papers.

She dropped the papers on the coffee table and turned towards Ash, "All the papers authorizing the sending of your letter are here, you just need to fill them out."

Ash nodded, grabbed the papers and a pen sitting in a cup holder on the table, and then began filling them out.

After a few minutes, Ash finished all of them and out the pen back.

Professor Juniper took the papers, but not before I could see Ash's handwriting.

_Is it even possible for a boy to have such neat handwriting, let alone Ash?_

Professor Juniper sorted the papers and walked out again.

Cilan asked, "Why is it so important that you send this letter now, Ash? Your flavor is really off."

Ash stared blackly at the wall, "I might not have the chance to if I don't send it now. The person I want to send it to travels a lot, so they might not be in the place that I'm sending the letter to by the time it gets there."

_Is that the only reason why he has to send this letter?_

_Arceus, he isn't a kid he's an idiot._

_He can just find out the person's location later and send them the letter later._

_Sometimes I don't understand this kid…_

After a few more minutes, Professor Juniper came back with a large white envelope with the Unova postal service's symbol on it.

She handed the envelope to Ash, "Put your letter in here, its procedure."

Ash nodded and pulled a letter out jean's pocket before placing it in the large white envelope.

Ash sealed the envelope and handed it back to Professor Juniper, along with some money.

_Where the heck did he get that money from?_

_Cilan is in charge of all the money!_

Professor Juniper stared at money, "What's this for?"

Ash gave her an 'are you stupid' look, "It's to cover the price of sending the letter."

Professor Juniper laughed, "Pokémon Professors don't need to pay postal fees. Keep your money."

Ash put the money back into his pocket, "Okay… How long will it take for the letter to get there?"

Professor Juniper thought about it for a second, "Three Days, a week maximum."

Ash nodded, "Thanks, Professor Juniper."

Professor Juniper smiled, "Your welcome, Ash. Be careful on you journey."

Ash smiled and got up, "I will. Cilan, Iris, let's go. Bye, Professor Juniper!"

Cilan and I quickly got up and muttered, "Bye!"

Professor Juniper waved, "Be careful you three. I'll send out your letter before the end of the day Ash!"

Ash grinned, "Thanks again!"

With that we walked out of the Lab and into the open air of Nuvema Town.

I turned towards Ash, "Do you know how much time we wasted coming all the way back here?"

Ash ignored me, back into though mode already.

_We just left Professor Juniper's Lab!_

_What could possibly be troubling him now?_

Cilan sighed, "It's no use Iris; he isn't going to listen. There's no point in wasting your breath on him."

I groaned, "Out of all the times he decided to act a bit more mature, it's when I want him to act immature. If he was still being as immature as he usually is, he would have answered back already."

Cilan stared at Ash with a worried expression, "I wonder what that doctor told him… His flavor has become all depressing…"

I sneered, "It was probably something really stupid. I bet the doctor told him that because he's been struck by so many of Pikachu's thunder attacks, he's going to die."

Cilan laughed, "I doubt it could have been anything as senseless as that Iris. I guess we just have to wait and see what happens. Hopefully, Ash will return to normal by tomorrow."

I nodded, "Hopefully…"

_I hope Ash doesn't stay like this forever, it's unnerving…_

_He needs to go back to being the annoying brat he was before…_

_I don't think I can stand depressing Ash!_

* * *

><p>*Cilan's POV, Route 1, Unova*<p>

_Ash's flavor has been getting more and more off over the past few days._

_It's almost like he's lost himself._

_Maybe what Iris said about what the doctor could have possible have said is true, but I doubt it's possible for someone to die from being struck by too many thunderbolts._

I sent a glance at Ash to see that he was once again lost in thought.

_Ash has been only thinking these past few days, he hasn't done any training._

_Maybe we should force him to do some…_

I looked at the sky to see that the sun was about to set.

I sighed and turned towards Iris and Ash, "It's getting late, let's camp out here. Iris can you find some food?"

Iris nodded and jumped into the trees to get something to eat.

Ash just slumped down against a tree, Pikachu jumping off his shoulder and on to the ground.

_Even Pikachu's flavor has been off, but he's not as depressed as Ash._

After a few minutes, Iris returned with an armful of fruits.

I smiled at her, "I can make fruit salad with these, thank you Iris."

Iris grinned and sat down on a log.

I started preparing the food, while Iris watched and Ash thought.

_Before I was happy if Ash put even a small amount of thought into something, but now I would be happy if he just stopped thinking so much._

_How the tables have turned._

After a few minutes, Iris got tired of watching me and got up to stretch.

She turned to Ash, "How about a Pokémon battle?"

Axew popped out of her hair, "Has anyone figured out why he's so thoughtful?"

Pikachu shook his head, "He won't even tell me what's wrong. That just tells me something is off."

When Ash didn't respond to Iris, Iris snapped, she walked over to Ash and stood in front of his face.

Then she yelled as loudly as she could, "Are you even paying the least bit of attention?"

Ash snapped out of his thoughts, "Did you want something, Iris?"

Irish glared at him, "Yes, I want you to get out of thought mode. I want to do some training; I'm sure your Pokémon want to as well. Now come on, I found a clearing next to a nearby cliff just perfect for battles."

A small smile formed on Ash's face, "Okay Iris. Although can you used Excadrill? I want to train with Roggenrola against a type he is weak to."

Iris and I both stared at Ash in shock.

_He's actually using a normal training strategy?_

_Something has really been thrown off with him!_

Ash stared at us blankly, "Is something wrong?"

Iris and I both shook our heads, "No."

I turned back towards the food I had been preparing.

_I can finish this later; I want to watch this battle._

_Maybe Ash's battle strategy has also changed._

Ash started walking towards the cliff Iris had mentioned earlier, seeing it through the trees, "Let's go already. I have some training to do!"

The two of us followed Ash until we reached the cliff.

_Iris was right this is a good battling spot._

Ash and Iris stood towards different sides of the clearing/cliff, while I refereed, "Start!"

Ash and Iris simultaneously tossed their Pokeballs into the air, "Excadrill! / Roggenrola, I choose you!"

Ash's Roggenrola and Iris's Excadrill came out and faced each other.

Iris smirked, "You aren't going to beat me Ash! Excadrill Drill Run!"

Ash smiled, "Roggenrola, Sand Storm!"

A powerful sandstorm came forth, stopped Excadrill from completing Drill Run.

Iris grit her teeth, "Be careful Excadrill, we don't know where Roggenrola's next attack is going to come from."

Excadrill nodded and went into a fighting stance.

Ash grinned, "Think you're still going to win Iris? Roggenrola use Stone Edge!"

_Now this is the Ash I know._

A few of the rocks around the cliff came loose as Roggenrola used Stone Edge against Excadrill, sending him back.

Iris frowned, "Excadrill, dig underground and sense where Roggenrola is, that way you can hit him!"

Excadrill nodded and dug into the ground a small fissure forming where he dug.

Excadrill emerged a few seconds later with Roggenrola on its claws.

_At least, Excadrill's attack got rid of the Sand Storm._

Iris grinned, "Seems like things are now back into my favor, Ash! Excadrill use dig again!"

Excadrill did as told and started digging, but suddenly Ash yelled, "Roggenrola, Flash Cannon!"

Roggenrola's Flash Cannon blinded Excadrill, allowing Ash to strike back; however, Excadrill started tunneling randomly, not able to see his target.

Multiple fissures and cracks started forming in the rock of the clearing.

Some of the rock at the edge of the cliff started crumbling.

_Excadrill needs to stop!_

Iris yelled, "Excadrill stop!"

Excadrill stopped tunneling, but the damage was already done.

Iris sighed, "I guess you win Ash, Excadrill will keep attacking randomly when he's blinded like this, Excadrill return."

Excadrill returned to his Pokeball and Iris accepted defeat.

Ash smiled and started walking over to Iris when suddenly the rock around him started collapsing.

Ash started running back towards solid ground, but in vain.

His weight caused more rock to crumble and he fell into a fissure.

Iris and I ran as carefully as we could to the fissure to see Ash gripping on a rock with one hand, losing his grip.

_We need to get him out!_

I grabbed Pansage's Pokeball to call him out when the ground rumble once again.

Iris and I managed to stay steady and calm, but once the rumbling stopped, we worriedly looked back down the fissure.

Neither of us was prepared for the sight that greeted us.

_No…_

The rumbling had caused the rock Ash was gripping to crumble and Ash to fall.

Ash fell to the bottom of the fissure and landed straight on his back, but not with enough force to kill him.

Everything should have been fine, but luck wasn't on our side.

Another crumbling rock fell had fallen onto Ash, skewering him straight through the chest.

_This can't be happening._

_Ash can't be dead._

Iris and I only stared at Ash's body in horror, not realizing that an Officer Jenny had arrived at the scene to evaluate the damage.

We didn't notice Officer Jenny calling backup to take us and Ash's body away.

We were both too numb to feel anything.

_Ash couldn't have been killed._

_There is no way that he could have died from such a normal accident._

_It's impossible._

* * *

><p>To Be Continued…<p>

* * *

><p>I feel cruel for killing of Ash, again, but he needs to be dead for the rest of the story to play out…<p>

The first chapter of this story will be up on January 1st.

Anyway, Review. (*_*)


	2. Chapter 1: Last Wish

Happy New Year Everyone (^_^)

The first day of a new year is the perfect day to post up the first official chapter of a new story, isn't it?

Just to warn you all, I am in no ways an Egoshipper, no matter how Egoshippy this chapter may seem.

Anyway, I sadly don't own Pokémon; I didn't get the rights to it as a New Year gift.

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech" **_Narration-like Thoughts _Written Material**

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Last Wish<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Cilan's POV Route 1, Unova*

Iris and I only stared at Ash's body in horror, not realizing that an Officer Jenny had arrived at the scene to evaluate the damage.

We didn't notice Officer Jenny calling backup to take us and Ash's body away.

We were both too numb to feel anything.

_Ash couldn't have been killed._

_There is no way that he could have died from such a normal accident._

_It's impossible._

* * *

><p>*Misty's POV, Pallet Town Cemetery, Midday Three Days Later*<p>

_Why did he have to die?_

_Ash didn't deserve this._

_He was a great trainer._

_He even had the potential to become a Pokémon Champion and/or Master just like...those before him._

_If only he wasn't so hyper and so into battling, he might not have fallen into chasm; he would be alive._

_Why did he have to die that way?_

_Why did he have to die before I could admit my love for him?_

_Why did he have to die and leave me all alone?_

_And why do I feel like I've been through this kind of heartbreak before?_

I was standing in the graveyard where Ash was supposed to be buried with everyone else that knew him.

We were all waiting for the priest and Ash's coffin with his body in it to arrive.

May was crying silently on the shoulder of a grass-head named Drew.

Dawn, Ash's traveling partner after May, was sobbing into the chest of a prune-head named Paul, who was just patting her back awkwardly.

_It's funny_ _how they can't stop crying, while I'm having trouble shedding even a single tear..._

_It's ironic how it's cloudy, just like how I feel, but it hasn't rained, just like I haven't cried._

Most of the Professors, Gymleaders, Elites, and Champions of the five main regions were also present.

_The least amount of people came from Unova, but that makes sense, Ash just started travelling there._

_He didn't even manage to finish the entire Unova League Challenge, he only won four badges._

_It's just not fair._

_Why did it have to be him?_

After a few minutes, a priest walked up to the hole that would soon become Ash's grave, all of us managing to get a full view of his features.

The priest was dressed like a normal priest, but his skin was abnormally pale, his eyes were amethyst, and his hair was an extremely light shade of purple, almost white.

_Are having purple eyes or that shade of purple hair even possible?_

Once the priest was in the spot he would stand in for the burial, Gary, Brock, Tracey, and a greened haired man who I had been told was named Cilan walked into the graveyard with Ash's coffin.

_I'm happy that they had Ash's body sent here to be buried; I can't stand the idea of having to go all the way to Unova to see his grave._

The four of them walked up to the hole and placed the coffin down right in front of it.

The coffin was open so all of us could see Ash.

_You can't even tell he's dead, unless you see how pale his skin is._

_He looks like he's sleeping._

_If only I could just shake him awake, but I can't..._

A few tears slipped down my face, but I wiped them away as quickly as possible.

_I guess I do have it in me to cry, but_ _I'm not going to go any closer to the coffin, I don't think I can handle it..._

Gary, Brock, Tracey, and Cilan backed away from the coffin and took their place with the rest of us.

As soon as everyone had left the immediate side of Ash's coffin, the priest started, "Ash Ketchum was a great young man. He was a kind and amazing trainer. He touched the hearts of many through his actions, some of them the hearts of people that never met or personally knew him. He was destined for great things, but his life was cut short. May his legacy remain strong, even though he is no longer with us. May Arceus bless his soul and grant him eternal happiness wherever he may go."

All of us were touched by the priest's words and the conviction within them.

_I wonder if he ever met Ash..._

As soon as the priest finished his speech, an Abra appeared and with its Psychic powers closed Ash's coffin before lowering it into the grave.

I watched numbly as everyone took turns putting shovel-fulls of dirt into the grave, on top of the coffin.

When it was my turn I hovered over the grave for a few seconds.

_I feel like my heart is breaking, but I also feel like it was already broken._

_Why do I feel so numb?_

I was snapped back into reality when Gary pulled me back and handed the shovel to someone else.

He stared at me with pity, "I know it's hard to accept the fact that he's gone, but we have to accept it Misty, Ash isn't coming back. He's gone forever."

I bit my lip and choked out, "I know Gary, but-but-but Ash was...he was an important part of my life. He brought my spirits up after I left Cerulean to escape my sisters. He changed everything for me. I cared about him. I loved him for Arceus's sake!"

Gary sighed, "I know Misty. I know."

I glared at him, "What would you know? You were his rival. You always put him down. You don't know anything about him."

Gary stared off into the distance, "I know more about him than you did Misty..."

I stared at Gary in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Gary shook his head and snapped back into focus, "Did you say something?"

I nodded, "I asked you what you meant about what you said about Ash?"

Gary raised an eyebrow, "I said something about Ash?"

_He must have been really out of it if he didn't realize what he was saying..._

_I guess Ash's death has thrown us all off balance.._

I grinned as best as I could, "You were talking about how much you'll miss him. I guess you really did care about him."

Gary smiled slightly, "He was my best friend. We grew up together. I guess his death hasn't really hit me full force yet. I'm half expecting him to show up tomorrow and say it was all an act. Arceus know how many times he's died and been brought back..."

I smiled sadly, "That's true. If only that was the case."

Gary nodded and stared off at Ash's now full grave, "If only..."

_Why did you have to die and leave us like this, Ash?_

* * *

><p>*Gary's POV, Professor Oak's Mansion, Evening*<p>

_I can't believe that Ash is dead._

_I swear I can imagine him suddenly appearing in my room and saying that it was all a joke and that I should be happy since I was the only one who didn't fall for it._

_However, I know that's only imaginary._

_I don't know why I don't feel as depressed as I should be._

_I feel like I've been through this before, like I've lost my best friend before this, but I know for a fact I haven't._

_Why do I feel this way?_

_Why am I numb?_

I was lying on my bed in my room at home just thinking about all that had happened in the past three days.

_I just wanted to stay in Sinnoh long enough to finish my research._

**_I planned on coming back home a week ago, but my plans were put to a stop when Professor Rowan asked me to finish another report._**

**_I was half done with the report when Gramps called to tell me about Ash's death._**

**_I didn't believe him and I would have stayed in Sinnoh if Professor Rowan hadn't forced me to leave and take the next month off._**

**_I only started believing Gramps when I saw Ash's mom crying over Ash's death._**

**_After that the numbness settled in._**

_Why do I even feel this numbness?_

_My best friend, my closest childhood friend, just died for Arceus's sake!_

_Misty sounded so heartbroken when I talked to her earlier, she actually sounded depressed, unlike me._

_I wonder if she feels even a small amount of the numbness I do._

I was broken away from my thoughts when I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

_Who could that be?_

I got up and walked to my door, opening it, only to see my grandfather, "Why are you here?"

Gramps replied, "Professor Juniper told me that Ash asked her to send a letter to me before he died."

I raised an eyebrow, "So? What does that have to do with me?"

Gramps sighed, "He told her it was for Professor Oak, but he didn't mean me, he meant you."

_Didn't I tell Ash that I was staying in Sinnoh for a while longer?_

_I don't remember if I did..._

I nodded slowly, "So where's the letter?"

Gramps reached into his lab coat pocket and pulled out a letter, "Here."

I took the letter from Gramps and stared at it for a while, my name was written on the front.

_That looks like Ash's handwriting..._

Gramps stared at me, "Aren't you going to open it?"

I blinked, "Yeah... Later..."

Gramps nodded, "Okay, just tell me what it says. I respected the fact that it was addressed to you and didn't open it, but that doesn't mean I don't want to find out what it says."

With that Gramps left and I closed my door, locking it.

_I'm sorry Gramps, but there has to be a reason why Ash only sent me a letter and only addressed it to me._

_If it's okay to let you read it then I'll let you._

I walked over to my bed and sat down before opening the letter and reading it.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Gary,<strong>

**Do you remember what happened ten years ago?**

**We were kidnapped; you, me, and Leaf, my younger sister.**

**Do you remember that my dad and your parents died trying to get us back?**

**However, they only managed to save you and me.**

**Do you remember that Leaf was left behind in that place?**

**The place that we were experimented on and treated like Lab Rats.**

**Do you remember how we promised we'd get out of there and meet again?**

**I only wish that I could keep that promise.**

**The reason I'm telling you all this is because I don't know how much time I have left to live.**

**I might even die before you read this letter, but I need to send it to you.**

**All that experimenting on us all those years ago messed with my blood stream.**

**My own blood has been slowly poisoning me for the past ten years!**

**I went to a doctor a few days ago and he said that ninety-eight percent of my body was already infected.**

**Once that percentage reaches ninety nine I'll start showing the symptoms of my poisoning full force, a few are already showing.**

**Once it reaches one hundred, I'll die.**

**Since the poison is embedded in my blood, there is no way to cure it so I can survive.**

**I don't want everyone to suffer because of me so I'm going to try to commit suicide before it happens, but in a way that it'll look like an accident.**

**If I'm still alive by the time you're reading this then you'll probably tell my Mom or your Grandfather so they can stop me, but if I'm dead, don't let them read this.**

**I don't want to hurt them anymore than they're probably already hurting.**

**Also, under no circumstances show this to any of my friends, especially Misty, I love her too much.**

**Anyway, since I've gotten that off my chest, I can tell you the real reason for this letter.**

**Since I know for a fact that I'm going to die soon and that I won't be able to keep my promise to Leaf, I want you to keep your promise to Leaf.**

**Please find her and if she's still being experimented on, save her.**

**I won't be able to rest in peace if she's being tortured and hurt.**

**Find Leaf, that's all I ask of you.**

**Please keep your promise. **

**That is my last wish.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ash S. Ketchum**

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

* * *

><p>I wonder how many of you saw that coming...<p>

The next update will be on January 8th.

Anyway, Happy New Years, even if I probably depressed most of you...

Review. (*_*)


	3. Chapter 2: Searching

Hello (^_^)

Isn't winter an amazing time of year?

The only thing that would make it better is if it actually snowed for once, I really want a Snow Day.

Anyway, I never owned Pokemon and probably never will.

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech" **Written ****Material**

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Searching<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Ash's Letter*

**Find Leaf, that's all I ask of you.**

**Please keep your promise.**

**That is my last wish.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ash S. Ketchum**

* * *

><p>*Professor Oak's POV, Oak Mansion, One Week Later*<p>

_I wonder why Gary's been so distant lately._

_I know Ash's death hit him hard, but they were never that close._

_The only time period I can remember them being close is…_

_When were they close?_

_I can remember them hanging out together when they were children, but I can also remember points in which they acted like they never knew each other._

_Although, I wouldn't really know that much about them since I only took Gary in after his parents died._

_I wonder if Ash and Gary played together much before then._

_Gary's childhood was really unstable once he moved in with me and Agatha._

_If that wasn't bad enough, Agatha and I divorced not long after he came to live with us._

_Gary must have thought we both hated him, we never showed him much love._

_Maybe seeing Delia dote over Ash so much after her husband died made him feel jealous._

_I guess Gary and Ash always had a complex relationship._

_On the other hand, why do I feel like I'm forgetting something about Ash and Gary's childhood?_

_It's like I'm missing the last piece of the puzzle._

_If only I could remember, then maybe I could help Gary come out of the depression he seems to have gone into._

I sighed and walked past my grandson's room seeing that the door was slightly ajar.

I pushed it open a bit more and peeked in.

_I wonder what others would think if they saw me like this, the great Professor Oak resorting to spying on his grandson._

Gary was lying on his bed staring at the wall, deep in thought.

_I wonder what he's thinking about._

_I know that wall is the one that he's placed a map of the Pokeworld on, so maybe he's thinking about that…_

I leaned out of the doorway and back into the hallway.

_Hopefully he doesn't stay like this for long._

_Professor Rowan will want him to get back to work soon._

I walked down the hallway and then down the stairs.

I was about to walk out the house when the phone started ringing.

_Who could that be?_

I made my way to the Living Room and picked up the phone, Professor Rowan's image appearing on the screen.

I raised an eyebrow, "Why are you calling Professor Rowan?"

Professor Rowan replied, "Gary called the lab earlier, but I wasn't here. I'm calling back."

I nodded, "I'll get hi-."

I was cut short when Gary walked into the room, "He's right here. Gary, Professor Rowan wants to talk to you."

Gary's face brightened for a fraction of a second, but then it returned to its depressed look.

He walked over to me and took the phone from my hand.

In perfect monotone, Gary asked, "Professor Rowan, can I not come back to Sinnoh for a while? I want to stay here for a while to settle a few things…. Is it possible for me to do field work in Indigo for a while?"

_Why would Gary want to stay in Indigo?_

_Wouldn't he want to leave the place that holds the most memories of his and Ash's strained friendship?_

_This makes no sense._

Professor Rowan turned to me, "Is that okay with you Samuel?"

I snuck a glance at Gary, "Its fine with me."

Gary smiled slightly, "Thanks, Gramps."

_At least he's not acting as depressed._

_However, I still think that staying in Indigo is only going to increase his depression._

Professor Rowan beamed, "Very Good. Gary you will do field research in Indigo. Make sure to send both Samuel and I all the data you collect."

Gary nodded, his smile widening, "Alright. I should go pack now."

With that Gary walked out of the living room and back to his bedroom.

_What am I going to do with him like this?_

Once Gary was gone, Professor Rowan asked, "Do you think he'll ever get out of this depression state?"

I stared at the doorway Gary had just left through, "I don't know. I didn't think Ash's death would affect him this much. They barely even knew each other, we according to my knowledge that it."

Professor Rowan shook his head, "Gary seemed like such a strong boy when I first met him. I didn't think that the death of an acquaintance would leave him like this. Someone needs to keep an eye on him."

I stared at Professor Rowan in confusion, "Why is that? Gary's old enough to handle himself."

Professor Rowan rolled his eyes, "Do you not notice how depressed Gary looks? You're his grandfather for Arceus's sake! He might commit suicide!"

My eyes widened, "Not Gary."

_Would Gary really go that far?_

_Ash's death does seem to have taken a huge toll on him..._

I shook my head, "Gary wouldn't do that. He just needs time to clear his mind, away from stress. Working in Sinnoh would only stress him out more since he doesn't know too much about Sinnoh Pokémon and needs to learn their names, at least back here he doesn't need to waste time learning the names, and he already knows them. He'll be less stressed here; he'll get over Ash's death faster here."

Professor Rowan looked at be doubtfully, "Are you sure?"

I nodded, "Yes. He was just like this after his parents died. He got over it, but it took him a few years. He wasn't as close to Ash as he was to his parents, so he should recover faster than he did after his parent's death. I just know it."

Professor Rowan smiled, "That's good to hear. I would hate to lose one of my best field researchers, just like you would hate to lose your only grandson. You've already lost his parents…How did you lose them anyway?"

_It's been a long time since I've actually remembered that day…_

I sighed, "I found out when Gary was dropped at my house by De-. Arceus! Delia dropped Gary off; he was at her house when it happened. Ash and Gary's parents were close friends. Ash and Gary were raised together, they were practically brothers! They may have developed a rivalry after I took in Gary, but now that I think back it wasn't a rivalry filled with animosity, it was similar to a brotherly rivalry!"

Professor Rowan's eyes widened, "If what you say is true, then that explains why Gary is taking Ash's death hard."

I nodded, "I can't believe I forgot. Losing Ash is like losing a brother to Gary. Gary won't commit suicide, but he'll be shrouded in darkness for a long time to come."

_Hopefully something will light up his darkness before it consumes him._

* * *

><p>*Gary's POV, Oak Mansion*<p>

_I really should go search for Leaf, but I need to get over this numbness first._

I was lying down on my bed staring at the ceiling.

_All I've been doing is moping around here, that and taking care of my Pokémon._

_If Ash was alive he would kill me for mistreating my Pokémon from depression._

_Although the fact that Ash's death was really a suicide doesn't help the fact that he's dead._

_I can feel the pain deep within my heart, but something is numbing it._

_I don't understand why, but it is somewhat to my advantage._

_At least I'm not moping around over Ash's death; I'm moping around due to the fact that I couldn't do anything to stop Ash's death, that's what hurts more anyway._

_I guess the only way to feel like I don't owe Ash anything is to find Leaf…_

_It's a good thing that Professor Rowan and Gramps agreed to allow me to stay in Indigo for a while so I can search._

_I doubt she would have left Indigo, at least no willingly._

_I wonder where I should look first._

I sat up on my bed and looked at the map of the Pokeworld I had hung on the wall.

_I remember I used to tease Ash about how I knew every location in the Pokeworld._

_Now I don't even know the location in the Pokeworld that Leaf is in._

_I won't be able to see Kanto clearly from here, might as well get up._

I got up and walked to the wall to examine the part of the map that showed Kanto.

_Let's see…_

_We were kidnapped while we were in Viridian City for the Holidays._

_Since Mom, Dad, and Ash's Dad were actual trainers, they went to rescue Ash, Leaf, and me._

_Delia stayed behind because she isn't a trainer and to inform the police._

_When Mom, Dad, and Ash's Dad found us we were being held just South of Mount Moon._

_I doubt Leaf would have gone far, so she's most likely in Pewter City, Cerulean City, Celadon City, or Viridian City._

_There's a chance that she might have gone elsewhere, but those four cities are the best place to start._

I walked to my desk and opened my laptop before sitting down.

I used my I.D and position to access the Indigo Census Data and selected the four cities Leaf might by in before typing in her name.

My search came up with two results, one from Viridian City and one from Cerulean City.

I clicked the one from Viridian City first.

**Name: Leaf Italia Verde **

**Age: 12**

**Status: Pokémon Nurse in Training**

**Hometown: Viridian City **

**Hair Color: Greenish Blonde**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Other: N/A**

_That definitely isn't Leaf, you can't use hair dye colors or contact colors when you're filling in the census, and it's illegal._

_Plus her age is off; Leaf is only a year younger than Ash and me, making her 15._

_I'd better check the other one._

I went back to the previous page and clicked on the Leaf from Cerulean City.

**Name: Leaf de Water Lily**

**Age: 5**

**Status: N/A**

**Hometown: Cerulean City**

**Hair Color: Light Pink**

**Eye Color: Green**

**Other: Rumored to be daughter of Cerulean City Gym Leader, Lily Waterflower**

_She has the same eye color, but she's way too young to possibly be Leaf._

_If she's not in the four cities closest to where we were held she can be pretty much anywhere._

_There's even a chance that they forced her to change her name, maybe I should look up people with brown hair and green eyes that are 15 first._

I redid my search, but I came up with no results.

_This is hopeless, why did Ash have to leave me the task of finding Leaf?_

I got up from my desk and walked back to the Kanto section of my map.

_Where can she be?_

I touched the spot on the map that showed Pallet Town, when suddenly my mind flashed out.

* * *

><p>*Unknown POV, Unknown Location, Unknown Time*<p>

"Walk Up!"

"You're going to be late!"

I opened my eyes to see my sister standing above me.

Once she saw that I was awake she smiled, "About time! I thought you would never wake up. Hurry up and get dressed you're going to be late, she'll leave before you can say goodbye."

_That woman will kill me if I don't show up, either she will or the annoying redhead will._

I sighed, "I know. I've gotten lazy since I came back home. Besides, if I don't go she'll kill me. This is going to be the last time we're going to see each other in a while. After all, she's moving to the Sevii Islands."

My sister sighed, "I know…I can tell you aren't happy about it. After all, isn't she your girlfriend?"

I blushed and opened my mouth to retort.

* * *

><p>*Gary's POV, Oak Mansion*<p>

_What the heck was that?_

I was standing in my room facing my wall-map, my hand still on Pallet Town.

_What was that?_

_A memory?_

_I don't have a sister, so that's not it._

_A vision?_

_Maybe, but I don't know…_

I sighed and thought about what just happened.

_I was laying on a bed in a room a lot like mine, but a lot not like mine._

_The personal touches aren't there._

_My 'sister' was talking to me about someone leaving._

_That person was going to the Sevii Islands._

_I wonder where the Sevii Islands are; maybe the vision was a clue as to where Leaf is._

I walked back to my desk and typed in Sevii Islands into the search menu.

Nothing came up in the search result.

**Sorry, this place does not exist.**

_This doesn't make sense, how can someone go to a place that doesn't exist?_

_Maybe that was just a hallucination earlier…_

_I guess I don't really have any hint to find Leaf._

_Although, maybe I should increase my search to all of Indigo, the name Leaf isn't exactly common._

I went back to the Indigo Census Page and extended my search selection to all of Indigo before typing in Leaf's name.

I got seven results, including the two from my first search.

I ignored the two I had already seen and looked at the others, one catching my eye.

I clicked on the Leaf from the Orange Islands, feeling that they somehow shared some connection with what happened earlier.

**Name: Leaf Midori Green**

**Age: 15**

**Status: Temple Maiden**

**Hometown; N/A**

**Hair Color: Brown**

**Eye Color: Green**

I stared at the file in shock.

_Yes!_

_I think this might actually be my Leaf!_

_The age, hair color, eye color, even the facial features match!_

_Maybe that vision wasn't that off after all…_

I connected my laptop to the printer and started printing the file on Leaf and a map of the Orange Islands.

_Thank Arceus that the Orange Islands are part of Indigo, or else I wouldn't have found her location._

I took the map out of the printer and examined it, realizing just how large the Orange Islands were.

I took a pen and crossed out the islands that didn't have temples, knowing that Leaf wouldn't be on them.

By the time I finished crossing out islands, by the time I was finished only a few islands were left.

_Ash went to the Orange Islands a few years ago._

_I wonder why he didn't see Leaf there, but then again I doubt he was really paying that much attention._

I checked Leaf's file to see that she had moved to the Orange Islands three years ago.

_That explains it, even if Leaf is on the Orange Islands now, Ash wouldn't have met her back then._

I rolled up the map and folded the file, before placing both of them into my knapsack.

I looked at the clock to see that it was seven o'clock.

_When did that much time pass?_

_Was I out for a really long time?_

_Gramps must be worried, I skipped dinner._

_I'd better go down to get some food._

I deleted all the search memory off my laptop before leaving my room and stepping into the hallway, walking towards the kitchen.

_At least this day was productive._

_Tomorrow I'll tell Gramps I'm going to the Orange Islands._

_There, I'll start the real searching._

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

* * *

><p>I wonder just how many questions I've left you all with..<p>

Anyway, the next update will hopefully be on January 15, if it isn't which I am pretty sure is the case, the next update will be on January 22.

Review (^_^)


	4. Chapter 3: Memories

Hi (-_-)

I'm currently wondering why I didn't say I would update this story next Sunday instead of today, I completely forgot that midterms started tomorrow when I wrote the last chapter.

Oh well...

Anyway, I don't see much money in my imaginary bank account, so I can tell all of you that I don't own Pokémon.

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech" **Written Material**

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Memories<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Gary's POV, Oak Mansion*

I deleted all the search memory off my laptop before leaving my room and stepping into the hallway, walking towards the kitchen.

_At least this day was productive._

_Tomorrow I'll tell Gramps I'm going to the Orange Islands._

_There, I'll start the real searching._

* * *

><p>*Delia's POV, Pallet Town, Two Days Later*<p>

_It's hard to believe that it's been so long since Leaf was kidnapped and my husband died._

_My family was ripped in half in just a matter of days._

_Now it's nonexistent._

_Why did you need to die Ash?_

_Now I'm left all alone..._

I sighed and got up from my bed.

_I shouldn't mope around; I have to go to work._

_A diner can't run itself._

I walked over to my closet and pulled out a change of clothes, seeing a small box tucked in the corner.

I bent down and grabbed the box.

_I almost forgot this was here..._

I stood up and walked back to my bed before sitting down and opening the box.

Inside the box was a bunch of old pictures of Ash, Gary, and Leaf.

_It's hard to believe that things were so peaceful and bright so long ago._

_Now it feels like the world is shrouded in darkness._

_It's been that way ever since the three of them were kidnapped._

I sighed and took out a few pictures to look at them.

_Maybe I should place a few on the fridge to remind me of happier times..._

I stood up once again and walked out of my room, past Ash's, now and forever going to be, empty room, past Leaf's old room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

Mimey was sweeping, but stopped and stared up at me oddly, "Shouldn't you be at work?"

I held up the pictures, "Yes, I should be. I just want to hang these on the fridge."

Mimey nodded before going back to sweeping.

I grabbed a few magnets and put the pictures on the fridge.

_There, now I should really go to work._

_The diner was supposed to open ten minutes ago._

I ran back upstairs and quickly put away the box of pictures and changed into new clothes.

I rushed down the stairs and slipped on a pair a pair of shoes, but just as I was putting on a jacket, someone knocked on the door.

_Who could that be?_

I walked over to door and opened it only to be greeted with the familiar face of Misty.

I raised an eyebrow, "Why are you here, Dearie?"

Misty smiled, "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

I nodded, "I'm fine."

Misty asked, "May we come in?"

I sighed, "I was about to go to work, but I guess I can just keep the diner closed today."

Misty frowned, "I don't want to keep you from your work!"

I waved a hand, "It's okay. I wasn't really in the mood of going anyway... Come in!"

Misty sighed in relief, "Okay."

I stepped out of the doorway to let Misty into the house.

I led Misty to the kitchen instead of the living room.

We sat down in seats around the table before I asked, "Is there anything you wanted to talk to me about?"

Misty nodded, "Yes. I've been meaning to ask you something. Do you feel somewhat numb, like you've felt the pain of losing Ash before?"

_I do feel slightly numb at Ash's death, but I think that's because I've already been through Leaf's abduction and my husband's death._

I shook my head, "I do feel slightly numb but that's it."

Misty stared at the table top sadly, "Oh... I've just felt so numb about Ash's death ever since it happened. I don't know what's wrong with me!"

_Misty..._

I leaned over, placing a hand on Misty's shoulder.

A few tears fell down Misty's face, splashing on the table.

After a few seconds Misty wiped the tears away and held up her head again, "I'm sorry about that. I just feel like Ash's death hasn't hurt me as much as it should have. I loved him for Arceus's sake. I don't even know if he loved me back!"

_So Misty loved Ash..._

I grabbed Misty's shoulders tightly, "If there is one thing I know, it's that my son loved you as well Misty. It's okay to feel numb about his death. If you ask me you just can't accept it, that's why you feel that way."

Misty smiled, "Thanks..."

I smiled back, "Your Welcome. Is there anything else you want?"

Misty shook her head, "Not at the moment. Thank you again, Mrs. Ketchum."

I waved a hand, "There is no need to thank me. Why don't you stay for lunch? It's already eleven."

Misty nodded, "Okay."

I got up to start making lunch when someone else knocked on the door.

_Two in one day?_

I turned towards Misty, "Can you get that?"

Misty nodded, "Sure."

Misty got up from her chair and walked out of the kitchen to the front door.

After a few minutes she came back.

I asked my head in the fridge, "Who was it?"

A familiar voice said, "Only me."

I turned around to see Gary standing there, in his travel gear.

_He's leaving already?_

I eyed him, "Are you leaving again?"

Gary nodded, "Yeah. I'm going to the Orange Islands. I have a promise with Ash to keep. I just wanted to say goodbye before I go to the docks."

I smiled, "That was awfully nice of you. Have fun Gary."

Gary scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Yeah, I will."

I closed the fridge and walked over to Gary, giving him a motherly/awkward hug, "Be safe."

Gary shook his head, "I will."

I pulled back, "Before you leave, I am making you lunch."

Gary smiled, "I can't say no to your cooking, Mrs. Ketchum."

I rolled my eyes, "You just want a final home cooked meal before you have to eat at Pokémon Centers or cook you own food."

Gary grinned nervously, "How did you ever guess?"

I smiled, "I've known you since you were in diapers Gary. You and Ash were best friends."

Misty looked at the two of us oddly, "I thought Ash and Gary hated each other."

_I almost forgot she was here..._

I shook my head, "Their rivalry only formed after Gary's parents died and he moved in with his grandfather."

Gary nodded, "I was more jealous of Ashy-boy, I never hated him. He still had his mom around, someone that truly loved him, I didn't have anyone. It's not like Gramps really raised me, he just made sure I was clothed and fed. I guess that's one of the reasons I wanted to leave the Mansion so badly. I never understood why Ash would want to leave his home, that's why I always wanted him to go back."

Misty stared at Gary like he was insane, "I can't believe you can brush that off so easily. You grandfather basically ignored you!"

_You get used to pain and sadness after a while..._

Gary gave her a bored look, "I never knew that I came here to have on conversation about my childhood. If that's all that's going to happen I'll just leave."

I placed a hand on Gary's shoulder to stop him, "Stay. I'm making lunch. I expect both of you to get along okay."

Gary and Misty nodded, "Yes, Mrs. Ketchum."

I walked to a cabinet to get out some ingredients

I was just about to open it when Misty asked, "Where did those pictures come from?"

I turned around to see Misty staring at the pictures I had hung up earlier on the fridge.

I smiled sadly, "Those are pictures of Ash, Gary, and Leaf when they were younger. I found them in my closet right before you came by."

Misty nodded slowly, "Who's Leaf?"

I flinched and glanced at Gary, who only looked at the ground.

I sighed, "She's Ash's sister. My only daughter."

Misty's eyes widened, "How come Ash never told me that he had a sister?"

I walked over to the fridge and took picture off to look at it.

_Leaf, Ash, and Gary were inseparable back then..._

_I guess that's why they were kidnapped together._

I bit my lip, "She left a long time ago, around the same time Ash's father did."

Misty nodded, "Did she go on a journey with Ash's father?"

I stared at the picture, "You could say that..."

Misty smiled sympathetically, "It must be hard to have your entire family not with you."

_If only you knew, Misty..._

Gary looked at the pictures for a few seconds before asking, "Can I see them? I don't have many of my own."

I held out the picture I was holding.

Once Gary touched it a wave of darkness passed through me, and I blacked out.

* * *

><p>* Unknown POV, Unknown Location, Unknown Time*<p>

_They look so cute together._

I was standing on the docks watching my little brother and his girlfriend kiss.

_I wonder if he'll propose when they're a few years older._

After a few seconds my little brother and his girlfriend pulled apart.

My brother's girlfriend smiled sadly, "We'll see each other again right?"

My brother nodded, "Right."

* * *

><p>*Gary's POV, Shamouti Island, Five Days Later*<p>

_I'm finally here..._

I got off the boat I had taken and paid the boat owner.

_I almost didn't make it thought._

_After Ash's mom collapsed at her house a few days ago, Misty and I decided to stay with her until she came around._

_She came around after an hour and brushed it off as exhaustion from lack of sleep._

_After that she sent me straight to the docks so I wouldn't miss my ferry._

_I didn't want to, but Mrs. Ketchum forced be to leave._

_I just barely caught my ferry in time._

_Once I arrived at Valencia Island I talked to Professor Ivy for a while about my research._

_She said I could research anything I wanted on any island because she had mainly information only on the Pokémon of Valencia Island._

_I told her I wanted to go to Shamouti Island using the reason that it had a lot of legendary Pokémon and mixed climates around it._

_She believed my reasoning, but the real reason that I'm here is because this is the Island that the file says Leaf is on._

_Hopefully I find her._

I walked away from the docks and to the Pokémon Center to book a room.

Once I stepped into the Pokémon Center I was met with a cool breeze of air from the AC.

I made my way to the front desk and asked Nurse Joy, "Can I have a room?"

Nurse Joy looked up from her computer, "I.D"

I gave her my researcher I.D and she processed it through the system.

After a few seconds, she gave me a small key, "You have room 56, have a good stay here in Shamouti."

I nodded, "I'll try to."

As soon as I took the key I walked out of the Pokémon Center and looked around for the temple.

It wasn't hard to find, it covered a good portion of the island.

_That is where Leaf is?_

I walked over to the temple and noticed that it was a famous tourist spot.

There were a few girls dressed as Temple Maidens greeting people that went in.

I walked up to one of them and asked, "Do you need to make an appointment or can you just walk in?"

The girl shook her head, "You can just walk in. You can also talk to any of the other Temple Maidens as long as they're not doing their rituals."

I nodded, "Thanks."

With that information in mind, I walked into the temple.

The temple looked like any other temple, walls painted white and decorated in mosaics.

I looked around to see Temple Maidens everywhere explaining things to tourist.

I glanced at the faces of each Temple Maiden, but I still couldn't see Leaf's face.

_She's supposed to be here, where is she?_

I walked over to a nearby Temple Maiden and asked, "Do you have a Temple Maiden named Leaf working here?"

The Temple Maiden nodded, "She's at the altar making herbal remedies."

I smiled, "Thanks."

_Hopefully it is my Leaf._

I surveyed the inside of the temple until I saw the altar and Leaf next to it.

I slowly made my way to the altar and stood in front of the table Leaf was making herbal remedies on.

After a few seconds Leaf asked, "Can I help you?"

I shook my head, "I think I recognize you from somewhere, have we met before?"

Leaf shrugged, "I don't know."

I raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure, you didn't even look at me?"

Leaf rolled her eyes, only then did I notice how light they were, "It wouldn't make a difference I can't see you anyway."

I tilted my head in confusion, "What do you mean by that?"

Leaf lifted her head towards me and stared through me, "I'm blind."

_What?_

_How?_

_That's impossible._

_Leaf wasn't born blind._

_Maybe this isn't her..._

I bit my lip, "Okay never mind that. Where did you live before this?"

Leaf kept mixing remedies, "Kanto."

I sighed, "Where in Kanto?"

Leaf gave me an 'are you an idiot' look, which I didn't even think was possible since she was blind, "How do you expect me to know? I'm blind."

I groaned, "You aren't helping Leaf."

Leaf gasped, "How do you know my name? Are you a stalker? A player?"

_Great now she thinks I'm some random creep._

I sweat dropped, "No. I swear you look like someone I used to know when I was a little kid."

Leaf tilted her head slightly, "Who would that be?"

I replied, "My best friend Ash's younger sister."

Leaf stayed quite for a few seconds, "Who are you?"

I stared at her for a second before answering, "Gary Oak."

Leaf's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, "Are you related to Professor Oak, the Pokémon Researcher?"

_So this isn't Leaf after all..._

_I guess I should still answer her question..._

I nodded, "Yes, I am."

Leaf grinned, "That is so cool. I wish I knew Professor Oak. I remember knowing someone with the same last name as him, but my memories when I was twelve an some years before that are all foggy. They're shrouded in darkness."

_There's still hope..._

I smiled slightly, "Maybe you are the Leaf I know. She disappeared ten years ago."

Leaf stood in silence, thinking something over, "I'm sorry Gary, but I really don't think I know you. I can't place your voice anywhere in my mind. I guess I'm not the Leaf you're looking for."

_That might be true, but maybe you just need to unlock your memories._

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p>

* * *

><p>I feel like this was a real crappy chapter, but my mind isn't exactly on this story...<p>

The next update will be on January 29th.

Anyway, Review. (^_^)


	5. Chapter 4: Doubt

Hello Everyone (^_^)

I am done with midterms so I have some spare time again.

Anyway, I can't afford the gift I want to give my best friend for her birthday, how do you expect me to be able to afford the Pokemon Franchise?

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech" **Written ****Material**

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Doubt<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Gary's POV, Shamouti Island*

I smiled slightly, "Maybe you are the Leaf I know. She disappeared ten years ago."

Leaf stood in silence, thinking something over, "I'm sorry Gary, but I really don't think I know you. I can't place your voice anywhere in my mind. I guess I'm not the Leaf you're looking for."

_That might be true, but maybe you just need to unlock your memories._

* * *

><p>*Gary's POV, Shamouti Island*<p>

_I guess I need to search through the rest of Kanto and the rest of the Pokeworld if I have any hope of finding Leaf._

_Then again, she might be dead and I don't know it…_

_I should also look through the list of Leaf registered in the Census from the year Leaf was born._

_That way I can find her even if she's dead._

I sighed at ran a hand through my hair.

_This is going to be much harder than I thought…_

_I have my laptop so I can find out what I need as soon as I get back to the Pokémon Center, but I can't go to where I need to until I finish the work Professor Ivy assigned me here in the Orange Islands._

_If I really had found Leaf then that would have been a good excuse to go back to Pallet, but I didn't find her._

_I might not find Leaf for years at this rate._

I grit my teeth and started rubbing my temples.

Leaf, who had gone back to working right after she told me she wasn't the Leaf I knew, asked, "Are you still here Gary?"

I nodded out of habit, "Yeah."

Leaf bit her lip, "I need to tell you something, come a bit closer. I don't want anyone else to hear."

I stared at her oddly for a few seconds but then decided to lean in closer to her so she could tell me what she needed to.

_This is going to look so wrong._

The temple we were in didn't have many people in it, but the few people that were in it were all staring at Leaf and I oddly.

_I've been standing here for a while; I bet all of them must think I'm either Leaf's brother or her boyfriend._

_The idea of a Temple Maiden having a boyfriend just doesn't fit…_

As soon as I leaned in, Leaf whispered, "Meet me at the side entrance of the temple at midnight."

_What?_

_Why does she want me to meet her?_

_Where is the temple's side entrance to begin with?_

_How is she even going to get there?_

_Doesn't someone need to guide her wherever she goes?_

I stared at Leaf baffled, but before I could ask her anything, she moved away from me and back to her herbs, feeling for the right one to add it to the medicine she was making.

_It doesn't look like she wants to talk anymore…_

_I guess I'll need to wait until midnight to get the answers to my questions._

I sighed and started walking away from Leaf back towards the temple entrance.

Once I reached the entrance one of the temple maidens stopped me.

_What does she want?_

She smiled sadly, "I'm sorry if Leaf annoyed you. She was sent here to fix her unruly and strange behavior. She has a tendency to suddenly stop her work and go into a trance-like state. When we snap her out of it she starts crying. Most of us here think she has some strange mental disorder. She can't recognize our voices when she's like that and since she's blind she can't recognize our faces."

_Could everything Leaf have done just been one of those random trances?_

_She didn't cry at the end though, so maybe she just wanted to tell me…_

_I don't really know what to believer anymore._

_Maybe I shouldn't come to the midnight meeting; she might not even know she set it up…_

Another temple maiden cut in, "It's hard on all of us, but the medicines she makes and the money her parents send us help everyone. The medicine is sent to many of the Pokémon Centers in the Orange Islands to heal sick and injured Pokémon, while the money her parents send us helps us restore the temple and take care of her."

_That's just sad._

_They only keep her here to use her._

I nodded, "It must be hard."

The temple maidens sighed, "It is…"

_I need to end this conversation…_

I fake-smiled, "I need to go. I promised Nurse Joy that I'd help her with something. Bye."

The two temple maidens frowned, but then smiled after a second, "Bye."

I speed walked away from them and made my way back to the Pokémon Center.

_That was just wrong…_

_They said bye with a seductive tone…_

_Aren't they Temple Maidens?_

_I thought Temple Maidens were supposed to be virtuous maidens not sluts._

_I guess you can't change what a girl is like on the inside even if you change what she's like on the outside…_

_I need to forget that._

_I have to find the Leaf I grew up with, the Leaf that's Ash's sister._

After a few minutes, I reached the Pokémon Center and stepped into the familiar tan and red lobby.

There were a few trainers sitting down on couches talking to each other, a few on the videophones talking to family/friends, and few at Nurse Joy's desk.

Nurse Joy looked up from her desk to see who had walked in, "I see you're back, Professor Oak."

Once Nurse Joy said that, everyone turned to look at me.

_I bet everyone thinks I'm Gramps…_

After a few seconds one trainers sitting on the couches yelled, "That's not Professor Oak, that's just some random trainer."

Nurse Joy and I sweat dropped at his comment.

Nurse Joy quickly said, "There are two Professor Oaks. Professor Samuel Oak tends to stay in his Lab and conduct research there. Professor Gary Oak is a field researcher and travels the world studying Pokémon in their natural habitat."

The trainer, from before, grinned nervously before turning away from us, "Sorry."

I rolled my eyes and walked over to Nurse Joy's desk, "Does the Pokémon Center have Wi-Fi?"

Nurse Joy nodded, "Yes, our Wi-Fi covers the entire center; it should reach your room."

_Now I can look up the Temple Layout so I know where I'm supposed to meet Leaf and I can also do another search on were Leaf might be._

I sighed in relief, "That's good. Thanks for the information. I have work to do. Bye."

Nurse Joy smiled, "Your welcome. If you need anything just ask."

I turned my head to let her know I heard her, but I was already going back to my room.

As soon as I reached my room I used my key to enter it.

My room looked like any other Pokémon Center room.

It had navy blue walls, a wooden floor, and light blue sheets on the bed.

A small nightstand with an alarm clock sitting on it was next to the bed.

I walked to the bed and dropped the bag I had been carrying all day on it.

_Time to get to work._

I opened my bag and pulled out my silver laptop before sitting down on the bed.

I turned on my laptop and connected to the Pokémon Center Wi-Fi.

_They have a good internet connection._

I looked up Maps of the Temple I had just been to, looking for a side entrance.

After a few minutes of searching, I managed to find a map that showed both the interior and exterior of the temple along with a side entrance.

_If the side entrance really does exist, maybe Leaf was serious about meeting me._

_It seems like the Temple Maidens have bedrooms in the back of the temple._

I memorized the map, not having a printer to just print it.

_Now to look up Leaf in the Census again, but this time I'll look up Leafs in the entire Pokeworld_.

I went to the Census page and typed in the name Leaf.

**189 Results Found**

_Okay…_

_I need to narrow down my search a lot._

_Maybe I should just do Leafs that have brown hair and green eyes._

I changed the search to look for Leafs with Brown hair and green eyes.

**26 Results Found**

_I think I should also set an age range…_

I modified the settings once again, making the age range 12 through 18.

**5 Results Found**

_Much better now I can easily find the Leaf I want._

I skipped over Leaf Green and went to the others.

**Name: Rose Leaf Thorn**

_Leaf is her middle name so she's out._

**Name: Hikari Light Leaf**

_This is getting ridiculous; I want her first name to be Leaf, not her middle or last name._

_I'd better redo the search, again._

I added first name as a search requirement.

**1 Result Found**

**Name: Leaf Midori Green**

_This makes no sense, I already tried her and she isn't the one!_

_What happened to the Leaf I know?_

_Maybe she did change her first name or she could be dead…_

I stared at the laptop screen in denial.

_She has to be somewhere._

_If the Sevii Islands existed then maybe that vision would have been true…_

_It seemed so real, I could have sworn that they were real._

I typed in Sevii Islands in the search engine knowing I wouldn't get anything, instead wanting to settle my conscious.

**3 Results Found**

_What?_

_That's impossible!_

_I had no results the last time I tried!_

I clicked the first result and got an article.

**The Sevii Islands are a group of Islands not far off the coast of Kanto. They are composed of a total of nine islands, seven of which are inhabited by humans. **

**Knot Island is a relatively isolated island due to its active volcano; however tourists do go to its hot springs. **

**Boon Island, East of Knot Island, is known mainly for its Game Corner and Market Stalls. **

**Kin Island, East of Boon Island, is the home of the Berry Forest.**

**Floe Island, South of Knot Island, is the home of Icefall Cave and Elite Four Lorelei.**

**Chrono Island, East of Floe Island, is the home of Lost Cave, the Memorial Pillar, and Resort Gorgeous.**

**Fortune Island, South of Chrono Island, is the home of Outcast Island, the Altering Cave, and the Green Path.**

**Quest Island, the least inhabited island of the inhabited Sevii Islands and West of Fortune Island, is the home of the Tanoby Ruins.**

**Navel Rock and Birth Island are uninhabited, therefore very little is known about them.**

**The Sevii Islands are also known to be the location that the parents of Dexholders, Green Satoshi and Red Satoshi, live.**

_How did this page appear?_

_Where did this information come from?_

_Who are the Dexholders?_

_What is going on here?_

_When was this page uploaded?_

_And why do I feel like I've heard the names Green and Red before?_

I quickly closed the article and searched Red Satoshi and Green Satoshi.

**0 Results Found**

_That makes no sense!_

_The article was just talking about them!_

I shakily typed in Dexholders into the search engine.

**0 Results Found**

_What this makes no sense!_

_How can there be nothing about something I just read!_

I retyped the Sevii Islands to ease myself.

**0 Results Found**

_This makes no sense._

_I just read an article about them!_

I went to my webpage history and clicked on the link for the article on the Sevii Islands.

**Sorry, this page does not exist.**

_What's going on?_

_I could have just sworn… _

_Am I going insane?_

I quickly shut my laptop and put it in my bag.

_This is getting creepy now._

I looked at the alarm clock to see that it was Six PM.

I laid down on my bed, letting my body relax.

_I'd better get some sleep; I have to wake up by 11:50 so I can meet Leaf._

_Although I doubt I'm going to get any real sleep._

_A webpage can't disappear in just a minute._

_It makes no sense._

_Something's going on here, if only I knew what…_

I closed my eyes, willing myself to doze off.

Soon I was pulled into an anything but peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>*Unknown POV, Unknown Place, Unknown Time*<p>

_No! Green!_

I watched helplessly as my girlfriend, Green, fell overboard.

Thankfully, my best friend, Red, managed to call his Poliwhirl out to catch her before she hit the water.

_Thank Arceus that Red had a water Pokémon on hand._

Once Poliwhirl was back on the deck of the ship, I ran over to it to grab Green.

_At least she's safe…_

* * *

><p>*Gary's POV, Shamouti Island, Near Midnight*<p>

_What was that?_

I woke up from my sleep, seeing another vision/dream similar to the one I had back in Pallet.

_It was just like the one I had when I touched the map in my room; the only difference was that I knew Green and Red's names this time around._

_Just why didn't I connect Red as Green's brother?_

_This makes no sense._

_What are these visions/hallucinations/dreams?_

_Why am I getting them?_

I looked at alarm clock to see that it was 11:56.

_Arceus damn it!_

_I'm going to be late!_

I quickly got out of bed and ran out of my room and down the hall, making sure not to alert anyone that I was awake.

_It'll look weird to see someone out at this time of night._

_It's a good thing Nurse Joy isn't at her desk…_

I speed walked out of the Pokémon Center and quietly made my way to the Temple.

Once I reached the Temple, I noticed that no one was there.

_It's a good thing I have the layout memorized so I don't need to ask for help._

I check my mental map and calculated the quickest path to the side entrance.

I snuck around carefully to the side entrance to see Leaf standing there, her head facing the sky.

I walked over to Leaf, stopping two feet in front of her, "Why did you ask me to come here?"

Leaf sighed, "I lied when I said I didn't know you?"

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Leaf showed me a small locket, "I have your picture along with mine and Ash's in this locket."

_How would she know whose pictures are inside that locket?_

Leaf frowned slightly, "I'm pretty sure you're wondering how I would know what's in the locket, right?"

I nodded out of habit, "Yeah…"

Leaf held out the locket, "You can check the picture if you don't believe me."

I took the locket and opened it, not believing what I saw.

_That's impossible!_

_How does she have a picture of Leaf, Ash, and me?_

_Could she be telling the truth?_

_Is she the Leaf I know?_

I stared at Leaf shakily, "Where did you get this locket?"

Leaf tilted her head in confusion, "Don't you remember? You gave it to me as my fifth birthday present, right before we were kidnapped. You told me your mom gave it to you."

_That did happen, I did give Leaf a locket on her fifth birthday and the locket did originally belong to my mom._

I stared at Leaf in shock for a few seconds before quickly stepping forward and hugging her as tightly as I could.

_I can't believe it's her!_

_My search result wasn't off, neither was my vision._

_Leaf was on the Orange Islands!_

_Out of all the things I've found out today and yesterday, this is the only thing I believe without any doubt._

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

* * *

><p>I want to congratulate all of you who guessedknew Leaf was lying.

The reason as to why she was lying and what happened to her will be revealed next chapter.

The next update will be on February 5th.

Until then, review. (^_^)


	6. Chapter 5: Truth

Hello (^_^)

School is so boring, but at least I have this to cure that.

Anyway, I will own Pokemon when pigs grow wings and fly with them.

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech" **Written Material**

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Truth<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Gary's POV, Shamouti Island*

I stared at Leaf in shock for a few seconds before quickly stepping forward and hugging her as tightly as I could.

_I can't believe it's her!_

_My search result wasn't off, neither was my vision._

_Leaf was on the Orange Islands!_

_Out of all the things I've found out today and yesterday, this is the only thing I believe without any doubt._

* * *

><p>*Gary's POV, Shamouti Island*<p>

I pulled away from Leaf after a few minutes, still not believing that I'd found her so quickly.

I let my arms fall to my side, "What happened after Ash and I escaped with the police?"

Leaf sighed and her eyes fell to the floor, "Oh yeah, Dad and your parents died trying to rescue us…The people that kidnapped us were really angry at first. I overheard them complaining about how two of their best test subjects had escaped. They also said something about one of their test subjects dying during the experiment. I feel sorry for the parents of that poor kid."

_Experiments?_

_A test subject dying?_

_I didn't know just how lucky we were until now to be alive._

My jaw fell, "We were being experimented on? I don't remember that!"

Leaf's glazed eyes widened, "Neither do I! It can't be a mere coincidence. Do you know if Ash remembers?"

I flinched slightly, "I don't know."

_It's not like I can ask him anyway…_

_I wonder how I should break the news to Leaf…_

Leaf sighed, "Oh well. Anyway, after that they abandoned the building we were in and took me with them. Two of the scientists with them were married and pretended that they were my parents if anyone asked. A few months passed and everyone went their separate ways. I went with the same scientist couple. We traveled around a lot, both of them doing odd jobs for money. They never told me where we were though. I think they wanted to keep me in the dark. I wasn't allowed to leave the place where we were staying either."

_Leaf could have traveled all of Kanto and doesn't know it._

_I wonder who the scientist couple was; maybe I could track them down and have them arrested._

Leaf continued, "After a while the decided that having me around was getting difficult, so they decided to leave me here. I've been here ever since, that was three years ago."

I took all this in before speaking, "Do you know where the scientist couple is now?"

Leaf shook her head, "No, but I think I remember hearing them say something about joining Team Rocket, so maybe that's where they are."

_If they're with Team Rocket, it'll be harder to arrest them…_

I grinned slightly, "Knowing that is better than knowing nothing. Maybe I can have them traced down. You could also I.D them."

Leaf smiled, "I can tell you what their voices sound like and what they look like."

I raised an eyebrow, "What they look like?"

Leaf gave me a blind version of an 'are you an idiot' look, "I wasn't always blind, remember?"

I sweat dropped, "Yeah."

Leaf beamed, "Good. Anyway, I remember the wife having brown hair with red highlights and the husband having plain black hair. Both of them had brown eyes."

_If she knows what they look like then she must have been blinded after she started traveling with them._

_I wonder how she was blinded._

Leaf looked up and stared blankly at the sky, "I wonder what the moon is like tonight."

I looked up to see that it was a full moon, "It's a full moon tonight…"

_It's funny how it was a new moon when Ash died…_

I turned towards Leaf, "How did you become blind?"

Leaf flinched, "I knew that one would come eventually. Do want the full story or just a summary?"

I sighed, "I don't know it seems to be a painful memory for you so just give me the summary."

Leaf smiled, "Thanks. I don't know if I could have relived the moment entirely… The scientists that were supposedly my parents didn't like me much, but I guess you could already guess that. Anyway, a few months after everyone went their own ways, I decided to try and run away. As you can assume, my plan failed. The scientist couple was anything but happy. The locked me in a room for days and didn't give me any food, only water."

_They abused her?_

_That isn't that shocking, but what does that have to do with becoming blind?_

I raised an eyebrow, "What does that have to do with becoming blind?"

Leaf laughed sadly, "I tried to run away again after, and again after that, and you should get the point. After I tried running away eight times, they had enough of it. They hit me on the back of my head and knocked me out. When I woke up I was blind."

_I wonder if they did something to blind her when she was knocked out or if the way they hit her blinded her._

_Maybe I can have Nurse Joy figure it out._

_I wonder if Leaf can meet me again in the morning so I can take her to Nurse Joy…_

I bit my lip, "Do you think you can meet me again in the morning?"

Leaf tilted her head in confusion, "Why?"

I sighed, "I want to take you to Nurse Joy so she can check you out."

Leaf shook her head quickly, "No!"

I stared at her, confused, "Why?"

Leaf calmed down a bit, "The two scientists have asked everyone on the island to keep them informed on how I'm doing. Nurse Joy would tell them about a cure if she finds one."

_I'm an idiot to not have figured that out._

I went into a thinking pose, "What if I take you with me somewhere else. We can have a Nurse Joy there check you over."

Leaf's face brightened for a fraction of a second, "How am I supposed to leave? The people at the docks would know it's me…"

I raised an eyebrow, "The scientists even asked the dock workers?"

Leaf nodded, "I think so. They asked everyone."

I went back into thinking mode.

_There has to be a way._

_Maybe I can have her disguised._

_That won't work the people working on the docks wouldn't remember her coming here so they'd pry._

_I wonder if there's another way to get her on the boat or off the island._

_I could use a flying Pokémon to fly her to another Island and meet her there…_

_However, I'm not sure if Skarmory or Fearow are strong enough to carry her._

_I guess that idea's out._

_I could have Alakazam teleport her onto the ship, into my room once I'm on board so she can stay with me._

_I could also only order room service so we'd have enough food._

_Once the boat docks at another dock I can have Alakazam teleport her to the Pokémon Center and have her wait there or I could buy another ticket and have her walk off the ship like a normal human._

_She doesn't need to be seen getting on or off the boat…_

_I guess Plan B is the best and it isn't that hard, making it fairly easy._

I smiled slightly, "Leaf?"

Leaf snapped back into reality, "What?"

I turned towards her, "Do you think you can have a bag packed and be ready to leave by tomorrow evening?"

Leaf nodded, "Yes. Why do you ask?"

My smile widened, "We're getting you out of here."

Leaf's eyes widened, "How?"

I smirked, "Well, first tell me how long it will take to have your things packed so I can plan accordingly."

Leaf bit her lip, "I don't have anything that I need to pack. I only have temple maiden clothes."

_We'll be able to leave much quicker now…_

I nodded, "That's even better actually. By when do you need to be at the temple tomorrow?'

Leaf replied, "Nine in the morning, but I can take the day off if I want to."

I grinned, "That's even better. I'll book two tickets for a double room on the midday ferry to Valencia Island. I'll have my Alakazam teleport you on board to the room as the ferry departs. I'll board the boat normally. We'll both leave the boat normally too, but stay close to me."

Leaf raised an eyebrow, "How will we leave the boat normally if all I have is temple maiden clothes?"

_I forgot about that._

I bit my lip, "You could wear a few of my clothes until we get to Professor Ivy's Lab. I'll ask her assistants to buy some clothes for you there…"

Leaf looked slightly uneasy, "But won't people notice that they're guy clothes?"

I shrugged, "You're blind, and you could just say that you didn't know or that you don't need to worry about anything showing with guy clothes."

_It would also make all the guys stay away from you because they'd think we're sleeping together._

Leaf looked uneasy, "Fine, but only because I want to get away from here."

_I thought she might say no…_

I smiled, "Now that everything is planned, I'll go back to the Pokémon Center and book the tickets. Remember to take the day off tomorrow."

Leaf nodded, "When do I meet you to get Alakazam?"

_I need to have Gramps send it to me first…_

I answered, "I'll come here at around eleven and let him out. He'll stay with you and once its noon, he'll teleport you onto the ship.'

Leaf tilted her head, "How will he know where to teleport me?"

I rolled my eyes, "Alakazam will sense were I am. I'll board the ship and go to the room as soon as they let us board."

Leaf smiled, "I'll finally leave this island. I'll finally go home! I'll finally get to meet mom and Ash again."

_I really should tell her…_

I took in a deep breath, "Leaf, I didn't tell you something I should have."

Leaf blinked, "What do you mean?"

I looked down at the ground, a tear escaping my eye, "Ash is dead."

* * *

><p>*Iris's POV, Nuvema Town, Unova*<p>

_I wonder what we're going to do with Ash's Pokémon…_

_It's been a little bit more than two weeks since he died._

_They can't stay in the Lab forever, someone needs to train them._

_I hope Professor Juniper understands._

_That's why Cilan and I came here._

Cilan and I were sitting in the Living Room inn Professor Juniper's Lab, waiting for her to come back from meeting with her assistant.

_It's funny how the last time we were here Ash was with us._

The room was sky blue with light blue carpeting.

There were three navy blue couches positioned in a U-shape, around a white coffee table, in the center of the room.

After a few minutes, Professor Juniper finally walked into the room.

Professor Juniper sat down on the couch across from Cilan and me, "Why did you two come here?"

Cilan asked, "We were wondering if we could take care of Ash's Pokémon now that he isn't here anymore. My brothers, Iris, and I won't mind taking them in. Some of their flavors will go well with our own Pokémon."

Professor Juniper raised an eyebrow, "That's why you two came here? Professor Oak asked for me to transfer the Pokémon to him a week ago. They've been there ever since."

_Why did no one tell us?_

I jumped up, "Why did they all go there? I thought that they'd be more comfortable in Unova. Besides, did they even get a choice?"

Professor Juniper nodded, "Actually all of them wanted to go there. I guess Unova held too many memories of Ash for them."

I yelled, "Pallet is where Ash grew up! Wouldn't Pallet hold more memories of Ash?"

Professor Juniper sighed, "The memories of Ash in Pallet aren't related to his Unova Pokémon's memories of him. Besides, Professor Oak wanted to study Unova Pokémon, so it was killing two Pidoves with one stone."

_Wouldn't they want to stay with me and Cilan more?_

I opened my mouth to comment, but Cilan grabbed my arm and motioned for me to be quiet.

I scowled and sat down, "I still don't like this."

Cilan frowned, "None of us are happy over the fact that Ash died. It's scarred all of us deeply."

Professor Juniper nodded in agreement, "I've heard from Professor Oak that his grandson moped around for a week after the funeral before managing to recover enough to get back to work."

I raised an eyebrow, "Why would Professor Oak's grandson be so affected by Ash's death?"

Professor Juniper shrugged, "According to Professor Oak, Ash and his grandson, Gary, have been friends/rivals since they were children."

_That makes sense Gary would have known Ash longer than us._

_Cilan and I weren't the only ones affected by Ash's death._

_We've both been such idiots._

I bit my lip, "I just wish we could take care of Ash's Pokémon, but I guess that isn't possible anymore. Let's go Cilan."

Cilan and I got up to leave.

Cilan sighed, "All of us have had a sad flavor since Ash's death, and hopefully time will bring some joy to our flavor."

Once Cilan said that, the door flew and Officer Jenny stepped in.

_I wonder why she's here._

Officer Jenny shouted, "I have to give you some important Lab Results, Professor Juniper."

Professor Juniper got up from her seat and walked over, "What for?

Officer Jenny held out a few sheets of paper, "You'll know once you read them. The information in them is not something good."

Professor Juniper took the papers and quickly read them her eyes widening, "That can't be true!"

Professor Juniper's grip on the paper loosened from shock and they fell to the floor.

I dove down and picked up the papers.

_What could she be so shocked about?_

Cilan and I held the papers in between us and began reading them.

**Autopsy**

**Deceased: Ash Ketchum**

**Presumed Cause of Death: Rockslide**

**True Cause of Death: Poison**

**Analysis: A poison has been located in the blood from the deceased. This type of poison does not spread from the body of the poisoned, prevented the poisoning of others. However, this poison destroys the body from the inside. It is presumed that it stopped Mr. Ketchum's body muscles from functioning, ultimately causing his death.**

_This report can't be right._

_Ash died in the rockslide, he wasn't poisoned._

_This can't be the truth!_

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

* * *

><p>I guess I've left you guys at a somewhat double cliffhanger.<p>

Anyway, the next update will be on February 12th, damn it that's my younger brother's birthday.

Oh well, review. (^_^)


	7. Chapter 6: Secrets

Hello (^_^)

I really need to stop writing filler chapters, but if I don't then the plot won't be set up properly.

Anyway, I don't own Pokemon and I never will.

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech" **Written Material**

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Secrets<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Iris's POV, Nuvema Town*

**Autopsy**

**Deceased: Ash Ketchum**

**Presumed Cause of Death: Rockslide**

**True Cause of Death: Poison**

**Analysis: A poison has been located in the blood from the deceased. This type of poison does not spread from the body of the poisoned, prevented the poisoning of others. However, this poison destroys the body from the inside. It is presumed that it stopped Mr. Ketchum's body muscles from functioning, ultimately causing his death.**

_This report can't be right._

_Ash died in the rockslide, he wasn't poisoned._

_This can't be the truth!_

* * *

><p>*Leaf's POV, Shamouti Island *<p>

_No, that can't be true!_

_Ash can't be dead!_

I fell to the floor in pain, shock and grief.

_Gary has to be lying._

I felt someone, probably Gary, put a hand on my shoulder.

The person leaned in so his mouth was next to my ear, "I'm sorry Leaf. I just wish it wasn't true."

I moved a bit to wrap my arms around Gary, "Why? When? Where? How?"

_Ash isn't the type of person who would die this young!_

Gary sighed, "He died about two weeks ago on Route 1 in the Unova Region. He was battling one of his travel companions. Her Excadrill used dig one too many times and the rock crumbled. Ash fell into a fissure and a falling rock killed him."

_Ash should have been able to avoid the falling rock or falling into the fissure to begin with._

_All of us were flexible when we were kids, making it easy to get out of tight spots._

_The way he died makes no sense._

_Something about Gary's tone tells me he isn't telling the entire truth._

_His voice has a slight lying tone to it._

I placed my head on Gary's shoulder, "I want the entire truth Gary."

Gary pulled back from our position a bit, "What do you mean? That was the truth."

_Why won't he tell me?_

_His voice has a clear lying tone now._

I hugged Gary as tightly as I could, "Just tell me, I can handle it."

Gary stayed silent for a few seconds, "He was poisoned."

_How?_

_What?_

_When?_

_Who poisoned him?_

_Why was he even poisoned?_

My jaw dropped as I pulled out of our hug, "Are you sure?"

Gary sighed, "Actually I'm not really sure. He just told me he was poisoned. They injected him with the p-Arceus! Ash said that they experimented on us there and that messed up his bloodstream! He remembered that we were experimented on! I can't believe I forgot he said that. Maybe he really was poisoned…"

_So Ash remembers that we were experimented on..._

_Why did he remember and not Gary or me?_

_It makes no sense, why were our memories blocked and not his?_

_Did the poisoning stop the memory block or something?_

I bit my lip, "Who else knows that Ash was poisoned? Does mom know?"

_If mom knows, then her heart is probably shattered to bits._

_Everything bad that has happened to her and us is because of our kidnapping all those years ago._

Gary laughed sardonically, "The only people on earth that know this secret, other than you and me, would most likely be the scientists that experimented on us. No one knows, not even your mom. I couldn't bring myself to tell her. I didn't want to tell you either."

_At least mom doesn't know the sad truth._

I smiled sadly, "It's okay. I'm actually glad you told me. I think it's better to knowing the truth and not wanting to believe it than knowing a lie and not wanting to believe it. Either way, I don't want to believe Ash is dead, I wanted to meet him again…"

_I wonder if you still call it denial if you know its denial…_

Gary chuckled lightly, "You haven't change one bit. You were always stubborn, always thinking you could be better than me."

I snorted, "I am better than you. I'm an herbalist even though I'm blind. You could never do that."

_Gary isn't better than me in everything…_

Gary held back his laughter, but I could feel the vibrations of his body, "That may be true, but I doubt you could be as good of a Pokémon Researcher as I am."

_He became a Pokémon Researcher?_

_I thought he was going to strive to become a Pokémon Master, just like Ash was…_

I gasped, "You're a Pokémon Researcher?"

Gary laughed, "Yes, I became one a few months ago. That's how I was able to track down your location... You don't know just how priceless your expression is right now."

_What does becoming a Pokémon Researcher have to do with tracking me down?_

I got up so Gary couldn't see my face, "Whatever. I should go now. It's getting late."

Gary scoffed, "It was late to begin with. Don't tell me you're embarrassed of the fact that I'm better than you."

I crossed my arms, "I am not!"

_Only to an extent._

Gary snickered and got up, "You are. Anyway, you are right about us having been here for a long time. It's almost one now. We should back to our rooms. I have to wake up early in order to book a ticket for today's ferry. We'll answer any more questions we have for each other on the ferry in our room."

_I still have more questions that I want answered now!_

I shook my head, "We can kill a few more minutes. I only have two more questions that come to mind."

Gary sighed, "Okay… Shoot."

I smiled, "Questions One: What have you, Ash, and Mom been doing these past ten years?"

Gary let out a breath, "After Ash and I were rescued. Ash was given back to your mom, while I was given to my grandparents. Ash and you mom lived peacefully, while I was stuck with a grandfather that didn't care about me. Gramps and Gram divorced about a year after I moved in. Anyway, I became jealous of the fact that Ash had someone that cared about him while I had no one. My envy made us become rivals."

_I kind of feel sorry for Gary, his childhood seems to have been way worse than Ash's, well on a mental and emotional standpoint._

I scoffed, "You two were rivals to begin with!"

Gary ignored me, "When Gramps finally said that we could get our first Pokémon, I got a Squirtle, but Ash slept in so there were no standard starters left for him. He lucked out and Gramps gave him a Pikachu as a starter. We both went on journeys. We participated in the Indigo League, but we never battled each other because I lost early on. Ash lost because his Charizard didn't listen to him. After that I stayed home for a few weeks, Ash on the other hand came here to the Orange Islands and won the Orange League."

_That's why Gary was somewhat surprised to find me here._

Gary took in a breath, "Once that was done with we both went to Johto and participated in the Silver Conference. Ash and I battled in the final rounds. He beat me, even though I had a type advantage. Ash went on, but lost in the next round. I decided to become a Pokémon Researcher after I had a talk with Ash where we settled our differences and dissolved our rivalry. That's when we became best friends."

_Gary became a Researcher after losing to Ash?_

I giggled, "Ash must have beaten you really badly to make you decided to become a researcher."

Gary whined, "I wanted to become a researcher!"

I laughed, "Yeah right, and I'm an Aipom's aunt."

Gary growled, "Didn't you say you had two questions to ask me? I'm actually tempted to leave and not answer your other one at all."

_No!_

I sighed, "Fine, I won't laugh, just finish your story."

Gary continued, "Ash traveled on to Hoenn, then Sinnoh. Unova came after both of them. I stayed in Kanto and did some research. I actually developed a way to bring fossilized Pokémon back to life. After a few lab accidents, I decided to become a field researcher and went to Sinnoh. I met up with Ash a few times there and we helped stop Team Galactic, think of a group like Team Rocket, together. Ash also stopped Team Aqua and Team Magma, but that was when he was in Hoenn."

_Ash helped stop criminal organizations?_

_That is so cool!_

I smiled, "Ash did all that?"

Gary moaned, "What about me, I was there?"

I shrugged, "You were only there once."

Gary scoffed, "Your point?"

I smiled cheekily, "Ash beat three criminal groups. You beat only one. Anyway, continue."

Gary mumbled something under his breath, but I didn't catch it, "You know what happened. Ash died in Unova."

_Oh yeah…_

I bit my lip, "Can I ask my second question now?"

Gary muttered, "Fine."

I sighed, "What does being a Researcher have to do with being able to find me?'

Gary whisper shouted, "That's it? I thought you'd ask me if Ash had a girlfriend or something. The answer to that is no, but he liked a girl name Misty. Anyway, researcher have access to federal records, so I was able to use information collected in there to find you."

_Oh…_

_Ash liked someone?_

_I wonder if she liked him back…_

_She must have been heartbroken when he died…_

_She was probably more heartbroken than I am._

_I'm in self-admitted denial, but I don't actually feel that sad._

_I just feel numb…_

Gary grabbed my hand and walked me to the door of the temple's side entrance, "I guess this is where we part for the next few hours. Try not to miss me too much."

_That's the arrogant Gary I remember!_

I snorted, "I won't."

Gary sighed, "I'll meet you back here at around eleven."

I turned around to walk into the temple, but before I could Gary grabbed my wrist and stopped me long enough to kiss my cheek, "Smell ya' later, Leaf."

_It's been a long time since I've heard him say that…_

With that Gary walked away from the temple, back to the Pokémon Center.

I opened the door to the side entrance of the temple slowly and snuck back inside.

I felt along the wall to guide myself.

_They gave a room close to the part of the temple that tourists go to, but far away from the exit._

_That makes only some sense._

I finally reached my room and pushed the room open.

_Thankfully I wrapped my scarf around the handle so I would know it was my room._

I walked over to my bed, taking off my shoes and laid down.

As sleep started to overcome me, I smiled, knowing that I was going to go home.

_Today's the day I finally get my freedom._

_My identity won't be a secret anymore._

* * *

><p>*Professor Oak's POV, Pallet Town, Nine Hours Later*<p>

_There now all the Pokémon have had their breakfast._

_I still have two hours until I need to give them lunch so I can take a break for now and study them a little._

I walked into Pokeball storage room to make sure I had fed everyone.

Once I started doing my check, the phone rang.

_Now who could that be?_

I walked over to the video phone and picked it up, "Professor Oak here."

I looked at the screen to see a depressed Professor Juniper, "I called you to begin with Samuel."

I chuckled sheepishly, "That is true. Any reason that you have called me Juniper?"

Professor Juniper sighed, "Do you remember how Ash died two weeks ago?"

_Why would she ask me about that?_

I nodded, "Yes. His Pokémon are doing fine here. Now, I can study Unova Pokémon on my own."

Professor Juniper shook her head, "I didn't want to tell you that. You see, Officer Jenny had some of Ash's blood sent to a Lab as a precaution and we got the results a few hours ago…"

I raised an eyebrow, "I something wrong, Juniper?"

Professor Juniper looked down, "Ash didn't die due to the rocks falling on him like Iris and Cilan thought."

_Then how did he die?_

I stared at Professor Juniper confused, but then she continued, "He died from poisoning."

My eyes widened, "That's impossible! Who would want to poison Ash?"

Professor Juniper sighed, "According to Officer Jenny he's taken down a good number of criminal organizations. The answer to your question has many answers, Samuel."

_How could I forget that?_

I hands curled into fists, "Do you know what kind of poison it was?"

Professor Juniper shook her head, "The scientists couldn't identify it, but they did say it was incurable and it couldn't be spread to anyone else. It was made specifically for

Ash, almost like his own blood was the basis. It was spread so deeply into his blood, his own blood ended up killing him. That's what the Lab results say, the rocks may have killed him, but he might have already have been dead when they hit him."

I rubbed my temples, "Who else knows?"

Professor Juniper bit her lip, "Iris, Cilan, Officer Jenny, the Scientists, and I know."

_Only a few people now, good._

I let out a breath, "We can't let anyone else find out."

Professor Juniper nodded, "That makes sense. Did you find out what was in the letter that Ash sent you?"

I shook my head, "No. That letter wasn't mine. It was supposed to be sent to Gary."

Professor Juniper raised an eyebrow, "Really? Your grandson was at your mansion when Ash died?"

_Gary should have been here._

I sighed, "No, he was in Sinnoh. That's the strange part. Gary was supposed to be here when Ash died, coming to visit for a while, but Professor Rowan held him back. Gary doesn't think he told Ash that, so Ash probably sent the letter here anyway. I just wish I knew what it said."

Professor Juniper stared at me, "You didn't read it?"

I shrugged, "It was Gary's letter and Gary's letter alone to read."

_What is she implying?_

Professor Juniper yelled, "Ash might have known he was poisoned, maybe he told Gary. Maybe that's what the letter said. Take the letter from Gary and read it. Where is Gary anyway?"

I let out a breath, "Gary's in the Orange Islands. I'll contact Ivy and ask her to ask him to send me the letter."

Professor Juniper nodded, "That's good. We need to find out if Ash knew if he was poisoned. If he did, maybe he also knew who poisoned him. We need to solve this mystery... I have work to do. Good-bye Samuel."

With that, Professor Juniper disconnected the phone call.

_Could Ash have known he was poisoned?_

_Could Gary know that Ash was poisoned?_

_I need to find out, for Ash's sake._

_What's the truth hidden beneath all these secrets?_

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

* * *

><p>I almost didn't update because fanfiction was giving me problems, count yourselves lucky that I did.<p>

Anyway, the next update will be on February 19th.

Until then, review. (^_^)


	8. Chapter 7: Kidnapped

Hi (^_^)

I am so happy that I have tomorrow to sleep in... This is the first time that I've ever had no school on President's Day...

Anyway, if I actually did own Pokemon, then I wouldn't need to go to school to get a good job to earn money, and then I wouldn't always run on lack of sleep.

"Talking" _Thoughts _"Pokespeech" **Written Material**

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Kidnapped<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Professor Oak's POV, Pallet Town*

_Could Ash have known he was poisoned?_

_Could Gary know that Ash was poisoned?_

_I need to find out, for Ash's sake._

_What's the truth hidden beneath all these secrets?_

* * *

><p>*Professor Ivy's POV, Valencia Island, One Day Later*<p>

I was out feeding all the Pokémon when suddenly my three assistants, Charity, Hope, and Faith came running over.

(A/N: Professor Ivy's three assistants are named Charity, Hope, and Faith in the Japanese version of the anime.)

I stared at them confused, "Why are you in such a rush?"

Charity stopped in front of me, the other two behind her, "Gary's back and he has some strange girl with him. He wants to talk to you."

_Why did Gary come back so quickly?_

_He should have been gone for at least two weeks; it hasn't even been a week yet._

_I wonder why he brought some random girl back with him…_

I sighed, "I hope he has a good explanation for this."

_He'd better have a good explanation._

I bit my lip, "Charity, Hope, Faith, you finish feeding all the Pokémon. I'll go see Gary."

The three mock-saluted, "Yes, Professor Ivy."

I rolled my eyes and made my way back to the Lab building.

Once I stepped into the Lab's Living Room, I saw Gary sitting on one of the couches with his head in his arms; a brunette was sitting next to him, looking confused.

_Who is she?_

_And are those Gary's clothes she's wearing?_

_Don't tell me that he slept with her!_

I walked to a couch across from the two and sat down, Gary and the brunette looked at me, but the brunette looked more through me.

_She's blind…_

_I can't believe Gary would take advantage of a blind girl._

Gary and I had a staring contest while the girl fidgeted nervously.

After a few seconds Gary said, "I need to tell you something, but don't tell anyone what I'm going to tell you, especially Gramps. You can tell your assistants if you want to, but tell me that you're going to tell them first."

_What does he want to keep a secret?_

_Don't tell me that he got the girl pregnant!_

I took in a deep breath, "What is it?"

Gary looked at the carpet, "Do you remember how Ash died two weeks ago?"

I nodded, "Yes. I was at his funeral, remember?"

_What does Ash have to do with this?_

Gary bit his lip, "Well you see, right before he died. Ash sent a letter to me asking me to look for someone…"

_Professor Oak asked me to have Gary to send him the letter, maybe I can find out what Ash told Gary…_

_Maybe Ash got the girl pregnant, but__ he's been in Unova for the past few months._

_Maybe I'm just jumping to conclusions…_

Gary sighed, "Ten years ago, when Ash and I were kids, we were kidnapped along with Ash's younger sister, Leaf. Ash, Leaf, and I were saved by my parent's and Ash's dad and given over to the police to be taken back home, but the people that kidnapped us weren't happy. They killed my parents and Ash's father and managed to take back Leaf. The police tried to chase them down but failed and Leaf was lost."

_Ash has a sister?_

_What does that story have to do with anything?_

_I wonder why I never knew that Ash had a sister, Brock talked a lot about Ash but he never mentioned a sister._

_Maybe Ash didn't tell anyone…_

_On the other hand, I feel bad for Gary and Ash, having to lose a parent at such a young age must have been hard…_

I stared Gary down, "Now tell me, what does that have to do with anything?"

Gary rolled his eyes, "Ash asked me in his letter to find Leaf. He knew I had access to the Kanto Census Data so he knew it wouldn't be hard to track down Leaf. It took me a while because I need to make sure to find a Leaf that was the right age, had the right hair color, right eye color, etc. In the end I did manage to find one person that everything worked for."

_That's what the letter said, so he should be tracking her down, not sleeping with girls!_

_Oh wait, I told myself not to jump to conclusions._

I went into a thinking pose, "Where was this one person?"

Gary replied nonchalantly, "She was on the Orange Island, more specifically, Shamouti Island."

_That's where Gary just went._

_That also explains why he came here to begin with._

I raised an eyebrow, "Did you find her?"

Gary smirked, "Yes I did."

I tilted my head slightly, "Then where is...Oh Arceus!"

_This whole time he's been talking about finding Leaf, why didn't I realize of it sooner?_

_Could the brunette possibly be Leaf?_

I analyzed the brunette closely.

_I know Ash's mother has brown hair so it is possible for this to be Leaf…_

Gary followed my line of sight, his smirk widening, "May I introduce, the long thought to be lost forever, Leaf Green Ketchum."

_I can't believe it!_

_I thought Gary was sleeping with her!_

_Although, maybe he is, she is wearing his clothes after all…_

_I really should get my mind out of the gutter…_

_At least now I know what all this was about, which reminds me…_

I rubbed my temples, "Gary your grandfather asked me to ask you to send the letter back to him, but after hearing everything that you just told me, I don't think that would be a good idea. From your story, I'm going to assume that your grandfather doesn't know about Leaf, and he probably also doesn't know about the kidnapping."

Gary nodded, "Yeah. Gramps doesn't know about either. Besides, Ash asked me to destroy the letter as soon as I read it. He didn't want the people that kidnapped Leaf to get their hands on it."

_That makes sense, it's better to destroy information than give it to the enemy..._

I sighed and turned towards Leaf, "Since I'm sure Gary has a good reason behind dressing you in his clothes, I shouldn't bother being troubled, but I'm going to have to ask you if I can give you something else to wear."

Leaf grinned, "Thanks. I didn't have any clothes that were okay to wear in public, so Gary lent me his."

_So that's why she's wearing Gary's clothes._

_At least he isn't sleeping with her…_

I smiled slightly, "I'll ask my assistants to buy something for you… Gary, does Delia know that you've found Leaf?"

Gary shook his head, "No, I wanted to surprise her."

I nodded, "I'll go along with that. I'll make up something to tell my assistants. I'll probably tell them that Leaf is a long lost friend whose home was recently destroyed or something like that."

_Why am I even helping him?_

Gary let out a breath, "Thanks for understanding Professor Ivy. I just need to ask you something else, but I can't remember…."

I let my smile stretch a bit, "Don't mention it. It's the least can do for Ash…."

Leaf smile brightened, "Thanks Professor Ivy. I'd hug you, if I knew where you were."

Suddenly Gary's head shot up, "Professor Ivy, do you know someone that can figure out a way to help Leaf get her sight back? She only lost it after the people that kidnapped us did something to her."

_She wasn't born blind?_

_Just what happened when Ash, Gary, and Leaf were kidnapped?_

* * *

><p>*Yellow's POV, Viridian City, Unknown Time*<p>

(A/N: Green is the girl and Blue is the boy. If you follow the Japanese names like my sister, then I'm sorry for having to confuse you.)

_I can't believe it's been so long since I've last seen them…_

_We haven't taken the time to meet up ever since what happened in the Battle Frontier…_

_At least Blue decided to hold this little get together in his Gym for the four of us._

_Although I think that Green may be the one behind all this…_

_She somehow manages to convince him to do a lot of things for her._

_It's been so long since I've seen either of them, even though Blue and I don't like far from each other, we never visit each other._

_It's funny how a few months ago we were all stuck together, turned to stone, but now we never see each other._

_I wonder how Silver's doing in Johto; I heard something big was going on there._

_Maybe I can ask Green what's happening, Silver and her should keep in touch._

_Green should be the first one at the Gym, other than Blue, so I can ask her right away…_

_I wonder if Red is going to be there by the time I get there…_

I was walking through Viridian City, away from the Viridian Forest, to the Viridian Gym.

After twenty minutes of walking/thinking, I finally reached it.

_This place sure has changed a lot since Blue took over…_

I knocked on the door, ignoring the closed sign.

_The Gym is only closed to challengers, because of our little get-together._

After a minute, I heard someone come to the door to open it.

The door was swung open to reveal Blue, looking anything but happy.

Blue sent me a glance, "Oh it's you. Red and Green are already here. I can't believe that Green convinced me to have this party."

_So Green was the one behind this…_

Blue stepped aside to let me in and closed the door behind me.

I followed Blue through the Gym until we reached the rooms built for him to live in.

Blue led me to the Living Room, Green and Red already there.

As soon as I walked in, Green got up and sped towards me, "Yellow! It's been so long!"

Green hugged me tightly before whispering into my ear, "Are you still crushing on my brother?"

I blushed, "What?"

Blue rolled his eyes and grabbed Green's shoulder, "We don't need you embarrassing Yellow to death."

Green pouted, "I'm not embarrassing her, I'm only asking her something…"

Blue sighed, "You're asking her something embarrassing."

Green stared at him blankly, "And your point?"

Blue gave her an 'are you stupid' look, "You shouldn't ask things like that."

Green opened her mouth to retort, but I blotted her out mentally and walked over to Red.

_Those two can argue forever…_

Red smiled, "Hey, Yellow."

My blush darkened a bit, "Hi Red. Should we stop those two?'

Red sent them a glance, "They were arguing like this before you came, they just found a new topic."

I nodded, "That's just like them. They always argue like an old married couple."

Red shrugged, "Blue asked me a few days ago if I would mind if he dated her, maybe they will get married in the future."

I smiled, "If they do, I hope they invite us."

Red chuckled, "You see things differently when it's your little sister. Although, they'd better invite me to the wedding whenever it is."

I opened my mouth to comment, but suddenly a loud knock was heard coming from the Gym door.

_Who could that be?_

Red and I looked at each other confused, Green and Blue looking just as confused.

Blue glared at Green, "Don't tell me you invited someone else."

Green shook her head rapidly, "No I didn't. Crystal, Silver, and Gold never responded. I'm actually kind off worried about them. They told me a few weeks ago that they wanted to find Silver's father and Lance. I haven't heard from them since."

Blue sighed, "I'd better go check who it is. I hope it isn't another challenger who can't read signs."

With that Blue walked out of the room leaving Green, Red, and I alone.

_I hope Green doesn't start trying to make Red and I start dating…_

_I'd rather he ask me when Green isn't around._

A few minutes passed and Blue didn't come back, there wasn't even the sound of his footsteps in the Gym.

Red stared at the door to the room, "Why isn't he back yet?"

Green looked worried, "I hope he isn't mad at me…"

I rolled my eyes, "I doubt it. He's never that mad at you."

Green bit her lip, "You're right."

After a few more seconds we heard footsteps coming toward the door.

Red smiled, "Took you long enough, Blue."

Green sighed, "You worried us to death!"

I giggled, "You mean worried you to death."

There was no response to our comments except the door opening a fraction.

Green tilted her head, "Why aren't you coming in?"

Again, there was no answer, but once a few seconds passed, a strange gas started filling the room.

_What?_

_What's going on?_

_What is this?_

Green's eyes widened upon seeing the gad, "Someone open a window."

Red nodded and ran towards the nearest window and tried to open it, but before he could he fell to the ground.

Green collapsed soon after and I was left standing.

_Who's doing this?_

I slumped down, my eyes starting to close and my head spinning.

_Why do I feel like this?_

_It's almost like the gas is putting us to sleep._

_Sleep!_

_Someone is trying to knock us out!_

_They probably already got to Blue, that's why he didn't come back._

I tried to get up, but I couldn't find the energy, my eyes closing completely.

I felt someone walking near me and stopping next to me.

A voice I didn't recognize said, "They're all knocked out. Let's see how the Dexholders will come out of this one. Grab them; we're taking them with us!"

With that I felt my body being lifted and carried away.

_Who's behind this?_

_Why are we being kidnapped?_

Black Out.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

* * *

><p>I've probably confused a lot of you because of the second half of this chapter.<p>

All I'm going to tell you now is that this story is a somewhat cross between the anime and the manga, but I think some of you already assumed that...

Putting that aside, I want to ask you all if you want this story to have Ikarishipping (Dawn/Paul) or Twinleafshipping (Dawn/Barry).

Anyway, the next update will be on February 26.

Until then, Review. (^_^)


	9. Chapter 8: Past and Present

Hello (^_^)

I was in a weird mood when I wrote this chapter, hopefully the weirdness doesn't shine through...

Anyway, if I owned Pokemon then I wouldn't need to put this stupid disclaimer.

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech" **Written Material**

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Past and Present<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Yellow's POV, Viridian City, Unknown Time*

A voice I didn't recognize said, "They're all knocked out. Let's see how the Dexholders will come out of this one. Grab them; we're taking them with us!"

With that I felt my body being lifted and carried away.

_Who's behind this?_

_Why are we being kidnapped?_

Black Out.

* * *

><p>*Professor Ivy's POV, Valencia Island, Late Morning, Two Weeks Later*<p>

_Is it right to help them?_

_I promised Professor Oak to tell him to ask Gary what the letter said and tell him or have Gary tell Professor Oak, himself, but I did neither._

_At least Gary has stayed around long enough to help me finish the research I was doing._

_Nevertheless, he wants to go back to Pallet with Leaf and I can't keep them here forever._

_I guess it's time to arrange things so they can leave…_

I sighed and finished feeding the Pokémon I had been feeding.

Gary was busy analyzing the behavior of the Pokémon I had already fed, so I had no need to return them to their rightful places/locations/homes on the ranch.

_Gary will return the Pokémon when he's done._

I glanced at Gary to make sure that he wasn't having any trouble and saw that he was doing the work just fine, albeit unenthusiastically.

_He really wants to go back home._

_Making him stay here isn't good for his health and at this rate it might make the Pokémon depressed…._

_I wonder how much two ferry tickets back to Pallet cost…._

_Gary has gone beyond what I asked of him and Leaf has made herself quite herself quite useful around the house, which is surprising for a blind girl to be able to do._

_Paying for their trip back home is the least I can do._

I walked back to the Lab building and then made my way to my room.

Once I stepped into my room, I grabbed my laptop and sat down on my bed.

I opened my laptop and looked up ferry prices and timings.

**Price: 1000 Pokedollars Each**

**Time: 9:00 PM Tomorrow**

**Ferry Name: S.S Remora**

**Place: Valencia Island Dock 3**

_This ferry isn't expensive and it leaves tomorrow, so Gary and Leaf can pack._

_It's perfect._

_I guess I'd better buy the tickets._

I clicked on the buy bottom on the screen.

**Number of Tickets:**

I typed in the number 2.

**Single or Double:**

I clicked double.

_It's better for Gary and Leaf to stay together._

**Tickets approved.**

**Please enter your Credit/Debit Card Number.**

I entered the number and the screen changed once again.

**Thank you for sailing with the S.S Remora, please buy again.**

Two tickets appeared on the screen.

_Now to print them._

I pressed the print button and closed the laptop.

_The printer is in the lab so I need to get there and get the tickets before anyone else._

_Why didn't I get a printer for myself?_

_It's not like I can't afford it…_

I got up, leaving my laptop on my bed and headed out of the room.

I walked to the lab room and saw the printer start printing the tickets.

_Good, the printed without anyone taking them._

As I made my way to the printer from the door, Hope appeared and grabbed the newly printed tickets.

My eyes widened, "Those are mine, Hope!"

Hope blinked, "Oh, sorry Professor Ivy. Gary asked me to print his research notes for him. I thought these were it. Why are you printing-tickets to tomorrow's ferry to Pallet Town?"

I sighed, "Gary and Leaf have been depressed since I first asked them to stay here for a while. It's the least I can do to make it up to them for keeping them here."

Hope nodded, "That makes sense…So when are you going to give them the tickets?"

I walked over to Hope and took the tickets from her hands, "I'll give them to Gary and Leaf at dinner. Where are they anyway?"

Hope shrugged, "Gary and Leaf left a few minutes ago. Gary muttered something about being late to an eye doctor appointment when they left, that's why Gary asked me to print his things. It's probably also where he went."

_He probably trying to have Leaf's sight fixed._

_Hopefully something can be done for her._

_She didn't deserve to lose her sight like this._

I smiled slightly, "Thanks for telling me, Hope. Can you start feeding the Pokémon that eat at this time? I'll join you in a few minutes."

Hope saluted, "Yes Professor Ivy."

With that Hope walked out of the room.

I stared at the tickets in my hand.

_Am I doing the right thing by sending them back?_

_Gary's grandfather will have a million and one questions and try to make Gary answer them all._

_Pallet is also probably going to be the first place the kidnappers will look for Leaf._

_I might be putting both of them in more danger._

_I guess I'll just have to live with my decisions and move on._

_Gary and Leaf are going to go back home and I'll be left here with only Hope, Faith, and Charity, again._

_We can't keep dwelling on the past, we need to live the present._

* * *

><p>*Delia's POV, Pallet Town, Evening, Two Days Later*<p>

_Another day of work finished._

I had just returned home from the now closed diner I worked at.

I was sitting on a chair in front of the kitchen table holding a cup of hot tea between my hands.

_Life is so monotonous without anyone around._

_Mimey is around, but he's a Pokémon so I can't really talk to him._

_At least before I had the sporadic phone calls from A-._

_Now I don't even have those._

I don't have much to live for anymore.

_Misty may drop by occasionally to check how I'm doing, but she doesn't stay for long._

_I think coming here brings back too many painful memories._

_Gary is always off doing research in another region or another part of Kanto, he never seems to stay in Pallet._

_Brock is away studying so he can become a Pokémon Doctor._

_May and Dawn have their own lives to live, besides, it's not like I was close to them._

_If only I had someone to keep me company._

I sighed and slouchedinto my chair.

_If only something would happen._

_If only something would change._

I was pulled out of my brooding when I heard a knock on the door.

_Who could that be?_

_Misty came by yesterday, so I doubt it's her._

_Brock shouldn't be on break until next month._

_Gary is in the Orange Islands._

_Maybe it's someone with the wrong address or it could be a door to door salesman._

_I'd better check… _

I got up from my seat and left the kitchen to go to the door.

By the time I reached the door, there was no knocking.

_I wonder if the person that was here already left._

I opened the door to see Gary standing on the other side, someone else behind him.

_Didn't Samuel say he was on the Orange Islands?_

I blinked, "Gary! Why are you here?"

Gary laughed nervously, "Well you see, I just got back from the Orange Islands. I was supposed to go see Gramps before doing anything, but I needed to stop here first."

I raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Gary's face turned serious, "Do you remember what happened ten years ago?"

_The kidnappings happened…_

_If Leaf had been returned safely, would things have been different?_

I nodded, "Yes, Gary. How could I forget?"

Gary smiled slightly, "Then I'm sure you'll be happy to meet my friend."

_What does he mean by that?_

_Why would I be happy to meet someone that has to do with the kidnappings?_

_I lost Leaf because of them and I nearly lost Ash as well._

I looked at Gary blankly, but he ignored it, instead he moved and pushed the person standing behind him forward.

I stared at the girl, not believing what I was seeing.

Her hair was a few shades darker than my own.

Her eyes were as green as the leaves of an Oak tree.

Although those two features could have belonged to anyone, I knew exactly who was standing in front of me.

_Leaf…_

* * *

><p>*Professor Oak's POV, Pallet Town, Evening*<p>

_Where is that boy?_

_Ivy said that his boat should have docked around five in the afternoon, its six now._

_It doesn't take that long to walk here from the docks!_

_What could have kept him?_

I was sitting in the living room of the Oak Mansion, waiting for my grandson to come back.

_Why did he even leave the Orange Islands so quickly?_

_It'll look bad for me because people will think that my grandson couldn't do what was asked of him._

_Although he might have just come back to tell me what was in the letter._

_He might be planning to return to the Orange Islands tomorrow._

The slam of the front door, told me that Gary was back.

I saw Gary walking past the living room through the door, "Gary, wait!"

Gary turned and saw me sitting on the couch, "So that's where you were."

Gary walked to the door of the room, but he didn't step in.

I frowned, "I hope you have a good explanation to explain why you left the Orange Islands so quickly and another good explanation to explain why you were late getting back here from the docks."

Gary stared at me blankly, "I only went to the Orange Islands so you wouldn't think I was that depressed over Ash's death. Besides, I finished all the work Professor Ivy asked me to do, so there was no point in staying,

My frown deepened, "You didn't answer the second question."

Gary rolled his eyes, "You never asked a question. You only made a statement. Anyway, I stopped at Mrs. Ketchum's house on the way here to see how she was."

_His answers make sense…_

_Delia's house is on the way here from the docks, so it would be easy to stop there for a few minutes._

_It's also likely that Delia kept him there for a while and that's why he came back so late…_

I sighed, "Everything that you've said makes sense."

Gary shrugged, "Anyway, I'm going to my room."

_Should I tell him?_

I raise a hand, "Gary, I need to tell you something?"

Gary raised an eyebrow, "What?"

I stared at the ground, "About how Ash died."

Gary gave blank look, "He died in the rockslide. I already know."

I took in a breath, "That's not how he really died, Gary."

Surprise appeared on Gary's face, "W-what do you mean?"

_Maybe the letter didn't mention anything about Ash being poisoned._

_Gary seems genuinely surprised, but then again he could be faking it._

I stared Gary down, and then said slowly, "Ash didn't die from the rockslide. He was poisoned."

Gary eyes widened, "How?"

_I'm sorry for having to tell you Gary._

I bit my lip, "Gary. Did Ash mention anything about him being poisoned in the letter he sent you, because if he did, then we have to label his death a homicide and hunt down his killer. Tell me Gary, did Ash know about the poison? What did he tell you in that letter?"

_What happened in the past to cause the present?_

* * *

><p>End Arc One<p>

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p>Just to warn all of you, the next arc of this story will be pure manga-verse, no anime references what so ever.<p>

Anyway, the next update will be on March 4.

Review. (^_^)


	10. Chapter 9: Targeted

Hello (-_-)

I am so sorry for not updating yesterday, but fanfiction wouldn't let me upload the file...

On the other hand, I'm now beginning the manga-verse arc of this story.

Anyway, I don't own Pokemon and I probably never will in my lifetime.

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech" **Written Material**

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Targeted<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Professor Oak's POV, Pallet Town*

_I'm sorry for having to tell you Gary._

I bit my lip, "Gary. Did Ash mention anything about him being poisoned in the letter he sent you, because if he did, then we have to label his death a homicide and hunt down his killer. Tell me Gary, did Ash know about the poison? What did he tell you in that letter?"

_What happened in the past to cause the present?_

* * *

><p>*Crystal's POV, Violet City, After HeartGold SoulSilver Chapters, One Week before Kanto Dexholder's kidnapping, Evening*<p>

_It's a good thing that we managed to find Lance and Giovanni. _

_We even stopped Team Rocket, again._

I was walking down the streets of Violet City, returning come from buying groceries, lost in thought.

_I think this is the second or third time we've beat them as a whole._

_When are they going to give up?_

_We've battled them and beaten them so many times I've lost count, but they always seem to come back._

_We've beaten their heads time and time again._

_Giovanni has left them because of Silver's convincing._

_If only there was a way to permanently put them out of commission._

_They don't even have a real leader anymore, Giovanni refuses to lead the, that's why he's planning on leaving Indigo._

_Silver doesn't really want him to go, but he knows it's for the better._

_It's funny how a few months ago Silver didn't want to accept Giovanni as his father and now he doesn't want to lose his father._

_I remember when he found out that he was Giovanni's son he was in denial for a long time._

_He kept saying that it was impossible for Giovanni to know if it was true because Pryce kidnapped him when he was only a kid._

_He said too much time had passed since then for Giovanni to remember properly._

_It's funny how things have changed so much._

_Time is the greatest changer of the world._

I sighed and looked around, realizing that in my trance-like state I had passed my house altogether and ended up in the small park on the outskirts of Violet City.

_I must have been really out of it to miss my house…_

_I have the path from the store to my house memorized like the back of my hand._

I stopped walking and leaned against a nearby Cherry Blossom Tree.

_The world is so different than how it was when I first became a Dexholder._

_Most of the criminal organizations have been taken down or in Team Plasma's case are being taken down._

_Team Rocket is in shambles again, and hopefully no one tries to pick up the pieces._

_It was pure chance that it even rose up again in the first place._

_Team Aqua and Team Magma are both gone along with their influence on the Hoenn Gymleaders._

_They only grew so powerful because the Gymleaders were arguing among themselves._

_Team Galactic seems to be defeated, but only time will tell if it truly is._

_Hopefully it won't rise again like Team Rocket has._

_Although the world may seem to be relatively peaceful, evil is still lurking, waiting to strike._

_If only there was a way to destroy evil for good, but there will always be evil in the hearts of man._

_I wonder if that's why Arceus attacked us a few weeks ago._

_Maybe he just wanted to end the corruption that the world has engulfed itself in._

_I guess we'll never know since we defeated him and he left to go back to his dimension._

_I wonder if mankind will eventually destroy itself because of its evil._

_At least then the Pokémon will be able to live freely, without us to ruin their lives._

I was broken away for my depressing thoughts when I heard someone shout, "Super Serious Gal!"

_Why is he here?_

I turned toward the person and yelled, "Don't call me that."

Gold and Silver were walking, running in Gold's case, towards me.

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you want?"

Gold stopped in front of me, "Do you count?"

I smacked Gold on top of the head, a small blush forming on my face, "Gold!"

Silver stopped a few feet away from us, "Don't get started you two. Anyway, Professor Elm sent us here to get you. He thinks something's up again."

I groaned, "Not again!"

_We just cleaned up the last mess!_

_Arceus and Fate don't seem to like us much..._

Silver shrugged, "It's not exactly fair, but we're the Johto Dexholders, making us responsible for the safety of everyone in Johto. I haven't called Green in more than a month because I haven't had the time, and I doubt I'll be able to for at least another month."

_Green must be getting worried._

_Silver is like a brother to her._

_He usually calls her every day, but recently we haven't had a phone and Green's been out of Pokedex communication range ever since she left Johto. _

_Red may be Green's real brother, but she's closer to Silver._

_I wonder how Silver can look so impassive about all this though…_

Gold poked my forehead, "Super Serious Gal, are you there?"

I glared at Gold for a second, "What does Professor Elm want us to do?"

Gold bit his lip, "He wants us to go to the Sinjoh Ruins and examine them to find out if they were tampered with. He believes someone might be trying to summon Arceus."

I gasped, "What? Arceus was nowhere near happy the last time he came to this dimension, he might end up destroying Johto out of rage!"

Gold sighed, "That's probably what whoever is doing this wants, which is why we need to stop him."

_Not another world annihilation crazed maniac..._

I slumped against the tree I was leaning on, "This is just great! We just found Lance and beat Team Rocket a day ago! Can't the world's peace last longer than that?"

Gold placed a hand on my shoulder, "Peace never lasts long..."

_At least Gold isn't always a pervert…_

I smiled, "We should go buy a few supplies, I have some food, and then we can go home and head out tomorrow."

Gold smirked, "Your place or mine?"

_I stand corrected…_

I smacked Gold on the head again and got up, "Let's go."

As I was getting up the wind suddenly blew through the trees and Cherry Blossom Petals flew all around the three of us.

I closed my eyes breathed in the smell of the Cherry Blossoms enjoying their fragrance.

_At least some things are still peaceful..._

When I opened my eyes, I knew something was immediately wrong.

_Cherry Blossom Petals don't act like this._

There were so many Cherry Blossom Petals swirling around me that I couldn't see Gold and Silver anymore.

_How is this possible?_

I looked at the petals again to see a rainbow tint on them.

_Someone's using Psychic on them!_

I tried to move but the petals blocked my movements,

_I need to get out of here!_

I stopped moving and took in a deep breath, it was then I noticed that the air smelled too sweet.

_Sleeping Powder…_

I fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

><p>*Professor Oak's POV, Pallet Town, One Week after Kanto Dexholder's kidnapping*<p>

_I wonder why Blue or Crystal hasn't arrived yet._

I was pacing around in the front hallway of the lab impatiently.

_I left messages at both their houses a month ago to make sure that at least one of them came here today._

_I have a conference with the other Professors and I need to leave._

_Crystal might not come because Elm may have asked her to look after his lab, but Blue should definitely come._

_He's my grandson, which means he should be the first here._

_I can't ask Daisy because she's out somewhere with Bill…_

_Young love…_

_I wonder if Agatha and I were like that when we were teenagers._

_I still don't understand how she got herself involved with a group as notorious as the Elite Four._

_It's a good thing we were divorced by then so no one could connect me with her…_

_It's ironic how much time can change a person._

A sudden ring of the videophone broke me away from my reminiscing.

I walked over to the phone and picked it up, a slightly apprehensive Professor Elm appearing on the screen.

I raised an eyebrow, "What do I owe the pleasure to Professor Elm?"

Professor Elm shakily let out a breath, "Have you heard from any of the Johto or Kanto Dexholders recently?"

I stared at him confused, "Not for a while. Blue called me a bit more than a week ago, telling me that he was going to throw a party for the Kanto Dexholders. It seemed out of character, but then I noticed Green standing a few feet behind him. It's amusing what that girl can do. One the other hand, I haven't heard from Crystal in at least two months."

Professor Elm bit his lip, "Something's wrong. I sent Gold and Silver to Violet City to get Crystal two weeks ago and head to the Sinjoh Ruins. I felt like something was up. I never got a response from them, and I asked the two of them to fill me in as soon as they asked Crystal to go. When they never replied I got worried so I called Red, he didn't pick up. That was this morning. Do you know if Blue is at his Gym?"

I shook my head, "I don't know. He should be, let me call the Gym."

I pressed the hold button and dialed the Gym's number.

All I heard was ringing until the answering machine kicked in, "We're sorry, but the Viridian Gym cannot be reached at the moment, and please try to call again later."

_Someone should have picked up._

_Blue should be working and even if he isn't there one of the other trainers there should pick up._

I disconnected the call and went back to Professor Elm's call.

Professor Elm stared at me, "What happened?"

I sighed, "No one picked up."

Professor Elm's eyes widened, "No one picked up?"

I nodded, "Something is wrong."

Professor Elm bit his lip, "I'm going to call Violet City's Officer Jenny; you call Viridian City's Officer Jenny, maybe they know something."

I let out a breath in apprehension, "Okay."

Professor Elm went on hold and I dialed the Viridian City's Officer Jenny's number.

Officer Jenny picked up a few seconds later, "Yes. Oh, Professor Oak, what can I do for you?"

I smiled uneasily, "Officer Jenny, have you spoken with my grandson recently?"

Officer Jenny shook her, "No, I actually wanted to ask you about that. His Gym has been closed for a week, and no one else has the key but him. Do you know where he could possibly be?"

_Blue is not at his Gym?_

_Where could he be?_

I sighed, "I don't know where he is Officer Jenny. Thank you for telling me about the Gym."

Officer Jenny nodded, "It's my job to know about the town and its happenings. I think I might just report Blue as missing, since no one seems to have heard from him and there's also what happened a week ago."

I raised an eyebrow, "What happened?"

Officer Jenny bit her lip, "One of the trainers that works at the Gym went there for work and reported that the doors were locked and no one was answering. He also reported at the air around the gym made him feel drowsy. When I went to investigate, I noticed that the air had remnants of sleeping powder. There were also a few small blood stains on the steps. That blood could have come from any trainer that went to the gym, but there also looked like what seemed like drag marks on the stairs."

_Sleeping Powder?_

_Blood stains?_

_Dragging marks?_

_No answer at the door?_

_What could have happened?_

My hands curled into fists, "Do you have any clues as to what happened?"

Officer Jenny shook her head, "No, but I suspect that it might just be remnants from a Pokemon Battle. Hopefully no one was injured."

_Hopefully…_

I let out a breath, "Thank you for the information. Goodbye Officer Jenny."

I disconnected Officer Jenny and saw that Professor Elm was waiting for me, "Did you find anything?"

I sighed, "Blue's been gone for a week, the gym's been closed since then. Officer Jenny also told me that there was some sleeping powder in the air the day after he went missing."

Professor Elm grimaced, "Officer Jenny just told me that Gold and Silver never registered at the Pokémon Center in Violet City after I sent them there. She also told me that Crystal hasn't been seen for two weeks."

_That's odd, the trip to Violet from New Bark is time consuming on foot._

_Gold and Silver should have healed their Pokemon._

I nodded slowly, "They might have left quickly."

Professor Elm let out a breath, "That's not all. She told me that about two weeks ago, someone reported seeing the Cherry Blossom Petals cluttering around unnaturally with a rainbow hint to them. She said she sent someone to investigate the incident. The lab results show that a Psychic Pokémon was manipulating the petals."

I stared at Professor Elm blankly, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Professor Elm looked down, "She also said that there was remnants of Sleeping Powder in the air."

I raised an eyebrow, "What does that have to do with- both locations had sleeping powder!"

_This can't be a coincidence._

Professor Elm bit his lip, "Exactly. The last places that one maybe even two or more Dexholders where seen or could have been have sleeping powder in the air."

I gasped, "You couldn't possibly be saying?"

_That couldn't have happened!_

Professor Elm nodded, "All evidence points to abduction."

_That's impossible!_

_Who could have done this?_

_How could the Dexholders have been taken so easily?_

_Why were they even targeted?_

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

* * *

><p>I know this chapter seems like a repeat of the ending of the chapter two chapters ago, but I need to include it.<p>

If I don't include it, then everyone will want to find out what happened later and flashbacks tend to be annoying.

Anyway, the next update will hopefully be on March 11th, but if it isn't it will be on March 18th.

Review. (^_^)


	11. Chapter 10: Alive?

Hello (^_^)

It's been a while since I last updated hasn't it?

Sorry I didn't update last Sunday, but I didn't exactly have the time...

Anyway, I, unfortunately, don't own Pokémon.

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech" **Written Material**

On with the Story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Alive?<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Professor Oak's POV, Pallet Town*

_That's impossible!_

_Who could have done this?_

_How could the Dexholders have been taken so easily?_

_Why were they even targeted?_

* * *

><p>*Platina's POV, Indigo Plateau, Five Days Later*<p>

_I wonder why Professor Rowan brought us here._

_I wanted to finish the Battle Zone, first. I only had Pearl's father, Palmer, left to battle._

_Pearl and Diamond really wanted to find all the Pokémon that Charon's notebook mentioned..._

_I hope Professor Rowan has a good reason for taking out time._

_It's not only us, Cynthia and the Sinnoh Elite Four are also here, and that is only the people from Sinnoh._

_I think I can see all the Hoenn, Unova, Kanto, and Johto Dexholders and Professors as well._

_Elite Four Members and the Champions from each region, except Kanto and Johto are here as well..._

_Why don't Kanto and Johto have any Elite Four Members or Champions present?_

_I also believe that a majority of the Kanto and Johto Gymleaders are here._

_What is going on?_

I was broken away from my thoughts when someone tested a microphone in the large conference room we were in.

I looked up from my seat, next to Pearl and Diamond, and saw that it was the Pokémon Professor of Kanto, Professor Samuel Oak.

_Was he the one that called us here?_

Professor Oak took in a breath, "I know many of you were wondering why we, Professor Elm and I, brought you here and all your questions will be answered. I see that most of you not from Kanto or Johto are wondering why there are not Elite Four Members, Champions, AND Dexholders from either region present. The reason for this is that Kanto and Johto have no official Elite Four. The Dexholders, one of whom is the Champion of both regions, are part of the reason."

_If there is no Elite Four for Kanto and Johto, and they only share one Champion, then how does the Pokémon League run?_

I looked around to see that most of the other people here had the same expression, but they didn't say anything.

Professor Oak sighed, "However, the structure of the Kanto and Johto Pokémon League isn't our topic today. Something big is happening in the Pokémon World. A few months ago, the Johto Dexholders set out to find out what happened to Lance, the ex-head of the ex-Kanto Elite Four, and what happened to the ex-head of the now hopefully, completely destroyed Team Rocket. The three of them were teleported to the Sinjoh Ruins; there they were forced to battle an enraged Arceus."

Gasps were heard all around the room.

_Arceus? _

_He's a legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh, not Johto._

Professor Oak continued, "After they calmed down Arceus, Arceus warned them that something terrible was going to happened. Something that could ultimately end in the destruction of the world. That is where our story starts."

_What could Arceus have been warning them of?_

Professor Elm started speaking, "Almost Three Weeks ago, Nineteen Days ago to be exact, I noticed some strange activity going on in the Sinjoh Ruins, and since Arceus has resided there ever since Gold, Crystal, and Silver, the three Johto Dexholders met him, I was worried that someone might be trying to do something to him. Due to that, I asked Gold and Silver, who were in New Bark Town at the time, to get Crystal, who was in Violet City, and go there. I didn't hear from them since. I assumed that they didn't have to contact me, but that wasn't the case."

_Can they just tell us why we were called here?_

_I have a feeling their story involves it, but can they be more direct?_

Professor Oak cut in, " Five days ago, when Professor Elm contacted me with this information, I decided to call my grandson, one of the Kanto Dexholders, Blue, to ask him if he could ask Green, another one of the Kanto Dexholders, if she had heard from Silver. Green and Silver were raised together, so they were more likely to keep in contact than Silver and Professor Elm. I also needed to ask Blue where he was because he was supposed to watch the lab for me that day while I went to my conference. When I dialed the number for the Viridian Gym, Blue is the Viridian City Gymleader, I received no answer. I tried a few more times and still, no one picked up. Eventually went back to my call with Professor Elm and we both came to the conclusion that something wasn't right."

_It's possible for Senior Blue to have just not picked up._

Professor Elm let Professor Oak take a break from speaking, "After that we both called the Officer Jennys of Viridian City and Violet City respectively, and their answer wasn't promising. The Viridian Gym had been closed for a week, without explanation, starting from the day after Blue invited all the other Kanto Dexholders over for Dinner. If that wasn't enough, Silver and Gold were never seen in Violet City, and there were no records stating that Crystal had left, all her Pokémon were still with Nurse Joy, yet she wasn't in Violet City."

_Wait a second._

_How can Senior Crystal not be in the city if she never left the city?_

_Unless..._

Professor Elm took in a deep breath, "After some more investigating with the help of the Officer Jennys, we discovered that all the Kanto and Johto Dexholders had been abducted, the Johto Dexholders in a location in the outskirts of Violet City and the Kanto Dexholders in the Viridian Gym."

_That's impossible!_

_There is no way my Seniors could have been abducted._

_Even Diamond, Pearl and I wouldn't have been taken down that easily!_

Everyone had mixed expressions on their faces.

The Johto and Kanto Gymleaders that were there as well as the Hoenn Dexholders were staring at Professor Oak and Professor Elm in disbelief, while everyone else just looked shocked.

_They all look like they don't want to believe it._

Suddenly Erika, the Celadon City Gymleader stood up, "There is no way that can be possible! The Kanto Dexholders took down Team Rocket the first time and along with the Johto Dexholders the second time as well! Green, Blue, and Red breezed through all the gyms without that much trouble; they even breezed through the Tri-annual Pokémon League Competition until they had to face each other in the semi-finals and finals! Yellow is the strongest healer in Kanto and Johto, she was the one that beat Lance in the last battle against the Kanto Elite Four! They were even turned to stone along with Silver and they still managed to return to normal! They couldn't have been taken down that easily!"

All the other Kanto Gymleaders and a few of the Johto Gymleaders nodded in agreement.

_They all seem to believe in the Seniors so much..._

Once Erika sat back down, Clair, the Blackthorn City Gymleader, started talking, "I agree with Erika about the Kanto Dexholders, and the same applies to the Johto Dexholders. Gold, Silver, and Crystal managed to stop the Masked Man, Pryce, the Mahogany Town Gymleader! They helped free Ho-Oh and Lugia! They befriended Suicine, Entei, and Raikou. They stopped Team Rocket time and time again. They battled Arceus and by all technicalities won. I don't believe for a second that what you say is true!"

_The Seniors did so much, hopefully Diamond, Pearl, and I can live up to their achievements._

Professor Oak sighed, "I thought that you would say that. I myself didn't believe it at first, but that was before I saw Archer, Ariana, Proton, Petrel, and Pryce."

_Who?_

I saw all the Kanto and Johto Gymleaders stare at Professor Oak with shock and worry.

Also, on some of their faces, was a hint of fear.

Falkner, the Violet City Gymleader, whispered, "Not them...They're supposed to be dead...How can they be alive?"

* * *

><p>*Red's POV, Unknown Location, Same Time as Meeting*<p>

_Where are we?_

_What happened?_

_How long has it been since we were at the Viridian Gym?_

_When will this end?_

I opened my eyes to see that my vision was blurry and I could barely see at all.

_Must be all the sleeping gas they used on us..._

_They keep using it every time one of us wakes up._

_Hopefully they don't use it again..._

I tried to lift up my arm and rub my eyes, and then I realized I couldn't move them.

_Don't tell me the sleeping gas has made all my limbs numb!_

I blinked rapidly, willing my vision to clear; after it did I realized I was chained to a table in an all metal room with weird machines along some of the walls.

_What?_

I looked to the left to see that Yellow, Blue, and Green were chained on their own tables.

_They don't look hurt._

_That's a relief._

I turned my head the other way and gasped in shock.

_Gold, Silver, Crystal!_

_They were kidnapped as well!_

_That's why Silver didn't contact Green for so long!_

_At least I know they're alive now..._

I turned away from my friends and stared at the chains on my arms and legs, wondering how I could get out of them.

I tried wiggling my arms and legs to see if the chains could loosen, or if I could somehow slip out.

Neither worked and I laid my head back to think.

_There has to be some way out of this!_

_What would Green do right now if she was awake?_

"She would ask Ditty to turn into a key and unlock us."

I quickly turned in the direction of the voice and saw that Silver was awake.

_At least I'm not alone in my misery..._

I asked, "How did you know what I was thinking?"

Silver attempted to shrug, but it didn't work out, "It was a hunch, guess I was right."

I nodded, which was a fail, "Yeah... Do you know who brought us here?"

Silver shook his head, which was also a fail, "No. They keep drugging us so we don't know who they are, so I haven't been able to figure it out, but when I do..."

I chuckled lightly, "They won't live to regret it?"

Silver smirked, "They'll be regretting it every second once I get out, knowing that I'll be after them. They'll be wishing for death by the t-"

Suddenly a door slid open and someone walked in.

Silver and I turned and soon wished we hadn't.

Walking towards us were Archer and Pryce.

_That's impossible, Archer was discovered dead at the Sinjoh Ruins and Pryce was lost in the time stream!_

_He should be dead._

_No, fix that, they should both be dead._

_How can they possible be alive?_

Pryce and Archer smirked evilly when they saw that Silver and I were awake.

Archer walked towards a machine to the right of us, closer to Silver than me.

Pryce just stared at us, "You should be happy right now. We're going to use your bodies, your genes, and your souls to destroy the world. Archer, now!"

Archer's smirk widened, "Say your prayers Dexholders!"

Archer pushed a few buttons on the machine and a low rumble was heard below us, it woke up the other Dexholders, but they weren't oriented enough to realize what was happening.

The tables were on rotated until they were vertical and our feet almost touched the ground.

After that, glass tubes rose up around us encompassing us completely, while metal caps came down from the ceiling.

The chains loosened and the tables disappeared into the floor beneath us.

Silver and I managed to stay on our feet, but the others weren't so lucky.

Everyone else fell to the ground, but the impact woke all of them up completely.

Blue punched the glass, but nothing happened.

_Wait!_

_I didn't hear the impact of his punch!_

I leaned against the glass and glared at Archer and Pryce, but they only smirked at our misery, and then Archer pushed another button.

A strange liquid began filling the tube, while some Sleeping Powder fell down on us from the cap above us.

_Are they trying to kill us?_

I tried jumping up to breather in air, but all I did was inhale Sleeping Powder.

_I'm beginning to feel tired already, but I can't fall asleep._

I looked around to see that Yellow had already fallen into the liquid.

_No!_

_Not Yellow!_

_She can't die!_

I banged against the glass in desperation.

_Yellow doesn't deserve this!_

Slowly, one by one my friends fell into the liquid, until only Silver, Green, and I were left.

Silver was the next to fall, the look on Green's face was heartbreaking.

_I wonder who she loved more, Blue or Silver._

After Silver fell, Green gave up and let the liquid drown her.

I tried to keep my head in the air, but eventually the liquid filling the entire tube and I started falling.

_I'm sorry everyone._

_I'm sorry Gold for not training with you on Mount Silver after we came back from Hoenn like I promised._

_I'm sorry Crystal for not helping you with that study of Aero that you wanted to do._

_I'm sorry Silver for not helping you with Green._

_I'm sorry Blue for making you become the Viridian City Gymleader when it should have been me._

_I'm sorry Green for not being as good of a brother to you as Silver._

_Lastly, I'm sorry Yellow for not being able to confess to you._

_I'll always love you Yellow._

_I'm sorry..._

_Maybe, if we're lucky, we'll meet again, somewhere._

_If only we were had one more try at life._

_How would things be different if we were given another chance to be alive?_

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

* * *

><p>I can only guess what is running through your minds at the moment.<p>

Anyway, the next update will be on March 25.

Review (^_^)


	12. Chapter 11: Ruin

Hello (^_^)

I hope all of you aren't mad at me for last chapter...

This chapter should clear up any remaining questions about what happened to the Kanto and Johto Dexholders.

Anyway, if I owned Pokémon then you'd see highly twisted plots in the anime and manga.

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech" **Written Material**

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Ruin<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Red's POV, Unknown Location*

_Lastly, I'm sorry Yellow for not being able to confess to you._

_I'll always love you Yellow._

_I'm sorry..._

_Maybe, if we're lucky, we'll meet again, somewhere._

_If only we were had one more try at life._

_How would things be different if we were given another chance to be alive?_

* * *

><p>*Sird's POV, Just outside the ex-Team Galactic Base, Sinnoh, One Day Later*<p>

_Things are on the bleak side right now._

_Team Galactic is destroyed and the Pokémon League is gaining more power with each passing day._

_At this rate no criminal organization will ever be able to overthrow it._

_If only Cyrus was still alive, then maybe I could bring Team Galactic back together._

_It's too bad that he was pulled into that vortex by those strange black tentacles._

_I wonder what Pokémon those tentacles came from._

_They looked like Giratina's tentacles, but that is unreasonable._

_Why would a legendary dragon Pokémon want Cyrus?_

_What Team Galactic did shouldn't have affected him._

_We only targeted Palkia and Dialga, not Giratina._

_If that wasn't enough, Giratina is said to reside in the distortion world, what happens to this world should have no effect on it._

_That Pokémon couldn't possibly have been Giratina._

_It's just not probable._

_I guess there's no real point in dwelling on it._

_Cyrus is gone and nothing can be changed about that._

_Team Galactic is in ruin and there is no way to rebuild it._

_There is no leader anymore so most of the members won't come back thinking that Team Galactic will just fall once again._

_If only an opportunity arose that would allow me to rebuild Team Galactic..._

I was broken out of my thoughts when a Pidgey landed in front of me.

_What is a Pidgey doing here?_

_They aren't exactly native to Sinnoh, more so Kanto and Johto..._

_Maybe someone there wanted to send me something._

I looked the Pidgey over and saw a rolled up piece of paper attached to its leg.

_So someone did want to send me something..._

I grabbed the paper and unrolled it before sitting down on a rock and starting to read it.

**Greetings, Former Team Galactic Commander Sird,**

**I have a proposition for you.**

**I along with some of my associated have killed the Dexholders of Kanto as well as the Dexholders of Johto; on the back of this paper should be a picture as proof.**

I flipped the paper over and saw a picture of seven dead teenagers all suspended in a strange liquid within large tubes.

_However did this must mean business if he wanted to and was able to kill seven Dexholders._

I turned back to the side of the paper the writing was on and continued reading.

**Now that you know the extent of the power my associates and I have, I will get down to business.**

**We have heard stories about how you manipulated Team Rocket, Team Magma, and Team Aqua in order to further the goals of Team Galactic.**

**Due to this we are proposing that you join us so we can all achieve our goals.**

**We all want world domination and to have the people on this miserable planet bend to our will.**

**With our combined strength and combined knowledge we could make our dreams become a reality.**

**Respond with the Pidgey that arrived with this letter, if you are compelled to join us, if you aren't destroy this letter.**

**With Regards, Pryce (The Masked Man/ Mask of Ice)**

Once I finished the letter, my eyes widened in shock.

_Pryce?_

_That's impossible!_

_He's supposed to have disappeared in the time stream after Celebi trapped him inside of it._

_This is probably a prank being pulled by one of the grunts that quit Team Galactic after Cyrus disappeared._

_Officer Jenny probably caught him/her and is forcing him/her to help catch all the high-ups in Team Galactic in order for him to be let off with a smaller sentence._

_Although, if this letter is real, then I can bring back Team Galactic to its former glory..._

_Pryce was a strong figure in Johto, although his reasons were for the most part stupid, he was strong enough to almost achieve them, unlike every other criminal mastermind I've met._

_Besides, I never was one to give in to defeat..._

I got up from the rock I was sitting on and starter walking towards the empty base to find a pen and paper.

_Team Galactic will rise again and the world will fall under my control._

* * *

><p>*Pearl's POV, Twinleaf Town, Three Months Later*<p>

_Destruction._

_Devastation._

_Disaster._

_Twinleaf Town is now a shadow of what it used to be._

_People are afraid, the world is being destroyed around us, just like Arceus predicted._

_After everyone left the meeting a month ago we began to wonder what Arceus meant when he told the Johto Dexholders that something terrible would happen and that the world destruction might result from it._

_We all just hoped that Arceus was wrong, but all of us from Sinnoh were still on edge._

_Arceus is revered by us as a God._

_Everything changed one month after the meeting, two months ago, when the first of the catastrophes happened._

_Out of nowhere, Kanto and Johto were attacked by masked men._

_The Gymleaders there said that the looked a lot like the Children of Ice that served under the Mask of Ice, Pryce, when we had a meeting, two weeks later, to discuss what was happening._

_They all looked slightly worried as this was said because according to all their records, Pryce was dead and the remaining Children of Ice were under control._

_However, that didn't change the fact that Kanto and Johto were being destroyed and the person behind it was someone that looked exactly like Pryce._

_At the end of the meeting, everyone from the other regions agreed to help, but we were never given the chance._

_Before any concrete plans could be made, all the other regions where attacked, but not just by masked men._

_People that bared a strange resemblance to Team Aqua attacked Hoenn._

_What seemed like leftovers from Team Plasma attacked Unova._

_The biggest shock came when Team Galactic with Sird as the head attacked Sinnoh._

_Team Galactic shouldn't have been able to come back, their true leader was gone, unlike all the other groups that came back, but they did and now Sinnoh was being destroyed before our eyes._

_Sinnoh was now a dark desolate place filled with terror._

_Hope has left the people and for the most part, Diamond, Platina, and I as well._

_Diamond has hope that Platina has the same feelings for him as he does for her._

_I can see hope shining in Platina's eyes whenever she sees us, but I can't tell what or who it's for._

_I only hope that both of them are happy, even if their happiness will break my heart..._

_Hopefully there's some way of lighting the darkness we live in._

I stealthily made my way through the dark streets of Twinleaf Town, making my way to Diamond's house.

Once I reached the door I knocked on it lightly and waited for someone to come.

After a few minutes I heard someone ask, "Who is the real head of Team Galactic? What happened to him?"

_We even need a security question to know if we can trust each other._

I sighed, "Cyrus. He was sucked into some vortex by a Pokémon with tentacles, most likely Giratina."

I heard the door unlock and Johanna, Diamond's mom, opened it before grabbing my arm and pulling me in,

As soon as I was inside the house, Johanna closed the door and locked it once again.

When she was done she smiled at me, "Diamond and Platinum are in the basement. You know where."

_It's funny how we need to have a hidden room to hide in, in a hidden basement._

I nodded and walked over to the bookshelf that the basement door was hidden behind.

I moved the bookshelf a little and opened the door, before turning around and moving the bookshelf back.

Johanna stayed outside, but I heard her say, "Pearl, tell Diamond and Platina that Cynthia came here a while ago and told me to tell you that she wants to meet with you at Sendoff Spring in one week. She said that she has a clue as to where Cyrus may be. She thinks that if Cyrus comes back then he can wrench Team Galactic from Sird's control. Cyrus being the head of Team Galactic is much better than Sird being the head."

_That makes sense, but can we do it?_

I bit my lip, "Okay, I'll tell them... Does anyone other than Cynthia and Professor Rowan know where the three of us are?"

Johanna stayed quiet for a few second, "I think your father might have found out from Cynthia."

I sighed, "That's fine...As long as Team Galactic doesn't know where we are."

With that I walked down the staircase that lead to the basement and made my way to a hidden trapdoor.

I stomped lightly on the trapdoor to get Diamond or Platina's attention, so they could open it.

After a few seconds the trapdoor opened and I climbed down a ladder into the room below the basement, closing the trapdoor behind me.

I looked around to see that Platina was the one who had opened the door, since she was standing the closest to me, and that Diamond was watching the news on a mini T.V Johanna had given us, a slightly sad look on his face.

_I wonder what happened while I was gone..._

The news reporter, who was a Team Galactic Grunt, stated, "Today, our great leader Sird set aside a ten million Pokeyen reward for whoever can capture one of the Sinnoh Dexholders. The Three Sinnoh Dexholders are Pearl Jun, Diamond Shinji, and Platina Berlitz, any news on them will also be rewarded."

_I wonder if people will actually try to hunt us down._

_All that will happen if we are captured is Team Galactic's total takeover of Sinnoh._

_Team Plasma and Team Aqua almost have full control of Unova and Hoenn respectively, but just like in Sinnoh, the Dexholders are in their way._

_If only there was a way for us to beat them._

_The Gymleaders, Champions, Elites, and Battle Brains or each region are either dead or in hiding, with the majority dead._

_If only we had the time and capability to train..._

_If only there was someplace that was safe for us..._

_If only we were free..._

I was broken out of my thoughts when I felt the ground begin to shake.

Diamond, Platina, and I jumped up and went into 'alert' mode.

After a few seconds the ground stopped shaking and we thought we were safe, then we heard Johanna's bloodcurdling scream.

_No!_

_They couldn't have killed her._

_They probably thought that she knew where we were and killed her getting information._

Our eyes widened and we all grabbed our Pokeballs before scrambled for the ladder to get out of the secret room and see what happened, Diamond the most frantic out of all of us.

_Our location's probably already been compromised; there is no point in trying to hide here anymore._

Diamond went first and I went second, leaving Platina for last because she was wearing a skirt.

Once all of us climbed out, we noticed just how eerily silent the house was.

_It's too quiet, like something is about to happen..._

_This is getting so cliché..._

As soon as the thought passed my mind, Diamond ran up the basement stairs.

Platina and I glanced at each other before nodding and running after him.

However, as soon as we reached the first step we heard another scream, this time Diamond's.

_How could they kill him so easily?_

_Did hearing Johanna's scream affect him that much?_

Platina and I ran up the stairs as fast as we could only to be met with a gruesome sight.

Johanna was lying on the floor, her eyes blank, her body almost shredded.

_Seeing Johanna must have destroyed Diamond's mind._

Diamond was slumped against the wall next to the basement entrance, blood from a wound on his shoulder pooling around him.

_He's alive, but at this rate he'll bleed to death._

Platina walked over to Diamond shakily, her eyes wide in disbelief, "No. NO. NO! Diamond!"

Platina fell to her knees and started shaking Diamond, tears streaking down her face.

I started to make my way towards Platina, but then I saw something move in the corner of my eye.

I turned around only to feel pain explode in my leg.

I looked down to see that a Frenzy Plant had gone straight through my leg, right as my vision began to blur.

As I feel to the ground I heard Platina scream and run towards me.

I felt Platina stop my body from hitting the ground and laid my onto her lap.

I could smell blood pooling around me.

I felt Platina hug me close to her.

I tried to open my eyes to reassure her that I wasn't that badly injured, but I knew it was a lie.

As I started to drift into unconsciousness I heard Platina whispered, "Pearl, I lo-"

Suddenly Platina screamed and I hit to the floor, roughly, the pain knocking me unconscious.

_I guess now, the world truly will fall into ruin._

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

* * *

><p>I bet a few of you are mad at me.<p>

I've 'killed' 'another' set of Dexholders and I put Haughtyshipping.

Sorry if I've upset any of you... ^_^'

Anyway, the next update will be on April 1.

Review. :)


	13. Chapter 12: Destruction

Hi (^_^)

This is going to be the second to last chapter in the Manga Arc.

Anyway, I don't own Pokémon, but I discovered that my library actually has a large collection of the Pokémon Manga, go figure...

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech" **Written Material**

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Destruction<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Pearl's POV, Twinleaf Town*

As I started to drift into unconsciousness I heard Platina whispered, "Pearl, I lo-"

Suddenly Platina screamed and I hit to the floor, roughly, the pain knocking me unconscious.

_I guess now, the world truly will fall into ruin._

* * *

><p>*N's POV, Nuvema Town, Unova, Same Time as Previous Chapter*<p>

(A/N: Due to the fact that the Black and White Chapters have yet to be finished, I will make the Unova component of this Arc a mix between what happens in the game and what has happened so far in the manga. Also, I'm not making N a completely dense idiot, time has changed him.)

_I can't believe my father, Ghetsis, is doing this..._

_Team Plasma has destroyed all the cities and towns in Unova, most of the people in then killed._

_Nuvema Town is the only place left intact._

_All the Dexholders, Gymleaders, and Elites of Unova, along with Adler have taken refuge here._

_How could Team Plasma do this?_

_I thought for sure that Team Plasma wouldn't rise again after Black, White, Cheren, and Bianca destroyed it._

_I was hoping that I would be able to live the rest of my life in peace..._

_I guess peace has become a foreign topic..._

I looked around to see blood almost everywhere, not in great amounts, but traces.

_All I wanted was for Pokémon to be free and escape the cruelty of humans, that's why I helped Ghetsis create Team Plasma._

_Now, it's Team Plasma being cruel to Pokémon, and not only Pokémon, but humans as well._

_How could something I helped form get so out of hand?_

I stared at the blood blankly for a few seconds before running down the road as quickly as possible.

_I need to get out of here._

_It's just too much._

_No one deserves this, human or Pokémon._

_If only there was a way to end this..._

I made my way through the streets of Nuvema Town in a daze, wanting to escape the destruction that was ravaging Unova.

_If only I had the courage to stand up to my father and make him stop this._

_If only I had had the courage to betray him and tell Officer Jenny where he was when Team Plasma first fell._

_If only there was a way to change the past and reverse time..._

After a few minutes of running I tripped and fell to the ground, roughly.

I sighed and sat up, realizing that it had begun to drizzle.

_Even the weather seems to fit my mood._

I watched as the rain watched away some of the blood scattered around the scenery before getting up.

_Might as well go back to Professor Juniper's Lab._

_At least she was kind enough to let me stay there._

As I was getting up a sudden force appeared and pushed me back down.

I looked up to see someone I had hoped to never see again hovering over me.

_The Shadow Triad..._

The Shadow Triad grabbed my arms and tied them up, before pulling me to my feet and dragging me down the road, away from Nuvema Town.

_Where are they taking me?_

_Did Ghetsis as them to bring me to him?_

_Why would he want me anyway?_

_He said that I was a failure of a son..._

The Shadow Triad led me down most of Route 1 before turning into the forest and walking into clearing.

In the center of the clearing sat none other than my father, Ghetsis, smirking evilly, "N..."

I glared at him, "Why did you bring me here?"

Ghetsis's smirk widened, "Is that any way to treat your father?"

_Did he just want to play mind games with me?_

My glare sharpened, "You don't deserve to be a father."

Ghetsis only laughed, "N...N... You shouldn't speak like that to someone who is going to help you."

_What?_

I stared at Ghetsis blankly, "What do you mean by that?"

Ghetsis grinned evilly, "It's simple. If you help me. I'll spare Nuvema Town and all those pathetic people you call friends. I'll also promise to not seriously harm any more Pokémon we come across."

_He'd stop?_

_Black, White, Cheren, Bianca, and all the rest might be saved..._

_The Pokémon won't be pulled into this conflict anymore..._

I bit my lip, not knowing what to say.

_If I join Ghetsis all my friends will think that I've betrayed them._

_I'll be joining the side that I hate._

_I'll be doing everything that I'm against._

_Should I join my father or stay loyal to my friends?_

_What should I do?_

Ghetsis noticed my indecisiveness, "If you don't hurry up and make a choice, I'll have Nuvema Town attacked."

My eyes widened in horror.

_No! They're not ready._

_They're still recovering from the last battle._

_There is no way they'll survive, let alone win._

_Ghetsis was probably planning this all along._

I winced and stared at the ground, "I-I'll join you."

Ghetsis smiled wickedly, "I knew you'd see things my way...It's just too bad that I wasn't planning on stopping the attack anyway."

_No._

I lost the ability to speak as I turned around in the direction of Nuvema Town only to see a large column of smoke rising from above it.

_NO!_

I started running towards the town, but my bound arms and the drizzle hindered my movement.

_Everyone!_

I made it out of the clearing and back through the forest until I reached Route 1.

From there, I could easily see the harsh reality of what was going on.

Fire had destroyed everything, there was no Nuvema Town.

I could hear Ghetsis laughing from somewhere in the distance behind me.

_If only I hadn't left Nuvema Town..._

The drizzle turned into a drenching rain.

_Then maybe Nuvema wouldn't have seen its destruction._

* * *

><p>*Wallace's POV, Sootopolis City, Hoenn*<p>

_Will this ever end?_

_Correction, will it end in a way that evil doesn't win?_

_The way things look now, wither evil will win or the world will be destroyed._

_I'd rather have the world be destroyed than fall into the clutches of evil._

_If only there was a way to turn back time, so none of this happened._

I stared out the window of my house, seeing the miserable state Hoenn was falling into.

(A/N: I don't know if Wallace has a house in Sootopolis, but since it is his hometown, it only makes sense for him to have one there.)

_It's been raining and stormy ever since Team Aqua came back to power..._

_You can't even tell if it's day or night._

_I wonder if Archie has somehow gotten the blue orb and has awakened Kyogre._

_Although I doubt that that is possible._

Lightning flashed across the sky and the power went out.

_Great..._

_Sootopolis is already half flooded from all the rain, now the power's out._

_It's not like my day could get any worse, at least there's still enough light to see by..._

Suddenly someone knocked on my front door.

I grumbled slightly before getting up from the couch I was laying down on and heading towards the door.

_I hope it's important..._

_I don't like company when I'm in bad mood._

I opened the door only to be met with the faces of two of my closest friends; one who I wished was more than a friend, Winona and Steven.

Both of them had worried expressions on their faces.

_They'd better have a good reason for coming here..._

I stared at them for a few seconds before Steven awkwardly asked, "Can we come in? It's raining, remember?"

I nodded and let the two of them walk in before the area of my house around the door got anymore soaked.

Both of them took off their rain jackets and hung them up before each of them sat on a different couch.

Once they were seated, Winona looked around, "Don't you have any candles? It's so dark in here!"

_And here I thought that birds didn't like fire..._

I sighed, "No... I used them up when the power went out the day before yesterday. I was planning on buying more when I go grocery shopping."

Winona let out a breath/whine, while Steven and I just rolled our eyes.

_I wonder if she's whining only to annoy me..._

I closed the door that I still hadn't closed and walked over to the couch Winona was sitting on and sat down.

As soon as I sat down, Winona moved as far away from me as possible without getting off the couch.

_It's ironic how a few years back we were dating and now she can't stand being next to me._

I turned towards Steven, "Why are you two here?"

Steven stared at the floor, "We've lost all contact with Unova..."

_Then that probably means that everyone in Nuvema Town is dead..._

I stared at Steven in shock, not wanting to believe what he had just said.

After a few seconds Steven continued, "The same goes to the Sinnoh Dexholders. Diamond's mother was just found dead, but it wasn't only her blood on the floor..."

_No!_

_That means Sinnoh has fallen just like Unova..._

_At this rate, Hoenn will be the next to fall._

_Since all the other regions are down, we're their only focus._

_I wonder how much longer this will last now..._

I looked out the window blankly, wishing for the sun to shine through the clouds and give us hope that Team Aqua's could be defeated.

It was then I noticed that the rain had begun to fall much harder, what looked like buckets fell instead of drops.

_Don't tell me that they're trying to flood us out...or drown us..._

I quickly got up and ran to the window, Steven and Winona right behind me.

_The water was only half way up the first level of Sootopolis City when the day began!_

_Now the Pokémon Center and the PokeMart which are both on the third level are halfway under._

_At the rate the water is rising, everyone will drown!_

The three of us ran towards the door, hastily putting on our coats, before rushing outside.

_The water's already submerged the PokeMart and Pokémon Center._

We ran to the steps that would take us down a level before splitting up and rushing towards the houses on that level.

_Thankfully I'm the only one with a house on the eighth level._

I ran from door to door, asking people to get to higher ground.

As soon as I was done with my segment, I decided to go down another level, but when I looked down; I saw that the water had already reached the sixth level.

_By the time I get to the stairs and go down them, the sixth level will already be flooded, so I'll drown._

I looked around more to see bodies floating in the water that had risen.

_Why did both people and Pokémon have to die?_

_This is a war for people, not Pokémon, well not really..._

_Pokémon will be affected by which side wins..._

_This isn't fair for anyone..._

I was snapped out of my revere when someone slapped the side of my face.

I turned to see Winona standing next to me, "Are you trying to drown? We need to get to higher ground, come on!"

I nodded dumbly before following Winona to the fourteenth level of Sootopolis.

_This is the highest we can go before standing on the rim of bowl Sootopolis is in._

_If only we had abandoned the city, we should have realized that all this rain would flood it._

I sighed and sat down on a rock, wondering what we should do.

_We're trapped here, and most of the people are dead._

_Once city overflows, we'll be left to swim for our lives._

_None of us will last that long, especially in this cold weather._

I walked to the edge of the level and looked down, only to see that the water had reached the twelfth level.

_I guess this is the end..._

_If only there was a way to fly out..._

_Wait, Winona's a flying type trainer!_

_Why didn't I think of it before!_

I turned to Winona, "Do you have any flying Pokémon with you?"

Winona deadpanned, "Don't you think that I would have already thought of that? All my Pokémon were in the Pokémon Center, besides the power went out; I wouldn't have been able to release them anyway!"

_Why does she hate me so much?_

_I wasn't the one that broke up with her, she broke up with me._

_What did I do wrong?_

I stared at the rising water, "I'm sorry..."

Winona stared at me in confusion, "For what?'

I sighed, "For everything I ever did wrong. You know I still love you, even now."

Winona bit her lip, "It wasn't you."

I raised an eyebrow, "I beg your pardon?"

Winona stared at the ground, "You never did anything wrong. I just felt like I wasn't good enough for you."

_She believed that?_

I shook my head, "What are you talking about? I wasn't good enough for you."

Winona smiled slightly, "No, it's the other way around."

I opened my mouth to retort, but then someone else cut in, "It's funny how you two decide to make up when the world is ending. This really is no time for a lover's quarrel."

Winona and I glared at Steven, "We are not having a lover's quarrel!"

Steven rolled his eyes, "I don't know what else to call it... Anyway, I'm happy to have known both of you. I'm happy to have had my reign as Champion. I'm happy that Celebi brought me back to life after I died. I'm happy to have had everything I've had. I'm happy that I lived the life I did."

Winona glared at Steven, "Don't say things like that. This isn't the end."

Steven sighed, "Whatever you say... I'm glad I'm going to die with friends. "

I opened my mouth to comment, but then I felt the water hitting my feet.

_No! It couldn't have reached here already._

I looked down to see that the water had indeed reached our level.

All around us, the people still alive where hugging each other saying their goodbyes.

I turned towards Winona to say something to her, but before I could, her mouth was on mine.

_I guess she still loved me all along..._

As soon as we pulled apart, I opened my mouth to say something, but suddenly a wave of water bombarded us.

We turned to see a red eyed Kyogre swimming in the center of the now submerged Sootopolis.

_So Archie did have control over Kyogre after all..._

I grabbed hold of Winona's waist as tightly as I could before we were once again hit with a wave of water.

When Winona and I pulled op for air, we saw that Sootopolis was no more, completely submerged by the ocean.

A few other survivors, were swimming nearby, Steven among them.

Slowly, one by one, everyone lost their strength and drowned.

Soon, Winona and I were the only ones left afloat, but I could feel both of us running out of energy.

After a few minutes Winona whispered, "I'm sorry, Wallace. I love you."

With that Winona fell into the water.

I tried to grab her but, I didn't have the strength to keep her up, "I'm sorry too, Winona. Don't forget, I love you too."

Once I finished saying that, I let the waves take me and I started to sink into the water.

_So this is what it feels like to die..._

_It's funny how I'm dying by drowning._

_The irony._

_A Water Pokémon Trainer losing his life due to the element he has the most control over._

Water began to fill my lungs, numbness taking over my body.

_At least I was able to make up with Winona..._

_At least I'll be able to die content, even if the time has finally come for the world as we knew its destruction._

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

* * *

><p>I hope all of you don't hate me for this chapter, I felt depressed just writing this.<p>

The Manga Arc ends next chapter, hopefully you're here when I update on April 8th.

Until then, Review... (*_*)


	14. Chapter 13: Time

Hello (^_^)

I was originally going to end the manga arc last chapter, but then I decided to prolong the past arc to end on the 13th chapter...

Anyway, I sadly don't own anything Pokémon related, except a few games.

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech" **Written Material**

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Time<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Wallace's POV, Sootopolis City*

_A Water Pokémon Trainer losing his life due to the element he has the most control over._

Water began to fill my lungs, numbness taking over my body.

_At least I was able to make up with Winona..._

_At least I'll be able to die content, even if the time has finally come for the world as we knew its destruction._

* * *

><p>*Archer's POV, Unknown Location, Two Days Later*<p>

_Everything is coming together so well..._

_With Giovanni as the head, Team Rocket was never able to gain this power or get a base as nice as this one._

_It has everything, from labs to room suitable to living lavishly._

_Maybe Pryce is a much better leader than Giovanni was._

_Pryce's plan has placed the world into the palms of our hands._

_We have everything we wanted, but why does something feel wrong?_

_Why is there something burning me from the pits of my long destroyed heart?_

_What is happening to me?_

"Archer."

I snapped out of my thoughts, a hand loosely over my heart, and turned to Proton.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "What do you want?"

Proton stared at me blankly, "Pryce asked us to meet him, along with Ariana and Petrel, in the Labs at noon. There's only two minutes left until noon, did you forget or something?"

I shook my head, "I was just thinking about how things have actually been working into our favor."

Proton smirked slightly, "It's only because of Pryce and the fact that he was able to capture the Johto and Kanto Dexholders. We were only able to take over Indigo because its people lost all their hope."

I shrugged, "Maybe, but I feel like something else is at play here...something on a larger scale..."

Proton gave me and 'are you insane' look, "Don't tell me that you think that a God actually exists for us humans. Sure Arceus can be considered just that, but he's a Pokémon God, not a human God. We're winning because we've finally managed to come up with a good enough plan, not because someone or something is letting us."

The second Proton said 'Arceus', by chest tightened, but I didn't show any visible signs of pain.

_I wonder if that is true, but then why did my chest tighten like that?_

I stayed silent for a minute before responding, "I guess... On the other hand, weren't you the one telling me that we were going to be late?"

Proton's face contorted and he muttered something under his breath, before walking towards the Lab.

I sighed before walking after him, down the long metal hallways to the Lab.

_Why is there a feeling of dread coming from inside of me?_

After a minute or two we reached the door of the Lab the meeting was in.

Proton slid his access card through the lock and the door started opening.

As soon as it was open, Ariana said, "You're late."

Proton rubbed it off, "This place isn't that hard to get lost in."

Ariana opened her mouth to retort, but Pryce cut her off, "This isn't the time for arguing. I believe that all of you are wondering why I called you here, am I mistaken?"

Proton, Ariana, Petrel, and I nodded, "Yes."

Pryce smirked, "Good. I believe all of you know that I captured the Johto and Kanto Dexholders, but what you don't know is that I asked for the Unova, Sinnoh, and Hoenn Dexholders to be captured as well."

_Why would Pryce want the other Dexholders?_

Pryce continued, "The Sinnoh Dexholders were captured right before everyone in Twinleaf Town was murdered, the Unova Dexholders were captured and taken out of Nuvema Town right before it was destroyed by fire, and the Hoenn Dexholders along with that Wally brat were captured right before Hoenn was destroyed by water. Now, I will show you what has become of them."

Pryce walked over to a machine and pressed a button on it.

Once Pryce did that, the floor in the center of the lab started moving.

Proton, Petrel, Ariana, and I backed away from it until we reached the wall.

Out of the floor rose eighteen tubes, containing the captured Dexholders and Wally, none of them looked alive.

_What has Pryce done?_

All of us gasped, from a mixture of shock and horror.

Pryce grinned maliciously, "They are all dead and if my plan goes well, then no one will be strong enough to stand a chance against what I have in store."

_What plan?_

_Was this what I was dreading?_

_Why would I even dread the Dexholders and this Wally kid being killed?_

Pryce pressed another button, "It's just too bad that I can't have you along me when that happens. You were all such good subordinates."

With that, steel bars went up in front of us, blocking our movement.

_So this was what I was dreading, betrayal._

Pryce's grin widened, "Goodbye."

Metal spikes emerged from the bars and skewered us, killing the others immediately, but leaving me to bleed to death.

_He wanted to kill us all along, leading us one to believe we could trust him._

_What a sadist._

I glared at Pryce, coughing up blood, "Hopefully someone manages to defeat you in the end."

Pryce laughed manically, "That will never happen. I'm unbeatable!"

Suddenly Pryce's laughter stopped and he fell to the floor, his own blood beginning to pool around him.

_I wonder if he's already dead or if he'll bleed to death..._

I looked at the spot where Pryce had just been standing to see a woman standing there with a black sword, covered in blood, in her hands.

(A/N: If any of you have watched Bleach, visualize Ichigo's old version of Tensa Zangetsu.)

The woman had golden blonde hair with black tips.

She was wearing a gray floor-length dress with red and black frills along with black, gold, and gray shoes.

Behind her was a man with gold and white hair.

He was wearing a white, gold edged, shirt with dark gray pants and white, dark gray, and gold shoes.

Strapped along his waist was a sword the looked exactly like the woman's sword, only white.

(A/N: Now, visualize Ichigo's hollow's white version of Tensa Zangetsu.)

_They could easily be thought of as humans, if it wasn't for their red eyes._

The woman flicked her sword, sending all the blood on it flying off, and then she looked at us.

Her eyes bore through me and the other, as if they were examining the very cores of our souls.

After a few seconds, she turned towards the man, "What could we do with them?"

The man glanced at us for a second, "Nothing, Giratina. There is no point in helping these dying humans; it's their own fault for getting caught up in this."

_Giratina?_

_In Sinnoh legends, they say that Giratina is the guardian of the Distortion World and the God of Death._

_They're obviously wrong about Giratina being male, but isn't she supposed to be a Pokémon?_

Giratina sighed, "Oh well. I don't really care either way. Let's just see if the Dexholders are alright and then leave."

_Can't they see that the Dexholders are dead; they're right next to the tubes._

I coughed a bit, "The Dexholders are dead."

Giratina cast me a glance, "You poor fool, you don't know a thing about what Pryce was doing, do you? Rest in peace, young one."

_What was Pryce doing?_

The man sent a warning look to Giratina, "Giratina...We shouldn't reveal important information to these dying humans."

Giratina scoffed, "You're no fun Arceus! Let's go and find what else we came here for. I can taunt these five as much as I want once they're dead and their souls are separated from their bodies."

_He's Arceus?_

_What is with all the Legendary POKEMON being human today?_

Arceus and Giratina looked around the room one last time before disappearing in flashes of white and black light respectively.

I leaned against the wall, the pain from the spikes long turned into a numb throbbing.

_It's funny, how things have changed so quickly._

I coughed up more blood, the weakness in my body becoming stronger and stronger.

_I guess that some things never change._

_The villain will always lose in the end_

_I actually thought... that we'd win this time..._

* * *

><p>*Giratina's POV, Hall of Origin, Fifteen Minutes Later*<p>

_I can't believe that that HUMAN did this._

_He's completely ruined the balance of souls._

_When I get my hands on his soul..._

"Giratina?"

I glared at the speaker, "What the hell do you want Arceus? Can't you see that I'm seething over here?"

_Why doesn't he just let me seethe in peace?_

Arceus rolled his eyes, "Yes. I can see that. It's just that you have this really dark aura around you and its scaring Mesprit."

_Wait they're here?_

The undertone in his voice told me that if I kept this up, Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf would find out what happened to the Sinnoh Dexholders.

_The poor kids would be heartbroken if the find out that the humans the bonded so strongly to are dead._

I turned to see that Mesprit was hiding behind her brothers, Azelf and Uxie in fear.

_Oops..._

_Mesprit gets scared easily..._

_Good thing Azelf and Uxie are there to protect her._

I smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, Mesprit..."

Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit all flinched.

Arceus face-palmed, "Giratina, do you know how creepy it looks when you out of all people smiles?"

_I forgot that..._

_The goddess of death smiling must be terrifying for anyone, except Arceus._

_Stupid God of Life..._

I sweat dropped, "Okay... I get the point. I'm not allowed to seethe or smile. What the heck am I supposed to do now?"

_I'd love to see his counter to that one._

Arceus stared at me blankly, "Why don't you take the kids and put them to bed? Read them a bedtime story or something. I have to find a way to fix things...Come straight back once you're done."

_How does he always have a counter?_

_Besides, how the heck am I supposed to find read a non-mind ruining story that I'll actually be willing to read?_

_Arceus had better figure out something by the time I get back..._

I led the children to their shared bedroom and took them inside, closing the door behind me.

I tucked the children into bed and walked over to their bookshelf, "What do you want me to read?"

_It's easier to ask them to just pick something..._

Mesprit pointed, "Read, the ugly Ducklett, Mom!"

_She always asks me to read that one..._

_That's just Mesprit for you._

_I guess she only likes it because the Swanna goes through so many emotional problems and overcomes them..._

_What can I really accept from the Goddess of Emotions?_

I sighed, "Any objections?"

Azelf and Uxie shook their heads, "No!"

_Their older brother complex is amusing at times..._

_They'll do anything for Mesprit._

I grabbed the book, "Okay. Once upon a time..."

* * *

><p>*Arceus' POV, Hall of Origin*<p>

_How are we going to fix this?_

_Pryce and the others have thrown the world into complete disarray._

_Most of the people are dead and if that wasn't enough the Dexholders are dead, they were the ones that kept the balance in the universe, even if they didn't know it._

_Their very existence gave hope to the people, gave them courage._

_People like them needed to exist in order for the universe to be stable_

_If only there was a way to fix this..._

_A way to change..._

_Wait a second..._

_That might actually be possible._

_I just need to ask the other legendries._

I got up from my spot on the floor and started walking to Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf's bedroom.

_Hopefully Giratina didn't read anything mind-destroying to them._

As I reached the door, I heard Giratina finish, "And they all lived happily ever after. The End."

_She probably read one of the books on the shelf..._

_It's funny how when they were born, she thought she would be a horrible mother..._

I opened the door quietly to see Giratina putting the book back on the shelf.

I stayed by the door until Giratina noticed me and motioned for me to come in.

I walked silently into the room, closing the door behind me.

Giratina ran a hand through her hair, "Did you come up with anything?"

I nodded, "Yes, but we'll need to tell the other Legendries what we're doing and we'll also need their help."

Giratina sighed, "Joy. I hate meetings."

I smiled slightly, "I don't think you'll hate this meeting as much as the meeting in which you had to announce you were pregnant with Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf."

Giratina leaned against me, "I doubt I'll ever hate any meeting as much as I hated that one. The embarrassment will haunt me until the end of existence."

I chuckled, "I don't think your face has ever been that red ever since."

Giratina glared lightly at me, "Let's just call the others, have that meeting, and get everything over with."

_If only things were that simple._

Giratina and I left our children's room, locking the door behind us, heading towards the main hall of the Hall of Origin.

_Hopefully my plan works._

I turned towards Giratina, "How hard will it be to bring back everyone that's died?"

Giratina glanced at me, "Don't tell me that you're planning on doing what I think you're doing."

I stared at the ground, "Not exactly...Just answer the question."

Giratina stared into space, "I can bring back everyone except the Dexholders and Wally. It's impossible to bring them back, especially after what Pryce did to them."

I nodded, "I had a feeling you might say that. At least we have them to replace the Dexholders..."

Giratina's eyes widened, "You can't be serious! You can't use them!"

I bit my lip, "I am and I will. We have no other choice. Besides, the universe's stability isn't the only thing I'm going to use them for... Anyway, I need to call the other legendries here before I say anything."

_This is going to be dangerous, hopefully everyone else agrees._

Once Giratina and I reached the main hall, I sent a telepathic message to all the Legendries, except Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie, telling them to come to the Hall of Origin.

_Hopefully this plan works._

_We're going to rewrite time from this point onward; reversing it might not do the trick._

_We're going to make sure no one remembers what really happened, that way the humans won't lose their hope._

_We're going to manipulate everyone's memories to have a new past, one that we legendries are more involved in._

_We're going to change the superficial structure of the world, so nothing can play out the same way._

_We're going to create people if we need to, this plan has no room for failure._

_We're going to make sure that what just happened doesn't happen another time._

* * *

><p>End Arc Two<p>

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p>I have a feeling this chapter just confused all of you even more.<p>

Anyway, the manga arc, or should I say past arc is finished.

The next chapter, which will be back in the anime time period, will be up on April 15.

Review. (^_^)


	15. Chapter 14: The Lies We Tell

Hi (^_^)

It's time to return to the present timeline!

Anyway, I don't own Pokémon and sadly, never will.

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech" **Written Material**

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: The Lies We Tell<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Arceus's POV, Hall of Origin*

_We're going to rewrite time from this point onward; reversing it might not do the trick._

_We're going to make sure no one remembers what really happened, that way the humans won't lose their hope._

_We're going to manipulate everyone's memories to have a new past, one that we legendries are more involved in._

_We're going to change the superficial structure of the world, so nothing can play out the same way._

_We're going to create people if we need to; this plan has no room for failure._

_We're going to make sure that what just happened doesn't happen another time._

* * *

><p>*Gary's POV, Pallet Town, After Chapter 8*<p>

_I'm sorry Gramps, but I can't tell you the truth._

I stared at the ground, not looking my grandfather in the eye.

Gramps sighed, "You know you have to tell me eventually Gary."

_Maybe I can just tell him a lie..._

_Hopefully he'll believe it..._

I bit my lip, "You know that Ash's dad left on a journey right?"

Gramps nodded, "That is what Delia has told me."

_Maybe this will work after all..._

I fidgeted slightly, "Well you see, Ash's father took Ash's sister with him when he left."

Gramps's eyes widened, "Ash has a sister? Why was I never told this?"

I shrugged, "You never did ask. Anyway, in his letter Ash asked me to find his father and sister and ask them to come home. He had a feeling that he would do well in the Unova League and wanted them to see it. He also felt like his mom was lonely with no one else around to talk to."

Gramps went into a thinking pose, "That makes sense. Delia tries to hide it, but there is some loneliness in her eyes."

_This is working. _

_He's falling for my lies, hook, line, and sinker._

I smiled slightly, "Anyway, since I got the letter after Ash died, I thought I might find them and tell them what had happened. Ash's mom needed someone to comfort her around. I looked through records and found out that the last place they had been was in the Orange Islands."

Gramps raised an eyebrow, "Was that the reason you asked to work with Ivy?"

_That connection isn't really false..._

_It's funny how everything I'm saying is only half true and Gramps doesn't suspect anything..._

I laughed sheepishly, "Yeah... Anyway when I got to the Orange Islands, I helped Ivy for a while before leaving for a few days to look around for them. What I found wasn't exactly the best news."

Gramps looked down at the floor, "They're both dead aren't they?"

I shook my head, "No... Only Ash's father is dead. He was killed in an accident that blinded Leaf."

Gramps looked at me questioningly, "Ash's sister's name is Leaf?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Anyway, once I found out what had happened I went to visit her. The people who took her in weren't really happy about a total stranger wanted to see her, but when she found out it was me. The look on her face..."

Gramps smirked slightly, "I wonder how Ash would react if he found out you like his sister..."

_Where did that come from?_

I blushed, "I do not! Anyway, I brought Leaf back with me to Professor Ivy's place and stayed there for a bit longer before coming back here with Leaf. That's why it took me a while to get back here. I had to drop off Leaf at Delia's place first."

_Hopefully Gramps believed all that..._

Gramps mentally went over what I said before sighing, "I guess your story makes sense. Can I just see Ash's letter to make sure what you said is true."

_Arceus damn it..._

_I destroyed the letter._

_I should have made a fake beforehand._

I fake-smiled, "Sure, let me get it from my room."

_How am I going to make a fake letter in time?_

_How am I going to copy Ash's handwriting too?_

Gramps nodded, "Hurry, I don't have all the time in the world B-Gary. I'm going to call Delia."

_Why did Gramps stat to call me something else?_

_This isn't good._

_Delia doesn't know my lie..._

_Hopefully she plays along._

I quickly ran up the stairs and walked down the hallway to my room, unlocking it with my key.

_Thank Arceus Gramps doesn't have the key._

I walked into my room and locked the room behind me.

I grabbed some paper and a pen from my desk, and then took out Umbreon's Pokeball.

_Maybe Umbreon can use Psychic on a pen to copy Ash's handwriting. It has to work there's no other way._

I threw Umbreon's Pokeball into the air, letting him out.

I pointed to the paper and pen, "Can you write a letter in Ash's handwriting?"

Umbreon nodded, "Of course."

With that Umbreon used Psychic to levitate the pen and started using it to write.

_Hopefully all of this works._

_It amazes me, just how many lies we tell to in order to keep the truth from being revealed._

* * *

><p>*Delia's POV, Pallet Town*<p>

_I can't thank Gary enough for what he's done for me._

_He brought Leaf back to me._

_Even though I've lost Ash, I've regained Leaf._

_I shouldn't call Leaf a replacement for Ash, but I feel like she's filled the hollow space in my heart that Ash has left behind._

_Also, Leaf won't travel and leave me alone like Ash._

_Gary said he's working to recover Leaf's sight, but I don't think Leaf will travel even after that..._

_She traveled enough when she was kidnapped; I don't think travelling again would make her recall fond memories._

I rushed around the kitchen, getting food out to make a large welcome home dinner for Leaf.

_I hope she's been eating alright._

_The blindness might have made it hard to eat._

I placed an onion on the chopping board and started dicing it.

_I hope Leaf likes my homemade stew._

_Then again, she'll probably like anything I make._

_She probably hasn't had a home-cooked meal in a long time._

I finished cutting the onion and took out a potato.

I placed it on the chopping board and was about to start cutting it when the phone rang.

_Who could that be?_

I walked to the living room and picked up the receiver for the video phone, Professor Oak appearing on the screen.

I raised an eyebrow, "Hello, Samuel. Is there a reason that you are gracing me with your presence?"

Samuel frowned, "Why didn't you ever tell me you had a daughter?"

_How did he find out?_

_Did he pressure Gary into telling him?_

I fake-smiled, "You never asked."

Samuel's frown turned into a scowl, "You told me your husband was away on a journey, why didn't you tell me your daughter went with him?"

_I don't know exactly what Gary told Samuel, how am I supposed to lie properly?_

I shrugged, "As I said before, you never asked... You only asked about my husband when you asked the question, not my daughter."

Samuel sighed, "I guess I'll get nowhere asking you why you didn't tell me. Anyway, is your daughter with you now? Gary said he brought her back with him."

I smiled for real, "Yes. I sent her upstairs to take a nice long bath. I told her to yell when she's done so I can give her, her clothes."

Samuel looked down, "It must be hard to be blind..."

I nodded sadly, "Yes, it must be. It doesn't help that she wasn't always blind. She still has her memories of when she could see. Gary promised to help find a way to recover her sight; hopefully he comes up with something."

Samuel contemplated something, staying silent for a while.

_Did Gary not tell him that?_

After a minute, Samuel said, "I think I might know someone that could help."

I raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Samuel nodded, "Yes. I'll tell Gary about him later."

I grinned, "Hopefully he can help. I really want Leaf to be able to see again."

Samuel opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut short when Gary ran into the room, yelling, "I found it!"

I stared at Gary, giving him a 'have you gone insane' look.

Gary laughed sheepishly, before handing Samuel a piece of paper.

I locked my eyes onto the paper, "What is that?"

Samuel replied, "It's a letter that Ash sent to Gary the same day he died. Gary said it said to find Leaf and your husband, Adrian. Gary told you that Adrian is dead, correct?"

_I've known Adrian was dead for a long time, Samuel..._

I nodded, putting as much sadness into my voice, "Yes, but at least I have Leaf left."

Samuel nodded as he began unfolding the letter, "That makes sense."

_Where did that letter come from?_

_Ash would have never written that lie, he would have just told Gary the cold truth, unless..._

I looked at Gary and gestured towards the letter.

Gary caught on and mouthed, "It's a fake."

_Ash probably wrote about the kidnappings in his real letter._

Samuel quickly read the letter, "It's hard to believe that all of this is true... Do you want to read the letter Delia?"

Gary and I sighed in relief once Samuel said that.

_He believes us._

I shook my head, "It's okay. I've already figured out what it says. Is there anything else you want to know?"

Samuel smiled slightly, "It's okay. I already learned all I wanted to find out. Anyway, you should go check on Leaf."

My eyes widened, "She's been in the bath for almost half an hour. Hopefully she didn't drown."

Samuel chuckled lightly, while Gary looked worried.

Gary took the letter from his grandfather and put it in his jeans pocket, "I'm going to take a quick shower and come right over. See you later Mrs. Ketchum."

I smiled slightly at Gary before he left the room.

I then turned to Professor Oak, "I have to check on Leaf. Goodbye."

Samuel nodded, "It's best that you do. Goodbye, Da-Delia."

_That's odd, why did Samuel trip over my name like that?_

With that the screen went black and I placed the receiver back into place.

I stared at the screen for a few seconds before leaving the living room and walking up the stairs to the bathroom.

I knocked on the door, "Leaf, are you okay in there?"

I heard the splashing of water before Leaf replied, "I'm fine. I was just enjoying the fact that I'm in a bath at home, although I think my hands and feet have gotten wrinkly. Can I get a towel?"

I smiled softly, "Of course, anything for my little girl."

I opened the door quietly and walked over to the shelf the towels were kept on.

I grabbed a light green one and walked over to Leaf.

I tapped her shoulder and handed her the towel when her hand reached out for it.

Leaf took the towel and smiled, "Thanks, Mom."

_How did she last so long being blind like this?_

I turned around and let Leaf get out of the bubbly water.

Once I felt Leaf's hand on my arm, I turned around and helped her walk out of the bathroom and into Ash's old room, now her room.

I led her to the bed and made her sit down while I scavenged for clothes in the suitcase Gary said was hers.

I picked out underwear, a light green short sleeved shirt, a knee length brown skirt with green leaves embroidered on the edge, and a pair of green socks.

I handed Leaf everything, "Get dressed, after that you can take a nap until dinner is ready."

Leaf nodded, "Mom, do you think I'll ever be able to see again?"

I sighed, "I don't know, Leaf. I honestly don't know."

_I don't know if it can even be done._

_I wish I'd been able to prevent any of this from ever happening in the first place._

_I wish we, Gary, you, and I could just fix this, but we've contorted the truth too much._

_We've lied to so many people about the past._

_I guess we have to live with the burdens that've been placed on us by the lies we tell._

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

* * *

><p>It's going to be hard to get used to writing in anime verse again...<p>

Anyway, the next update will be on April 22.

Until then, review... (^_^)


	16. Chapter 15: Friends

Hello (^_^)

Spring Break is finally here!

Anyway, if I did own Pokémon, I wouldn't be in school and enjoying the fact that we finally get Spring Break as much.

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech" **Written Material**

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Friends<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Delia's POV, Pallet Town*

_I wish I'd been able to prevent any of this from ever happening in the first place._

_I wish we, Gary, you, and I could just fix this, but we've contorted the truth too much._

_We've lied to so many people about the past._

_I guess we have to live with the burdens that've been placed on us by the lies we tell._

* * *

><p>*Dawn's POV, Route 1, Unova, The Same Day*<p>

_It's hard to believe that Ash died over here._

_It all looks so peaceful and beautiful_

_No one would ever believe that something so tragic happened here if the memorial wasn't here._

_I still don't want to believe Ash is even dead to begin with._

_Ash was the one who guided me throughout my journey in Sinnoh._

_He was one of the people that brought me back up when I fell down..._

_He cheered me up whenever I lost a contest._

_He was one of my closest friends._

_Why did he have to die?_

_He didn't deserve to die._

_He didn't deserve to end the way he did._

I was standing near the place Ash died at, along with May, Misty, and Brock.

A small memorial had been erected right next to the fissure Ash's boy was taken out of.

_We all decided to come here together._

_We thought that we might turn into emotional wrecks if we came here alone._

_Although, I think we've still turned into emotion wrecks._

Misty and Brock were standing closest to where Ash died, Brock just barely holding back tears and Misty looking like she couldn't cry anymore.

_She's probably cried so much already._

_She traveled with Ash longer than any of us, excluding Brock._

_She probably knows more about him than we did._

_She was probably much closer to him than we were._

I was standing next to May, a few feet back, both of us looking depressed, a few tears running down our cheeks.

_I wonder if the tears will ever stop falling._

After a few minutes I walked forward and placed a hand on Misty's shoulder, "Are you okay, Misty?"

Misty nodded, "Yeah. I just feel like I don't have any more tears left..."

_I don't know what hurts more, crying or not being able to cry._

I laughed bitterly, "Ash changed our lives, if won't be easy to let him go, especially for you. You were in love with him, weren't you?"

_I know Ash loved Misty; maybe she loved him too..._

Misty stared at the ground, "Is it that obvious?"

_So she did love him._

I smiled slightly, "Only for the experienced eye. He talked about you a lot you know. It wasn't hard to see that he had feelings for you."

Misty sighed, "I know. That's what hurts even more, if it was a one-sided love it would be easier to get over it, because I knew that it hurt for someone else much more."

_I don't think that that's necessarily true..._

I looked up at the sky, "Well that's Ash for you, leaving in a way that it hurts the most. I remember when we stopped traveling together, he was so eager to try again in another region; it felt like he never cared about anyone else."

Misty shrugged, "Yeah, its funny how all of us but May had to stop travelling with Ash. She could have just continued travelling with him, but she left to stay with Drew and the others."

_It's strange that May chose to follow Drew, not Ash..._

_Maybe..._

I giggled, "I think she has a crush on Drew."

Misty grinned mischievously, "You have no idea. She's always talking about how annoying and snobbish he is and about how he keeps giving her roses, red roses."

_Red Roses?_

_This is getting serious._

_Red roses symbolize love..._

I raised an eyebrow, "Really? That's interesting."

Misty opened her mouth to comment, when May asked, "What are you two talking about?"

Misty and I quickly sweat dropped, "Nothing!"

_It's funny how off topic a conversation can get in a matter of minutes..._

May stared at us for a second, before her stomach growled.

May turned to Brock sheepishly, "Brock, I'm getting hungry, can we go back to Nuvema so you can cook something? I miss your cooking."

_Thankfully May's stomach saved the day._

Brock nodded, "It is getting late now that you mention it. We can stay at Professor Juniper's Lab for the night."

I stared at Brock confused, "Who's Professor Juniper?"

Brock sweat dropped, "She's the Pokémon Professor of Unova, I told you about her on the plane flight here, remember?"

I laughed nervously, "Oh yeah..."

_Her name sounds so familiar._

_I feel like I've met her before, but I can't remember w-_

Suddenly my vision blurred and I collapsed.

* * *

><p>*Platina's POV, Indigo Plateau, Continuation from Chapter 10*<p>

_Just who are Pryce, Petrel, Proton, Ariana, and Archer?_

Everyone not from Johto and Kanto looked around confused.

Eventually, Professor Juniper got up, "I don't mean to break you out of your thoughts, but could you tell us who the five people you just mentioned are?"

Falkner grimaced, "Pryce was the Gym-Leader of the Mahogany Town Gym. He was also the Mask of Ice and one of the substitute heads of Team Rocket. The other four were Team Rocket Admins. They-"

Clair cut in, "There is no need in wasting time telling everyone what they did. You just need to read a newspaper article to find that out. What we need to know is how they're alive. All of them were killed. They can't possibly be alive!"

_People cannot just return from the grave._

_There has to be a reason to all this._

_There has to be a reason why they're still alive and why they kidnapped the Johto and Kanto Dexholders._

* * *

><p>*Misty's POV, Nuvema Town, Ten Minutes Later*<p>

_I wonder what's wrong with Dawn._

_People don't usually collapse without a reason._

_I hope she isn't hiding some sort of sickness from us._

_I don't want her to die!_

_Ash was already too young to die and Dawn's even younger!_

I was sitting on a couch in Professor Juniper's Lab, along with May and Brock, worrying about Dawn.

May's eyes were glazed over, like she was in a trance.

Brock was staring at his hands, wishing that there was something he could do.

_At least we managed to get her here quickly._

_If she didn't get some medical attention, who knows what might have happened._

After a few minutes, Professor Juniper walked in and sat down, "Your friend is fine, although I can't figure out why she collapsed. All her health stats show nothing wrong, but I've sent them along with her blood in for analysis just in case."

I smiled, "That's a relief."

Professor Juniper nodded, "Yes it is. I'm just sorry I don't have any beds in the lab to put her on. A couch isn't the best spot to place someone that's unconscious."

I looked over at Dawn, "That's the least of our w-Dawn!"

I jumped up as soon as I saw Dawn start to wake up.

Brock asked, "Are you okay?"

May just yelled, "Dawn!"

Dawn sat up slowly, "Where am I? What happened?"

Professor Juniper replied, "You collapsed on Route 1, so your friends brought you here."

Dawn looked at Professor Juniper, her eyes widening, "You! You're Professor Juniper!"

_How did Dawn know who it was?_

_She's never met Professor Juniper before..._

Professor Juniper's stared at Dawn confused, "Yes, but how did you know?"

Dawn blinked rapidly, "I don't remember. I think it had something to do with when I collapsed. I had a strange dream, but I can't remember it anymore. What's wrong with me?"

_How could Dawn forget something she just talked about so quickly?_

Professor Juniper bit her lip, "I wonder..."

We all turned towards Professor Juniper as she continued, "Could Dawn have developed a Brain Tumor?"

May gasped in horror, not believing Professor Juniper.

Brock stared at the ground, contemplating the likelihood of what Professor Juniper said being true.

_No!_

_Dawn cannot have a Brain Tumor!_

_She can't die on us!_

_We can't lose another friend!_

Dawn sank into the couch, "That can't be possible..."

Professor Juniper sighed, "You might not have a Brain Tumor. It's just a possibility. That's why I sent your health papers to be analyzed. The results should be back any minute; our technology here in the Lab is really advanced."

Strangely enough, as soon as Professor Juniper said that an aid walked into the room and handed Professor Juniper some papers.

Professor Juniper smiled upon reading what they said, "These results say that you're fine. You probably collapsed from a dizzy spell or something..."

_That's a relief..._

All of us smiled slightly and May got up to hug Dawn before sitting down next to her.

Professor Juniper stared at the papers for a few more seconds, before mumbling, "Maybe it happened before..."

I tilted my head in confusion, "What happened before?"

Professor Juniper smiled nervously, "I was thinking about my research. I'm trying to come up with good timeline to explain the evolution of Pokémon and when they first started to appear. It will also explain the History of the World."

_Something tells me that she just made all of that up on the spot._

I nodded slowly, "Okay that actually sounds kind of interesting."

Professor Juniper let out a breath and got up, "Anyway, I need to get back to my work. There is a small Pokémon Center towards the center of Nuvema. Not many people know that it's there, so you'll easily be able to get rooms."

_She actually thinks that I believed her._

Brock smiled, "Thanks. We'll go there in a few minutes."

Professor Juniper nodded and walked over to the door, dropping the papers into a trashcan next to it.

With that Professor Juniper waved at us and left the room.

Once Professor Juniper was gone, Dawn sneezed, "It's really dusty in here, like no one has been in here for days."

I looked around to see that Dawn was right, the room was dusty.

_I wonder why Professor Juniper hasn't cleaned this room in a while..._

May got up and walked to the trashcan, grabbing the papers Professor Juniper had just thrown out, while accidentally knocking the trashcan over in the process.

_Seems like May is still a klutz._

May bent down, "I only wanted to double check the papers, to make sure what Professor Juniper said was true; not make a mess..."

May started picked up things that had fallen, but suddenly she stopped and started unfolding and smoothing out a crumpled piece of paper.

Brock, Dawn, and I stared at her, "May, what are you doing?"

May looked at us, "The paper has Ash's name written on it, and I wanted to see what it said."

My ears perked up, "Really?"

_I wonder what it says about him._

Dawn, Brock, and I got up from our spots and walked over to where May was.

As soon as we reached May, Professor Juniper came back, "Do you children want anything before you- Don't read that!"

_Why wouldn't she want us to read it?_

Professor Juniper made a move to grab the paper, but we had already seen what it said, disbelief creeping its way onto our faces.

**Autopsy**

**Deceased: Ash Ketchum**

**Presumed Cause of Death: Rockslide**

**True Cause of Death: Poison**

**Analysis: A poison has been located in the blood from the deceased. This type of poison does not spread from the body of the poisoned, prevented the poisoning of others. However, this poison destroys the body from the inside. It is presumed that it stopped Mr. Ketchum's body muscles from functioning, ultimately causing his death.**

_This can't be right!_

_Ash died in a rock slide, he couldn't have been poisoned!_

_He died in an accident, his death wasn't planned!_

_Who would even want Ash to die?_

_Who would kill one of our closest friends?_

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

* * *

><p>I was getting kind of tired of writing in Leaf, Gary, Professor Oak, and Delia's points of view, so I decided to make a deviation from them.<p>

Anyway, I hope at least one of you figure out what Ash and Co.'s connection to the Dexholders is before I reveal it along with a few other things...

The next update will be on April 29.

Until then, review. (^_^)


	17. Chapter 16: Fading

Hello Everyone (-_-)

Spring Break is officially over...

Now I have to go back to the Hell known as school...

Anyway, owning Pokémon is something that only happens in my unfulfilled dreams...

"Talking" _Thoughts _"PokeSpeech" **Written Material**

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Fading<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Misty's POV, Nuvema Town*

_This can't be right!_

_Ash died in a rock slide, he couldn't have been poisoned!_

_He died in an accident, his death wasn't planned!_

_Who would even want Ash to die?_

_Who would kill one of our closest friends?_

* * *

><p>*Brock's POV, Nuvema Town*<p>

_How could this have happened?_

_I traveled with Ash for years; I would have easily been able to see that he was poisoned during our journey._

_The only possible explanations are that he was poisoned after we split ways or before I even met him..._

_I doubt it was the first, because even then I would have noticed him being affected by the poison._

_He couldn't have hidden poisoning that well for so long._

_He's only been in Unova for a few months, just enough time to earn four badges; his companions wouldn't have noticed that he was poisoned..._

_If only I hadn't parted ways with him, then maybe this would have never_ happened...

I slumped down onto the couch, my head in my hands, "Why?"

Professor Juniper sighed, "I wish I knew... Ash was such a good boy. Did he have any enemies from his earlier travels that would be capable of doing this to him?"

I looked at Misty, Dawn, and May to see that they were still too shocked at the news to say anything.

I turned back to Professor Juniper, "He was a thorn in the side of Team Rocket since he started traveling so they might have done it. They have the resources. As if that wasn't enough involvement in the criminal world, he helped take down Team Magma, Team Aqua, and Team Galactic. However, almost all their members were arrested so I doubt it was anyone from those groups."

_Team Rocket seems like the best bet._

Professor Juniper nodded, "Thanks for telling me. The police records told me as much, but I wanted to hear it from one of Ash's friends just to make sure of it."

_I should tell her about Jessie, James and Meowth._

I bit my lip, "Actually, I think it had to have been Team Rocket. There were three members always following Ash around trying to steal his Pikachu."

Professor Juniper's eyes widened, "How come this was never reported to the police!"

I shrugged, "They weren't that strong, so we could easily defeat them. I think the people that traveled with Ash in Unova might have also come across them."

Professor Juniper waved her hands crazily, "Are you insane? You should have reported this! Now we actually have a suspect!"

_I didn't think she's react like this..._

I held my hands in front of me in defense, "It might not have even been them. They were such idiots! Besides, they were the weakest Team Ash ever had run-ins with. Team Magma, Team Aqua, and Team Galactic were way more dangerous! They nearly destroyed the world as we know it!"

As soon as I finished my sentence Professor Juniper's eyes glazed over and she collapsed, as well as May, Misty, and Dawn.

_What?_

_Why did they collapse?_

_They were all just fine a few seconds ago!_

My eyes widened and I started running to Professor Juniper because she was the closest, but right before I reached her, my vision fogged up and I fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>*Brock's POV, Pewter City, One Month after End of Chapter 10Beginning of Chapter 11*

_How could the Masked Rockets get so powerful so quickly?_

_They weren't even close to this powerful when the Dexholders defeated them._

_Have they really gotten so much stronger, or are we just so weak?_

_The Dexholders were the ones that fought all the big battles._

_They were the ones that cleaned up the messes we left behind._

_Were we really so weak compared to them?_

I ducked down to dodge that blow from a stray bullet seed.

_They're so much more organized than before._

_Back when the Dexholders took down Team Rocket, they didn't use type advantages..._

_Now, they're using grass types against Misty and me..._

_They're exploiting all our weaknesses for their own gain._

_At this rate, we won't win and Kanto will be lost._

_I hope the condition in Johto is better than it is_ here.

I looked around to see that all the trainers that lived in Pewter were helping out as well, fighting their hardest against the Masked Rockets.

_We should organize a meeting to discuss what is happening in Indigo with everyone from the other regions._

_Who knows?_

_Maybe after the Masked Rockets finished here, they might go to the other regions!_

_They might even enlist grunts leftover from Team Magma, Team Aqua, and Team Galactic!_

_At this rate, they might destroy the world as we know it!_

* * *

><p>*Brock's POV, Nuvema Town, Five Minutes Later*<p>

_What was that?_

I sat up and saw that May, Misty, Dawn, and Professor Juniper were starting to wake up and sit up as well.

_Was that a vision?_

_A dream?_

_Or maybe a memory?_

_I felt like that was really me in whatever that was._

_The problem is that I don't remember any of that happening, but my heart tells that it did happen and it is real._

_This just doesn't make any sense._

May rubbed her head, "Do any of you guys know what just happened? I had a weird vision that I was some strange meeting with people that look a lot like the Gymleaders and some of our friends. They were talking about some weird called the Masked Rockets."

_The Masked Rockets?_

Misty and I yelled at the same time, "The Masked Rockets were in my vision!"

Misty and I looked at each other and I motioned for her to speak, "I was battling them in Cerulean. They were attacking us, but I couldn't figure out why. It was weird because they used type advantages and Team Rocket members never use type advantages."

I stared at Misty for a second, "I had the same vision, except I was in Pewter City."

Dawn bit her finger nails nervously, "I had a vision exactly like May's, just now. Before, back on Route 1, I had a vision about some people called the Dexholders being kidnapped by members of Team Rocket."

Professor Juniper went into a thinking pose, "I had the same vision as May, but I feel like what Dawn said is familiar..."

_What's happening to us?_

_We're all having the same, or related weird visions._

_Why is this happening?_

Professor Juniper gazed at the floor for a few seconds in thought, but the doorbell ringing brought her back to reality.

Professor Juniper looked up, "Who could that be? The assistants should all be leaving by now and no one would come around this late...Unless it's an emergency!"

_Hopefully no one's hurt or something..._

Professor Juniper got up and walked out of the room to answer the door.

After a few seconds she returned with two others.

One of them was a little pink haired girl wearing a light pink dress and pink flats.

The other was a purple haired teenage boy wearing a light purple t-shirt, white jeans, and white and purple sneakers.

_I wonder why they're traveling together..._

_Could they possibly be related?_

_They don't look related..._

_And why do I feel like I've met them before?_

The pink haired girl was carrying a small bandaged Pokémon in her arms.

Professor Juniper pointed to the table, "Lay the Patrat there, I'll see what I can do for it."

The girl smiled and did as she was told, "Thank you, Professor Juniper. Big Brother and I were on Route 1 heading back to Accumula Town when we found it. Since we were closer to your Lab we thought we could leave it with you."

_So they're brother and sister..._

The boy nodded to gesture that his sister was telling the truth before examining all of us.

_Why is he looking at us like that?_

_It's really unnerving._

Professor Juniper nodded, "It's a good thing you did. I'm not sure if this little one would have lasted much longer. I'll have someone look at it right away."

Professor Juniper walked back into the hallway to get someone, while the little girls started crying, "How could anyone do this?"

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

The boy put a hand on his sister's shoulder, "We found it in a trap. A trap set by humans. I think some Poachers might have wanted to catch something rarer than a common Patrat."

_Why did he say 'humans' with such disgust?_

Professor Juniper came back with an assistant who took the Patrat away.

The little girl turned to Professor Juniper, "Will Patrat be fine?"

Professor Juniper bit her lip, "We can only hope. You two should go home; I'll ask the Nurse Joy in Accumula to tell you what happens to it."

The girl wiped her tears and smiled a bit, "Thank you! Let's go big brother!"

The girl grabbed her brother's hand and started dragging him away.

The boy waved at us, "Thanks for the help! Now, you, stop dragging me. I'm your older brother, remember?"

_Why did he say the last part so assertively?_

_Older siblings tend to say that jokingly._

The girl giggled, "Whatever you say."

With that the two left just as quickly as they had arrived.

Professor Juniper smiled slightly, "What a cute pair..."

May nodded, "If only Max and I had a relationship like theirs. We fight so much over really little things. Those two seem to get along just fine."

Misty giggled, "I wouldn't mind having an older brother instead of just sisters."

Dawn grinned, "I would love to have a sibling in general, be it younger or older."

I shook my head at the female's reactions.

_They were such nice siblings, but I feel like there was something different about them._

_I think I met them before, but it seems like my memories of them, if I have any, have faded._

* * *

><p>*Arceus's POV, Hall of Origin*<p>

_Could it really be happening?_

_Can the illusion we crafted have started to weaken?_

_Is our plan to bury the past beginning to fail?_

_What will we do now?_

"Lord Arceus?"

I turned to see Mew and Mewtwo standing there in their human forms.

Mew was a pink haired little girl wearing a pink dress and pink flats while Mewtwo was a purple haired teenager wearing a light purple t-shirt, white jeans, and white and purple sneakers.

I bit my lip, "Did you find out what I asked you to?"

Mewtwo nodded, "We went to check on Ash's friends and it is just as you've feared. They're beginning to remember what happened."

I grimaced, "Thank you for telling me. You two may leave."

Mew and Mewtwo nodded and then disappeared in flashes of pink and purple light respectively.

I slouched against a nearby pillar.

_This isn't good._

_The illusion, we worked so hard to create, is fading._

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry for the, what I think is, lame chapter, but my laptop is in the repair shop so I had to type this on my little siblings' laptop, something they would rather not share with me.<p>

Anyway the next update will be on May 6.

Until then, Review. (^_^)


	18. Chapter 17: Protect

Hi (^_^)

My laptop is fixed so writing these chapters will be so much easier...

Anyway, owning Pokemon is the dream of many other young people, why should I stand in their way and try to get it my self?

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech" **Written Material**

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Protect<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Arceus's POV, Hall of Origin*

Mewtwo nodded, "We went to check on Ash's friends and it is just as you've feared. They're beginning to remember what happened."

I grimaced, "Thank you for telling me. You two may leave."

Mew and Mewtwo nodded and then disappeared in flashes of pink and purple light respectively.

I slouched against a nearby pillar.

_This isn't good._

_The illusion, we worked so hard to create, is fading._

* * *

><p>*Misty's POV, Pallet Town, Five Days Later*<p>

_Are we doing the right thing?_

_Professor Juniper said that Professor Oak knew that Ash was poisoned and that Gary might know about it as well..._

_Is it right to tell everyone else?_

_We told the others, Paul, Drew, and Barry to meet us at Professor Oak's Lab, just to tell them..._

_Yet, here we are at Ash's house wanting to tell Mrs. Ketchum instead._

_Should we even tell her?_

_We might just end up breaking her even more..._

_Her smile has been more forced since Ash died._

_Ash's death cut her deeply._

Brock, May, Dawn, and I were sitting in the living room of Ash's house, waiting for Delia to finish whatever she wanted to do.

After a few minutes, Delia walked in with a tray that had a plate of cookies, four glasses of milk, and one cup of tea on it.

She placed the tray on a table in the center of the room before sitting down, "Take some. They're freshly baked!"

With that Delia grabbed the cup of tea and started drinking from it.

_If I say no it will be rude..._

I grabbed a cookie and started nibbling on it...

_Chocolate Chip cookies are good..._

Delia smiled, "I see that you enjoy my cookies, now is there a reason why you all came to visit me?"

I glanced at the others nervously, "We wanted to check on you. It must be lonely without anyone else around..."

Delia shook her head, "I'm fine. I have Samuel, Gary, and Leaf to keep me company."

_Leaf?_

_She's here?_

_Where is she?_

_I really want to meet her!_

May tilted her head in confusion, "Who's Leaf?"

Delia mumbled quietly, "Leaf is Ash's younger sister."

Brock, Dawn, and May's eyebrows shot up, "What?"

Brock was the first to control himself, "How come I never knew Ash had a sister? I traveled with him the longest!"

Delia sighed, "You probably never asked."

May composed herself next, "Ash was an older brother?"

Dawn finally managed to calm down, "Can we meet her?"

Delia smiled,"Of course you can. She just isn't here at the moment. I believe she went to Viridian with Gary earlier today."

_If only we had come earlier..._

I raised an eyebrow, "Gary's back from the Orange Islands already?"

Delia nodded, "Yes. He actually only went there to track down Leaf and as soon as he did, he came back here with her. He felt like I should have at least one family member around now that Ash is gone."

_I can't believe that Gary did that for Ash's Mom._

Brock smiled, "That's nice to hear. You have your daughter living with you now. Having her back, must make up for losing Ash."

Delia leaned back, "It does to an extent. Leaf isn't Ash, she's herself. I'll always have a void in my heart from Ash's death. No one deserves to die in an accident like his. I can only hope that other trainers will be wise enough not to have battle involving moves like Earthquake or Dig near a cliff."

I glanced at the others again, silently asking if we should tell her.

Brock nodded and mouthed, "She needs to know.'

I mouthed back, "Who tells her?"

Brock, May, and Dawn gave me an 'are you stupid' look.

_Why do I have to be the one that tells her?_

I turned towards Delia and saw that she had zoned out, probably remembering all her times with Ash.

I sighed, "Mrs. Ketchum, we actually came here to tell you something?"

Delia tilted her head in confusion, "What did you want to tell me?"

I bit my lip anxiously, "Ash didn't die because of the rock piercing his chest."

Delia stared at me blankly, "What do you mean? It was obvious that that is how he died."

I stared at the floor, "That's probably what he wanted you to believe."

Delia's began to look worried, "Then, how did Ash die?"

_She seems to know something..._

I grimaced slightly from the desperation in Delia's tone, "Ash was poisoned."

Delia's face paled and her grip on the cup of tea loosened, causing it to spill all over her lap and the floor.

Delia's glazed over, "No! He couldn't have died that way! They said that nothing happened to him back then! He couldn't have possibly been poisoned! NO!"

_Who said what after what?_

_Could Ash have been poisoned before he started his journey?_

Delia slid off the couch, falling to the floor in a sobbing heap.

_We shouldn't have told her._

_She looked even more broken now than she did before._

_She may know something that we don't but still..._

_We shouldn't have told her the truth._

_We should have protected her from it._

* * *

><p>*Gary's POV, Viridian City, Same Time*<p>

_Hopefully this will all work out._

I led Leaf through the streets of Viridian, guiding her to the hospital.

_I'm surprised that I managed to get an appointment to have Leaf's eyes checked to quickly._

_Then again, I think Gramps might have put in a good word._

_They accepted the appointment as soon as I asked!_

_They didn't have very advanced equipment on the Orange Islands, so the doctor over there couldn't do much._

_The doctors over here gave a well thought out diagnosis for Leaf's blindness so easily..._

_They even said that a simple surgery could fix it._

_Hopefully the surgery will work..._

After a few more minutes of walking, Leaf and I finally reached the hospital.

I grasped Leaf's hand tightly and turned towards her, "Are you ready for this?"

Leaf nodded, "Yeah. I really want to get my sight back. I've felt like a burden to the people around me for years, but now, I might be able to change that. Also, I want to see you and Mom again."

Leaf squeezed my hand and smiled at me, "Let's go, already!"

I blushed slightly, "Yeah..."

I dragged Leaf through the hospital doors and walked to the main desk, where someone that looked like a Nurse Joy was shoveling through papers.

The Nurse Joy sitting there looked up at me, "Is there something you want?"

_I thought Nurse Joys only worked in Pokemon Centers._

_They have licenses to treat Pokemon, not humans._

_Maybe this Nurse Joy only works here as a part-time receptionist..._

I nodded, "Yes. Could you give me a patient's pass for her and a visitor's pass for me? My best friend's sister here is having surgery done today and since he can't make it, I came here with her instead."

The Nurse Joy smiled and started preparing the passes, "I thought she was your girlfriend when you two walked in. You two look like you could make a cute couple. There's also the fact that you were holding her hand..."

_It's funny how no one notices that the second I let go of Leaf's hand she looked completely lost._

Leaf deadpanned, "I'm blind."

The Nurse Joy's eyes widened, "I'm so sorry! Anyway, I need your names for the passes."

Leaf sighed tiredly from Nurse Joy's statement, but then her eyes widened and she went into a thinking pose.

I raised an eyebrow, "Really? We were here just three days ago and names weren't needed then."

The Nurse Joy smiled again, "They just put in the new policy yesterday. We can't have any one that isn't registered to be here in the hospital. A dangerous criminal might enter the hospital saying he's just here visit someone and end up killing some of the patients and other visitors."

_That story is way to fictional to actually happen..._

_Well it can happen, but it's highly unlikely._

Leaf and I sweat dropped at Nurse Joy's response.

I stared at the Nurse Joy blankly, "That sound like something from a movie, it would never happen in real life. Besides, wouldn't someone recognize aforementioned criminal?"

The Nurse Joy shrugged, "I don't make the rules, I just follow them."

I sighed and started to open my mouth, when Leaf suddenly cut in, "You're not the receptionist."

The Nurse Joy stared at Leaf, "What do you mean? I work here as the receptionist three days every week."

Leaf tilted her head, "Are you sure about that? If you really are the receptionist then why is there someone tied up under your desk?"

_What?_

My eyes and the Nurse Joy's eyes both widened as we stared at Leaf in disbelief.

The Nurse Joy laughed nervously, "Such an imagination! I think your blindness is affecting your thought process dear."

Leaf crossed her arms, "I am perfectly sane if that's what you're implying. Gary check under her desk."

I blinked rapidly, "What?"

Leaf's face hardened, "Need I repeat myself?"

Leaf turned towards me, "I said check under her desk."

_She really means it..._

I sighed and started walked around to the other side of the desk, the Nurse Joy's face getting more worried by the second.

Once I got there, I started to hear a muffled sound.

_Could Leaf be right?_

The Nurse Joy took a step back nervously and I checked under the desk.

Nothing was under it, but the noise became louder.

_Where is that noise coming from?_

I reached a hand into the spot under the desk and felt something.

I grabbed onto it and pulled it out.

From under the desk, emerged a tied up woman, the receptionist that Leaf and I had come across before.

_How the heck was she invisible?_

I untied the real receptionist and turned towards the Nurse Joy, "Who are you?"

The Nurse Joy flipped over the desk and landed next to Leaf.

The receptionist and I could only watch in horror as the Nurse Joy grasped Leaf's neck, cutting off her breathing.

_What the heck is going on here?_

I jumped at the Nurse Joy to make her loosen her grip on Leaf, but she dodged me easily.

_How come no one's here?_

_Some other patients should have come to the hospital by now or a doctor should have heard all the commotion we're causing._

Leaf chocked out, "Gary help! Find someone, get an Officer Jenny or something! Just stop her!"

The Nurse Joy chuckled darkly, "Scream as much as you want, no one will here you. Notice that even the receptionist is gone?"

I turned to see that the receptionist really had disappeared.

_What did she do?_

I glared at the Nurse Joy, trying to unnerve her, but she only smirked.

With that a lavender light emerged from the Nurse Joy and she transformed into a teenage girl.

The 'Nurse Joy' now had lavender hair with white highlights, that were beginning to turn black.

She was wearing a light purple shirt with a white skirt that had black stripes.

_Who is she?_

The girl raised her free hand and a dagger made of a white metal with a hilt covered in purple pearls and amethyst appeared in it.

She started lifting the dagger up to Leaf's neck with an evil smirk, "Say goodbye to your friend. I would say sorry, but I have no regrets in doing this. The balance of the universe must be preserved at all costs."

As the dagger drew closer and closer to Leaf's neck, the more anxious I felt.

_I can't let Leaf die._

_I promised myself I'd protect her!_

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

* * *

><p>I wonder how many of you can guess just who the person that's trying to kill Leaf is...It isn't that hard...<p>

Anyway, the next update will be on May 20th, sorry about that, but I need to study for my APs.

Until then, Review. (^_^)


	19. Chapter 18: Ten Years

Hello (^_^)

I'm supposed to be doing a Research Paper for school, but I can't seem to concentrate... There's that and the fact that I haven't been on my email in a really long time so my inbox is flooded an I need to clear it up.

Anyway, I don't own Pokémon and sadly never will.

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech" **Written Materials**

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Ten Years<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Gary's POV, Unknown Location*

She started lifting the dagger up to Leaf's neck with an evil smirk, "Say goodbye to your friend. I would say sorry, but I have no regrets in doing this. The balance of the universe must be preserved at all costs."

As the dagger drew closer and closer to Leaf's neck, the more anxious I felt.

_I can't let Leaf die._

_I promised myself I'd protect her!_

* * *

><p>*Professor Oak's POV, Pallet Town*<p>

_I hope these children know what they're doing._

_If they tell Ash's other friends how he really died, things could end up catastrophic._

_As if telling Ash's friends wasn't bad enough, they also want to tell his mother._

_She'll be heartbroken once she finds out._

_The people that poisoned Ash might target them as well._

_If only there was a way to figure out all of this..._

I was sitting down on a couch in my living room, waiting for May, Dawn, Misty, and Brock to arrive.

Barry, Paul, and Drew had already arrived and were sitting on other couches in the room.

Barry was asking Paul energetically questions, "How do you get your Pokémon to be so strong? When did your Torterra evolve to its final form? Why did-"

Drew rubbed his temples, "Will you shut up? Not even June is this annoying on one of her bad days."

Barry's face fell and he stared at the floor in guilt.

Drew took out his Pokedex and started looking through it.

Paul leaned back in his seat, "Why are we here anyway? Troublesome and her friends said to come here by noon. It's past noon and they aren't even here yet."

_He has a point what is taking them so long?_

_Could Delia have not taken it well?_

_That's only to be expected._

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the door to my house was opened and slammed shut, the sound of running heard right after.

Within seconds, an exhausted Brock, May, and Dawn appeared in the doorway of my living room.

Drew glanced at them, "Took you long enough."

Paul sat up, "You're late."

Barry jumped up, "Dawn! Brock! It's good to see you all again!"

_Where's Misty?_

I opened my mouth to ask my question, but then May said, "Misty will come later if she comes at all. She's at Ash's house."

Paul raised an eyebrow, "Why would this Misty person be at Ash's house?"

Dawn glared at Paul, "You don't need to ask so coldly."

Paul rolled his eyes, "Ash is dead, let's just put it behind us. If you called us here to talk about Ash, then I'm leaving."

Dawn's glare sharped and she opened her mouth to comment, but Brock cut her off, "You don't need to act like that Paul. Misty just wanted to stay and see how Ash's mom was doing. She knew Ash much longer than any of us and knew just how devastated Ash's mom was when he died. Misty wanted to make sure she was alright."

_So they did tell her._

I sighed. "She didn't react well did she?"

Brock stared at the ground, "No she didn't. She kept mumbling about someone saying that nothing had happened. She kept saying that it couldn't have been possible that they said nothing was wrong."

I stared at Brock in surprise, "She knows who did it?"

Brock nodded, "Well, she has someone in mind and believes that whoever it was the one that did it."

Drew looked back and forth between the two of us, "What on earth are you talking about?"

Brock bit his lip, "Well you see a few days ago we went to Unova and found out something about Ash's death."

Paul sneered, "That it could have been prevented if he wasn't stupid enough to have a battle near a cliff?"

Dawn stalked over to Paul, "I've had enough of your attitude. You've been badmouthing Ash ever since we came here or at least hinting towards you wanting to badmouth him. What is wrong with you? We didn't call you here to hear you say things like that. We called you here to tell you that Ash wasn't killed because of falling rocks. He died because he was poisoned!"

Once Dawn finished her rant, she quickly covered her mouth, realizing just what she had said.

_It's ironic how one of the largest secrets we had was revealed by Dawn giving a tirade._

Paul's eyes widened while Barry and Drew shared similar reactions.

Drew was the first to compose himself enough to speak, "What?"

Paul was the second to calm down, "How the heck did that happen?"

Barry was the last to free himself from shock mode, "I need to fine the person who did this to him!"

Paul crossed his arms, "How do we know you didn't just yell that out to make me shut up?"

Dawn moved her hand away from her mouth, anger flaring in her eyes, "You actually think I was joking? We saw the autopsy report ourselves! Professor Juniper told Professor Oak weeks ago! Why do you think I'm lying?"

Paul's eyes fell to the floor, "I guess I didn't want it to be true."

Dawn stared at Paul in confusion, "What?"

Paul sighed, "Ash was the person that made me realize just how wrong I was with how I was living my life. I guess his death just hit me hard. He could have avoided it if he was a bit more careful, that's why I resented him dying. Finding out that he died by being poisoned was a bit too much to handle."

_Seems like the boy isn't that bad after all._

_He's just like Gary in a way._

_Ash changed both of them and they both couldn't get over the fact that he's dead._

_I had to snap Gary out of it, but no one was there to snap Paul out of it._

Drew eyes widened as if he suddenly had an epiphany moment, "You told his mom didn't you? That's why Misty isn't here. She stayed behind to make sure Mrs. Ketchum didn't take it too badly. Didn't she?"

May answered, "Yes."

Drew face-palmed, "Are you all idiots? You shouldn't have told her, even if she is his mother. You should have told her after you found out who did it. That way she would know who to blame."

"I'm actually happy they told me."

All of us turned to see Delia and Misty standing behind May and Brock.

_When did she get here?_

Delia looked like she had been crying, but she also looked calm.

I raised an eyebrow, "Why would you be happy to know?"

Delia shrugged, "I don't have to live believing a lie."

I nodded, "That makes sense. Now what was this Brock said about you believing that you know who did it?"

Delia's face turned serious, "It isn't just a sneaking suspicion, and I know it was them."

_Why is she so adamant about this?_

I rubbed my temples, "It could have been anyone out of a whole list of people Delia. What makes you so sure that it was this specific group of people?"

Delia held up a piece of paper, "Misty showed me the autopsy report. The poison was unique to Ash, there's only one group that comes to mind when I think about it."

I sighed, "And who would this group be? Team Rocket? Team Aqua? Team Magma? Team Galactic? Maybe even Team Plasma?"

Barry imputed, "I'm going to fine someone for there being so many evil Teams!"

Delia rolled her eyes, "I can tell you don't believe me Samuel, but I know I'm not wrong. The poison couldn't have been injected when we was on his journey because then his monthly check-ups would have shown something. The poison has to have been there since before his journey began."

Misty stuttered, "M-Mrs. Ketchum? What are you saying?"

Delia stared me down, "I'm saying that Ash has been poisoned for much longer than all of you believe. To be more specific, Ash has been poisoned for ten years."

_Ten years?_

_What's so special about ten years ago?_

_I know that's when Gary came into my care and when Adrian left with Leaf, but what else was so special about it?_

I opened my mouth, "Delia..."

Delia looked at the ground, "Ten years ago... Ten years ago, Ash was kidnapped along with his sister, Leaf, and Gary Oak. Ten years ago, my husband and Gary's parents died trying to rescue them. Ten years ago, Leaf was taken away from me, only to be returned a few days ago. Ten years ago, Ash, Gary, and Leaf were experimented on. Ten years ago, Ash was poisoned."

_How could all this have happened ten years ago?_

* * *

><p>*Gary's POV, Unknown Location*<p>

_What does she even want?_

I jumped up and lunged at the lavender haired girl, hoping she'd loosen her grip on Leaf.

The girls just turned slightly, sending me hurling forward towards the edge of the strange dirt like surface we were standing on.

I tried leaning back but to no avail.

As soon as I reached the edge I found myself standing on something else.

I looked down and my eyes widened.

_There is now way._

I was standing on none other than the Legendary Pokémon, Dialga.

Dialga rose onto the dirt-like surface and gently lowered me back onto it, before turning towards the girl.

The girl laughed and twisted Leaf's neck slightly.

_No!_

Leaf's head fell limply to the side and the girl let go of her body.

_Leaf!_

I started running over to Leaf, ignoring the girl who was trying to kill us.

Dialga glanced at Leaf and then the girl before charging at the girl.

The girl flew to the side at the last moment, leaving Dialga to rapidly turn to charge at her again.

Once I reached Leaf I saw that she was still breathing, but barely.

Leaf's neck was bent at an awkward angle, blood coming out from somewhere to stain the ground around us.

_Hopefully Dialga manages to stop the girl, whoever she is._

_And hopefully he's able to heal Leaf._

_I can't let her die like this!_

I turned to see that Dialga was still trying to hit the girl, but the girl was beginning to look tired.

Dialga made another lunge at her, but she dodged again, only to jump right into Giratina, Arceus standing a few meters away.

_Is there going to be a reunion of Legendries or something?_

_The only legendary missing is Palkia._

Giratina's tentacles wrapped around the girl restraining her.

Once the girl was unable to move, Dialga slowly started walking/floating towards her.

The girl struggled again upon seeing Dialga approaching, "Let go of me. Damn you, Dialga! Damn you, Giratina! Damn you, Arceus!"

_Why aren't the Legendries doing anything?_

_She just cursed at all of them!_

Once Dialga was a few meters away, a bluish white engulfed him.

Once the light cleared I saw that Dialga had changed into a human-like form, resembling a teenager in age.

Dialga had dark blue hair with white streaks and was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, white pants, and white and blue sneakers.

Dialga grasped the girl's shoulders tightly, "What the heck is the matter with you, Palkia?"

_Palkia?_

_You mean to tell me that Palkia tried to killed Leaf and me, more specifically Leaf?_

Palkia sneered, "It's all their fault."

Dialga sighed, "Get over it, Palkia. You can't change the past."

Palkia snorted, "Figures that you'd say that. You aren't the one suffering."

Dialga glanced at Giratina and Giratina let go of Palkia.

Palkia moved to run away as fast as possible, but Dialga grabbed her arm before she could even try.

Dialga pulled Palkia into a hug, "I'm sorry that it had to be you."

Palkia's face distorted into one of disgust and she pushed Dialga away.

Dialga frowned as Palkia backed away slowly, more of her white highlights turning black.

_What's happening to her?_

Dialga tensed, as well as Arceus and Giratina.

Dialga stared at Palkia in horror, "No! Don't give in, Palkia."

Palkia's only response was laughter, sick, twisted, dark laughter, "You don't know what it's been like for me. You don't know just how much I've been hurt."

Dialga yelled, "Don't succumb to the darkness. Don't turn into Primal Palkia!"

Dark energy started swirling around Palkia, all her white highlights turning completely black, "You don't know...You don't know what it feels like to be ripped, torn, and twisted. You don't know what I've been going through for the past ten years!"

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

* * *

><p>Don't you all just love me?<p>

It feels weird making Palkia the girl instead of Dialga, but I was kind getting sick of making Dialga the girl...

Anyway, the next update will be on May 27th.

Until then, Review. (^_^)


	20. Chapter 19: Balance

Hello (^_^)

It's finally Memorial Day Weekend, a long deserved break for students throughout wherever Memorial Day is celebrated.

Anyway, owning Pokemon is one of my dreams, but sadly it will forever remain a dream.

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech" **Written Material**

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Balance<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Gary's POV, Palkia's World*

Dialga stared at Palkia in horror, "No! Don't give in, Palkia."

Palkia's only response was laughter, sick, twisted, dark laughter, "You don't know what it's been like for me. You don't know just how much I've been hurt."

Dialga yelled, "Don't succumb to the darkness. Don't turn into Primal Palkia!"

Dark energy started swirling around Palkia, all her white highlights turning completely black, "You don't know...You don't know what it feels like to be ripped, torn, and twisted. You don't know what I've been going through for the past ten years!"

* * *

><p>*Professor Oak's POV, Pallet Town*<p>

_How could I not know any of this?_

_My own grandson was kidnapped and I never knew._

_I wonder if Agatha knew this._

_Gary probably saw his parents die himself._

_He needed someone to cry to once his parents died and all Agatha and I did was argue in front of him._

_We ignored him entirely throughout the divorce process._

_I still ignored him even after Agatha and I were divorced._

_I've been a horrible grandfather._

_Gary must think that I don't care about him at all._

_I spent more of my time supporting Ash when I should have been supporting him as well._

_Gary is considered the best novice Researcher in the world and I didn't even acknowledge him._

_After all Gary's been through, after all he's done, I don't deserve to call myself his grandfather._

Delia had moved to one of the couches and was silently shedding sporadic tears.

_If Ash really was poisoned back then, maybe he knew that he was going to die._

_He might have sent the letter to ask Gary to find Leaf because he knew his mother would need someone after he died._

_I should have thought of that when Gary showed me the letter._

_I wonder if Gary thought of that the moment I told him that Ash was poisoned._

_He also probably figured out when Ash was poisoned right away._

_If he knew both how Ash was poisoned and why Ash really wanted him to find Leaf, then how come he didn't tell anyone?_

_Knowing that secret must have killed him on the inside._

_I didn't know about the kidnapping and Delia didn't know about the poisoning._

_All Ash's friends didn't know about either._

_Leaf probably just knew about the kidnapping, after all she was one of those kidnapped._

_She probably didn't even know how Ash and Gary were doing until Gary found her and took her back from the kidnappers._

_I wonder if the kidnappers blinded her._

_That makes more sense given the circumstances than Leaf being blinded in an accident._

I sighed and turned towards Delia, "Why didn't you tell me any of this back when I first took Gary in?"

Delia bit her lip, "Officer Jenny said it was better to tell no one of the incident because if more people found out, then the kidnappers would try something again and Leaf would never be returned. She even helped file false records to cover everything up. When Gary got Leaf back she helped us again to fix Leaf's personal records and destroy the kidnappers' claims on her. They had two of them pose as her parents for Arceus's sake!"

_Officer Jenny helped them cover all this up?_

_Here I thought that the Officer Jenny's could be trusted._

I stared at my hands, "Still...It would have been better if you had told me. I would have partially understood why Gary reacted the way he did after Ash's death."

Brock raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?"

I winced, "Gary was highly depressed for the week after Ash died. I feared that he would kill himself at any moment. I guess Gary didn't know how to take losing the one person he trusted with everything, the one person that understood him entirely. At least reading Ash's letter snapped him out of it."

Delia stared blankly into space, "I wonder what the letter said."

I looked at her confused, "What do you mean? I told you what the letter said a few days ago. Have you forgotten Delia?"

Delia shook her head, "No I didn't forget, it's just that that letter was a fake. Gary told me himself."

_The letter was a fake?_

_Then what did the real letter say?_

_Why didn't Gary give it to me?_

_Did it mention the kidnappings or maybe it mentioned Ash's poisoning._

_Gary might have already known that Ash was poisoned from the start!_

Drew cut in, "Backtrack here. Most of us here have no idea what you are talking about and they're plenty of holes that we want filled in."

Paul, Barry, Dawn, May, Misty, and Brock all nodded in agreement.

I sent a glance at Delia who only averted her gaze.

_I guess I'll have to explain._

_It probably would hurt Delia more to explain than me._

I rubbed my temples, "Here is what I know as of the moment. Ash was kidnapped ten years ago and probably poisoned during the incident. About a month and a half ago, the poison had infected enough of Ash's body that it killed him. However, he made his death look like he died from an accident. Also, right before he died he sent a letter to Gary asking him to find his younger sister, Leaf. We don't know what else the letter said because Gary gave me a fake one to read and Delia never read it."

Everyone stayed silent, trying to absorb what I'd just said.

After a few seconds Paul broke the silence, "So you're trying to tell us that the abduction of three people, Gary, Leaf, and Ash, is what caused everything that happened a month ago? How could something that happened so long ago, affect the balance of our lives so much?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could, darkness engulfed me.

* * *

><p>*Professor Oak's POV, Pallet Town, Five Weeks after the Meeting in Chapter 10*<p>

_How could everything have gone down hill so quickly?_

_Only six people are abducted and all of Indigo goes into turmoil._

_Are we really that weak as a group of individuals?_

I looked around me seeing blood staining the walls of the room I was being held in.

_The Masked Rocket are treating anyone still left alive like dogs._

_At least they leave me alone._

_They think I'll die soon because I'm so old._

_Although, I probably will die soon because I don't have any food or water._

_They won't give me any, saying it would be a waste._

_It's a good thing that Daisy sneaks me some of her rations, but I think it's better for her to have them._

_I'm an old man that won't be missed, she's still a young woman._

At that moment Daisy walked in holding a small piece of bread in one hand, half a glass of water in the other.

I glanced at her, taking in her fragile state.

_She needs the food for herself._

_I shouldn't be taking it._

I pushed the bread and water away from myself, "You need it more. I'm only an old man whose time was going to end soon anyway."

Tears welled in Daisy's eyes, "Grandfather... I can't let you die like this."

I smiled slightly, "I've lived my life, you still have yet to live yours. Just eat the bread and drink the water. Daisy."

Daisy stared at the bread and water for a few seconds before quickly eating them.

Once she was finished, she quietly left, not wanting to be caught by Masked Rockets.

After she was gone, I stared at the ceiling in thought.

_It's amusing how far downhill things have gone in only a few weeks._

I looked at the blood around me again.

_If the Kanto and Johto Dexholders hadn't been kidnapped, would all of this have happened?_

_If the Dexholders never existed, would we be in the same state we are in now?_

_If everything was different, would the balance of Indigo still have been destroyed?_

* * *

><p>*Gary's POV, Palkia's Dimension*<p>

_What could have happened ten years ago to make her like this?_

I watched in horror as the energy around Palkia expanded, dying parts of the dimension black.

At the same time, Dialga, who had been blown back by the energy, ran towards Palkia.

Palkia dodged, "You actually think you can beat me. Space can destroy time."

Dialga tried again, "Without out time, space can't exist."

Arceus and Giratina glanced at each other quickly before launching their own attack.

Giratina sent tentacles after Palkia, trying to grab her.

Arceus used Judgment, trying to weaken Palkia to a point in which she could be captured.

After a few short minutes, Palkia was wrapped up tightly in Giratina's tentacles, unable to escape.

Palkia tried to yell out something, but Giratina's tentacles covered her mouth.

Dialga turned to Arceus, "What do we do with her?"

Arceus made a sound that sounded like a sigh, "Take her to the Hall of Origin. We'll deal with her there."

Dialga nodded and he disappeared in a flash of bluish white light, while Giratina and Palkia disappeared in a flash of black light.

Once the three were gone I turned back to Leaf, only to see that she was barely even breathing.

_Damn it!_

_What am I going to do now?_

_This place is already collapsing and I don't know how to leave._

_Leaf needs medical help, help I can't give her._

I slipped my hand into Leaf's hoping that it wouldn't turn cold.

After a few seconds my fears became a reality as Leaf stopped breathing and the warmth started leaving her.

_No!_

_She can't die like this!_

_I was supposed to take care of her!_

_Ash would never forgive me!_

A few tears made my way down my face as Leaf's body went completely cold and limp.

"There's still a way to save her."

I turned around to see Arceus floating behind me.

I stared at him in confusion, "She's dead. You can't bring back the dead."

Arceus didn't respond, a white light engulfing him.

Once the light faded, a young man with gold and blond hair was standing in Arceus's place.

He was wearing a white, gold edged, shirt with dark gray pants and white, dark gray, and gold shoes.

_What?_

_Arceus can turn into a human?_

_That makes no sense, he's a POKEMON, NOT a human._

_Then again, Palkia and Dialga did the same thing._

_Could Legendries have the ability to transform into humans?_

_If they do, then I have to study them more._

_I will also need to report this to the rest of the Pokemon Researchers..._

Arceus cut in, "Don't even think about it."

I gave him a confused stare, "Think about what?"

Arceus gave me a blank stare, "I can read minds if I want to and I don't like your train of thought. Besides, shouldn't you be more worried about the girl?"

_Leaf!_

_I can't believe I forgot about her when I went into Researcher Mode._

I gasped and turned back to Leaf, "How can we save her? She's dead. You'd have to bring her back from the dead in order to save her. That isn't possible."

Arceus rolled his eyes, "It amazes me just how stupid humans are. I am the Legendary Pokemon of Life, do you think I can't bring someone back from the dead?"

I laughed sheepishly, "Oh yeah... That makes sense."

Arceus smiled slightly, "Now that we have that down, we need to get Giratina. Giratina will find Leaf's soul so we can bring her back to life."

With that Arceus grabbed my arm and Leaf's arm, before we all disappeared in a flash of light.

_Hopefully Giratina will help us._

_Hopefully we can bring Leaf back to life._

_And hopefully bringing one girl back from the dead doesn't destroy the balance of the universe._

* * *

><p>*Palkia's POV, Hall of Origin*<p>

_They don't understand._

_They don't know what I've been going though._

_They don't feel like they're being ripped apart every second of the day._

_It's all their fault._

_When the Dexholders were killed, the universe began to crumble._

_The Dexholders were the keepers of the balance, even if they didn't know it._

_Each of them represented a different aspect of the universe, the human versions of the Legendary Pokemon._

_When the Dexholders were killed the other Legendries and I needed to find a way to save the universe, fast._

_They decided not to reverse time, instead the decided to distort space._

_They didn't take into account what would happen to me._

_They just let me suffer for ten years._

_They used the results of that human's experiments to restore the balance and hold the illusion, but they didn't think about what the toll on me would be._

_They will pay for this._

_I will make sure they feel the same pain I've been feeling for the past decade._

_I will kill them._

_I will kill the new keepers of the balance._

_After that, I'll only laugh as the universe crumbles._

I smirked evilly, my dark plans lighting of my mood.

_Yes..._

_I will destroy the balance._

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

* * *

><p>I feel like the beginning of this chapter sucked, oh well.<p>

I wonder if any of you can guess who all the balance keepers are.

Some of them are quite obvious.

Anyway, the next update will hopefully be on June 3rd, but if it isn't the next update will be on June 10 and if it isn't then, the next update will be on June 17.

Until then, Review. (^_^)


	21. Chapter 20: Distorted

Hello (^_^)

It's been a long time hasn't it?

Sorry for not updating in three weeks, but I had a load of things to do, but now I'm back!

Anyway, there is a long list of things I wish to own, I'll start with buying the cheaper stuff first, and Pokémon is on the expensive side, so I obviously don't own it.

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech" **Written Material**

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: Distorted<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Palkia's POV, Hall of Origin*

_I will kill the new keepers of the balance._

_After that, I'll only laugh as the universe crumbles._

I smirked evilly, my dark plans lighting of my mood.

_Yes..._

_I will destroy the balance._

* * *

><p>*Drew's POV, Pallet Town*<p>

_And the old man collapses, why isn't that surprising?_

I blinked rapidly, not believing my own thoughts.

Everyone, but me, was huddled around Professor Oak.

Brock had caught him before he hit the ground and laid him on a couch.

_I should be worried, but I feel like he'll be fine._

_I feel like I've seen worse._

_I feel like I've seen someone collapse and almost die from it._

I started rubbing my temples in annoyance.

_Where are these weird feelings coming from?_

_I've never seen someone (almost) die in front of me._

_Heck, no one I know other than Ash has died recently._

_Ash wasn't even within a hundred miles of me when he died._

_If that's all true then who did I knew that died or almost died within the past few months?_

_This is just getting troublesome._

_Great, now I'm beginning to sound like Paul, except he calls Dawn that..._

"Drew?"

"Drew!"

"Andrew Shuu Hayden, are you listening?"

I shook my head, breaking my train of thought, "What, June?"

May glared at me, "My name is May, not June. Anyway, we've been calling you for the past five minutes asking for you to go get some medical supplied from the bathroom, but you were so busy thinking you didn't hear us. What if Professor Oak dies?"

I sighed, "He only fell unconscious, and it might be from stress of shock. Besides, I was thinking about something important, not like you ever think in the first place, June."

May crossed her arms, "I do think, just not as much as you. And my name is May, M-A-Y."

I smirked, "I know how to spell and I know what you name is."

May scowled, "Then why do you never call me by it?"

I shrugged, "Don't know. It's fun to annoy you, besides you look cuter when you're angry."

_That was not supposed to come out!_

May turned red, "What?"

I face-palmed, "I can't believe I just said that out loud."

Paul was smirking, "You did so get over it, just be happy everyone is so busy fussing over Professor Oak to have heard it."

I glared at him, "Don't you have something better to do than annoy me?"

Paul's smirk widened, "Not really. Professor Oak seems fine. They caught him before he could hit anything anyway."

I nodded, "True..."

May cut in, "Are you ignoring me?"

I tuned her out.

Paul frowned, "What worries me is that he collapsed right after I made that comment."

_That is kind of strange._

_Maybe it was something that Paul said..._

_Maybe Paul said something that triggered something the Professor Oak forgot..._

_That idea doesn't really make much sense but it is possible..._

I glanced at Professor Oak to see that he was still unconscious.

_It's been ten minutes; shouldn't he have woken up by now?_

As if Arceus had listened to me, Professor Oak began to stir.

After a few seconds he sat up rubbing his head, "What happened?"

I stated bluntly, "You collapsed, fainted, fell unconscious, it's all the same to me."

May whacked me on the back of my head, "Don't be so rude, Drew."

I shrugged, "He was only asking for the truth. There's no point in sugar-coating it."

_The truth is the truth, you can't change it._

May placed her hands on her hips, "Still. You didn't have to say it so bluntly."

I rolled my eyes, "And your point is?"

May threw her hands into the air, "You're so infuriating!"

I flicked my hair, "Maybe you're just too dense to understand things."

May glared at me, "Don't flick your hair."

I flicked it again, "Why?"

May's glare sharpened, "It's annoying."

I smirked and lifted my hand to flip, but before I could, May lunged at me, but I side stepped, causing her to land on the floor.

_At least my reflexes aren't that bad._

May landed on the floor with an 'oof', "I hate you, Andrew Hayden!"

I raised an eyebrow, "So we're on full name basis now instead of just first name basis."

May started getting up, "Why you."

From the background I could hear Misty ask Brock, "Should we stop them?"

Brock replied, "No. Both of them have been tense and angry about something ever since Professor Oak collapsed. I remember Drew saying something, it probably threw May off."

_Damn, they think it's all my fault._

I dodged another lunge from May, "What wrong with you?"

May growled, "What's wrong with me? What wrong with you?"

I sighed, "There is nothing wrong with me."

May laughed sardonically, "Of course there isn't."

May made another lunge for me, but before I could step out of the way, someone or something pushed me forward.

May and I both fell to the floor, my lips on top of hers.

_Sapphire's going to murder me!_

_Wait..._

_Who's Sapphire?_

_Where did that thought even come from?_

I pushed myself up enough so I wasn't on top of May.

I looked around to see Paul smirking and everyone else watching in shock.

I sent a glare at Paul and stood up, before helping May up.

Silence encompassed the room for a few seconds until Professor Oak shakily asked, "Wally? Sapphire?"

_There's that name again._

_Who the heck is Sapphire?_

_On the other hand, who is Wally?_

I stared at Professor Oak for a few seconds, giving him an 'are you crazy' look, before something caught my eye.

My reflection on the T.V. screen was different.

I stared at it for a few seconds until it turned back into my normal reflection.

_What was that?_

_The person in the television screen looked a lot like me, but wasn't me._

_He could easily fall as me and I could easily fall as him._

_The resemblance is uncanny._

I stared at the T.V screen willing the different reflection to appear again.

_Who is that?_

_Could it have been this Wally person Professor Oak was talking about?_

_If it is, why did he appear in my reflection?_

_Why was my reflection even distorted in the first place?_

* * *

><p>*Giratina's POV, Hall of Origin*<p>

_This is all Arceus's fault._

_If he didn't come up with his plan, then none of this would have happened._

I was standing in the middle of the Hall of Origin with Dialga and a captured Palkia.

Dialga was watching Palkia with a worried expression, one that only deepened when an evil smirk appeared on Palkia's face.

_When Arceus gets here, I am going to murder him, God of Life be damned._

_Palkia doesn't deserve this, no one does._

_Hopefully we can stop her from going completely insane and plotting to kill us all, but then again she may have already reached that point._

_I'm half tempted right now to ask Dialga to let us go back in time and killed Pryce before all this even started._

_Although we'll have to destroy this universe to do that, but this universe is falling apart to begin with._

_I don't think any of the other legendries would mind its destruction or going back in time._

_We can also destroy the Palkia of this time and prevent the Palkia of the past from being corrupted._

_It could all work out._

"It won't work."

I glanced at Dialga, "Why won't it?"

Dialga sighed, "If we did indeed time travel, then the Palkia of the past would find out, whether it's from our slightly different behaviors or our actions it won't really matter. She'll then pester us until she finds out why we even time traveled in the first place and keep asking why she didn't come back with us."

I bit my lip, "That might not happen."

Dialga ignored my comment, "We could tell her that we time traveled because she died and the universe was falling apart, but she might not believe that. She's probably ask why Arceus didn't just assign a new God or Goddess of Space. I could pull the 'I love you' card, but she wouldn't fully believe me. In the end she'll probably find out and hate us for the rest of existence."

_He's really thought everything over, hasn't he?_

_It makes sense..._

_He would do anything to save Palkia, even sacrifice himself._

_I would do the same thing for Mesprit, Uxie, Azelf, and even Arceus if it came down to it._

I sighed and stared at a wall, "What is taking Arceus so long?"

"I was busy trying to heal the girl's body."

I turned and glared, "You didn't need to. You could have just let her die."

Arceus chuckled lightly, "Then the past would repeat itself. One from Kanto is already gone, another is practically gone. One usually cannot do the work of three."

_Does he even realize I'm mad at him?_

I huffed, "I'm going to assume she's fine then?"

Arceus shook his head, "She was already dead before I started healing her body, note how I said body before."

I raised an eyebrow, "I'm going to assume you want me to give you her soul so you can revive her?"

Arceus nodded, "Yes."

_Does he actually think bringing one girl back to life will fix things?_

I started laughing, "Are you insane? Do you know how hard that is and the after effect of it?"

Arceus waved a hand, "I already now, you've told me before. I'll think of someway to pay you back later, but for now I need that soul."

I grit my teeth, "I can't believe we're doing the same exact thing Pryce was doing..."

_Does having a good intention change the fact that you're doing something horrendous?_

Arceus lowered his gaze in shame while I located the girl's soul.

After a few seconds, the girl's soul appeared in my hand in the shape of a shining green orb.

I held out the orb, "Just remember we don't know what memories she'll have, so you might need to call one of the Psychic-Type legendries to help you."

Arceus took the orb and was about to leave when suddenly the sound of a scream filled the air.

Arceus and I both turned to see Dialga lying on the ground unconscious, with a now free Palkia standing next to him, an evil smile on her face and dark energy around her.

Palkia stared at us for a few seconds before her smile widened, "Looks like I can just kill you now..."

_Damn it!_

_She's already gone fully insane!_

_We need to do something about her now!_

I turned to Arceus, "Go revive the girl. I'll handle her."

Arceus stared at me wearily before leaving the Hall.

Palkia looked at the spot where Arceus just was for a few seconds before growling, "My prey has escaped. There is no reason to stay here anymore unless I can kill all my prey at once."

_She can't escape!_

I ran at Palkia trying to catch her before she left, but by the time I reached the spot she was standing, she was already gone.

_This isn't good._

_Who knows what she can and will do?_

_We need to stop her before something drastic happens._

_If only we hadn't agreed with Arceus's plan, ten years ago._

_Then again, who would have guessed that things would end up this distorted?_

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

* * *

><p>I feel like this chapter sucks, it's hard trying to get back into the swing of things after almost a month.<p>

Anyway, the next update will be on June 24.

Until then, Review. (^_^)


	22. Chapter 21: Reality and Illusion

Hi (^_^)

I love Summer Vacation! Even though my mom's being weird and not letting me and my siblings do anything remotely fun. (She's making us clean the house top to bottom and reorganize everything.)

Anyway, Pokemon will never be mine, just like a few others things...

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech" **Written Material**

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 21: Reality and Illusion<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Giratina's POV, Hall of Origin*

I ran at Palkia trying to catch her before she left, but by the time I reached the spot she was standing, she was already gone.

_This isn't good._

_Who knows what she can and will do?_

_We need to stop her before something drastic happens._

_If only we hadn't agreed with Arceus's plan, ten years ago._

_Then again, who would have guessed that things would end up this distorted?_

* * *

><p>*Paul's POV, Pallet Town*<p>

_Why did Professor Oak call the Grass-head, Wally, and his girlfriend, Sapphire?_

_Those aren't their names._

_Even thought I probably would never call them by their real names, doesn't mean that I don't know what they are._

_As if that wasn't enough, Drew's been staring at the T.V. screen ever since then in shock._

_Shouldn't he be staring at Professor Oak in shock, not the T.V._

_What did the T.V. do anyway?_

I walked over to where Drew was standing and looked at the T.V. screen, seeing only his reflection and mine.

_Are you serious?_

_He was looking at his reflection?_

_Here I was thinking that he couldn't get much more girly._

_What kind of boy is a coordinator anyway?_

_I wonder if he's really even straight._

_Maybe he only asked the brunette out so people wouldn't think he was gay..._

I glanced at the T.V. screen again to see that Drew was still staring at it, but as I was turning away, my reflection changed.

Instead of my normal purple hair, my hair was turning black and slowly getting shorter.

If that wasn't enough, my eye color slowly started to turn blue.

_What the heck?_

_Who is that?_

_He looks nothing like me!_

_Yet, somehow he's my reflection._

_What the heck is going on here?_

_Did the same thing happen to Drew?_

_Is that why he's been staring at the screen for so long?_

_Who the heck is doing this?_

_That hair color looks more like Reggie's than mine ever will._

_Plus, I don't have blue eyes, I don't think anyone in my family does._

_This is just plain weird._

_Maybe someone's using a Psychic Pokemon to freak us out._

I looked around the room to examine everyone else's behavior and actions

Mrs. Ketchum, Brock, and Misty were hovering over Professor Oak.

_I doubt they are doing this._

_They're too worried to even think about trying something._

May was sitting on the couch, seething, her face still red from her kiss with the grass-head.

_Can't be her, she's too dense to do something like this._

Troublesome was looking at me with a worried expression, while the blonde was trying to talk to her, constantly saying something about a fine.

_I doubt it was them either._

I turned back to the T.V. screen to see that my reflection was normal again.

_My reflection's already back to normal and I can't figure out who changed it._

_I swear when I find out..._

I placed a hand on Drew's shoulder, "Just leave it. Someone's probably just trying to mess with us."

Drew turned around and looked at me for a second, "Your reflection was distorted too?"

I nodded, "My hair color and eye color changed completely."

Drew raised an eyebrow, "Really? My reflection didn't change that much. Only my face was changed."

I sweat-dropped, "And you stared at it for that long because?"

Drew grinned sheepishly, "I felt like I know the person I saw. I think it might have been the Wally person Professor Oak thought I was once he woke up."

_That actually might make sense._

_Maybe this Wally figure is a relative of Drew's._

_Also, Sapphire might be a relative of May's._

"Professor Oak calm down!"

"Samuel, what's wrong with you?"

Drew and I turned to see that Mrs. Ketchum and Misty were trying to calm a hyperventilating Professor Oak.

Professor Oak looked back and forth between all of us, his eyes showing disbelief, worry, and shock.

After a few second Professor Oak shakily asked, "Wally? Diamond? Pearl? Platinum? Sapphire? How are you all alive? How did you escape? We all thought you were dead."

We started at Professor Oak in confusion, wondering who he was talking about.

_He knows our names, so why is he calling us something else?_

Mrs. Ketchum placed hand on Professor Oak's shoulder, "Samuel, who are you talking about. The children in front of you are Drew, Paul, Barry, Dawn, and May."

Professor Oak's eyes widened at Mrs. Ketchum's voice.

He slowly turned to see Misty, Mrs. Ketchum, and Brock standing near him.

He looked between them quickly, "Misty? Why are you here instead of Cerulean? Brock? Shouldn't you be in Pewter? Daisy? Why are you calling me by my first name?"

_He got two out of the three names right._

Mrs. Ketchum sighed, "Samuel. My name is not Daisy, it's Delia. I was you student remember. My son, Ash, got his first Pokemon from you. He's best friends with your grandson, Gary."

Professor Oak gave her a confused look, "What do you mean? You're my granddaughter, Daisy, or have you forgotten. Nevertheless, who is Ash? I know you were dating Bill but you can't possibly have a son old enough to go on his journey already. On the other hand, I don't have a grandson named Gary. The only grandson I have is named Blue."

As soon as Professor Oak finished speaking Mrs. Ketchum, Brock, Misty, May, and Dawn stared at him with expressions of shock and horror, while Barry, Drew, and I only stared at him with confused expressions.

Professor Oak stared at the ground, "I don't know what's going on over here to make you forget, but I need to fix it. Maybe those blasted Masked Rockets did something to you."

I raised an eyebrow, "Masked Rockets?"

Misty, Brock, Dawn, and May's faces had some recognition in them.

_They know who these 'Masked Rockets' are?_

Professor Oak gave me a incredulous look, "You don't know who they are? How could you not? After all, they were just attacking Indigo. Their allies were attacking the other regions."

_What?_

_They attacked the region?_

_They almost had control over it?_

_That never happened!_

_At least not that I know of._

_Besides, how could they even have managed such a large scale attack in the first place?_

_Just who are these Masked Rockets?_

_And why did they attack?_

_Did what Professor Oak just say really happen?_

_Or is it all a complicated illusion?_

* * *

><p>*Arceus's POV, Hall of Origin*<p>

_Have we really let things gotten this far our of control?_

_Has Palkia truly gone completely insane?_

_This isn't good._

_I need to call a meeting for the Legendries, but first, I need to heal Dialga and revive the girl, I believe her name is Leaf._

_Hopefully Giratina can keep Dialga alive and hold Palkia off until I get back..._

I sighed and continued to make my way to the room where Leaf and Gary were.

After a minute, I reached the room and walked in.

Gary was sleeping in a chair a few feet away from the bed I had laid Leaf on.

_It's a good thing I put him to sleep before leaving, if the girl wakes up and has memories she shouldn't, the less people that know about it the better._

I walked to the bed and place the girl's soul on top of her body.

After a few seconds the body absorbed the soul, albeit reluctantly.

_I wonder how much trouble Pryce went through, he messed with the lives of fourteen people..._

Once the soul was accepted and the girl's body stopped glowing, she slowly have to.

The girl sat up and blinked, "Where am I?"

I kept an eye on her reactions, "Somewhere safe."

The girl's eyes widened, "Who are you? Where am I? Where are my friends? Where is Blue?"

_She doesn't have her memories as Leaf._

_I feared this would happen._

_I'll need to have Mew mess with her memories._

I mentally sent a message to Mew, asking her to come to my location in Pokemon form.

As soon as the message was sent, I turned back to the girl, "My name is none of your concern. Your location is of no importance. Your friends are here and there. Blue is somewhere."

The girl's eyebrow twitched, "You didn't answer any of my questions!"

I shrugged, "No one said I had to."

An anime vein started to show on the girl's forehead, "Yes, you do! What is with my luck and being kidnapped?"

Before I could come up with an appropriate retort, a pink light engulfed the room.

Once the light faded, Mew started floating around, "What do you want me to do, Lord Arceus."

The girl smiled, "Mew!"

_No doubt about it, she has Green's memories._

_I'm surprised she hasn't noticed that she doesn't look the_ same...

I quickly used sleeping powder on the girl, putting her to sleep.

Mew stared at the girl, "This is Green!"

I sighed, "I know that Mew. I need you to erase all her memories as Green and give her back her memories as Leaf. It won't be that hard, they have the same soul."

Mew pointed to Gary, "What about the boy? He has the same soul as Blue, but does he have Blue's memories?"

I shook my head, "No. Now just finish with the girl, then come to the main hall. I'm calling a meeting."

Mew nodded, "What's the meeting about?"

I started walking towards the door, "You'll find out once you get there."

With that I left the room and started going back to where Giratina and Dialga were, mentally sending a message for a meeting to all the other Legendries along the way.

When I got there I saw that Giratina was slowly healing Dialga.

_Where did Palkia go?_

_Oh well, as the humans say, no use crying over spilled milk._

I sighed and walked over to the two.

Once I reached them, I noticed that Giratina had healed all of Dialga's major injuries, only minor ones remaining.

I quickly placed a hand over Dialga and healed them.

Giratina smiled slightly and leaned back, "Thanks, I suck at healing."

I rolled my eyes, "And who healed his major injuries?"

Giratina shrugged and got up, "I'd better wash this blood off. Knowing you, you probably called a meeting. I'd rather all the other Legendries not see me covered in blood."

_I tend to always call meetings when something goes wrong..._

I nodded, "Go. I'll stay here until Dialga wakes up."

"No need, I'm already awake."

I scanned Dialga as he got up, making sure I fully healed him.

Once Dialga was up he looked at the both of us, "I'm going to clean all this blood. You too should do the same. Arceus, you may have less blood on you than Giratina, but it shows more on you since you're wearing lighter colors."

I sighed, "I should really pick out a darker wardrobe."

Giratina smirked, "I would love to see how everyone else reacts. An emo-Arceus, that sounds interesting..."

I sent her a weary look while Dialga just laughed and teleported away.

I sighed, "Let's go and get rid of this blood. Then, we can come back for the meeting. I'm worried about what Palkia will do next."

Giratina nodded, "Yeah. Who, other than Dialga, knows when and who she's going to attack?"

_True..._

_Our own actions have made us lose Palkia..._

_Who knew messing with reality would create such a problem causing illusion?_

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

* * *

><p>Before anyone asks. Green isn't Leaf and Leaf isn't Green. They're different people regardless of the fact that they have the same soul. Souls have the same basic structure and personality, but that can be changed with how one lives.<p>

Anyway, the next update will be on July 1st.

Until then, Review. (^_^)


	23. Chapter 22: Attack

Hello (-_-)

My mom has decided that we are going to 'remodel' our house. That basically means we're switching around rooms and repainting them. It's nowhere near fun.

Anyway, I don't own Pokémon; if I did I'd have enough money to hire someone to redo my house.

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech" **Written Material**

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 22: Attack<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Arceus's POV, Hall of Origin*

I sighed, "Let's go and get rid of this blood. Then, we can come back for the meeting. I'm worried about what Palkia will do next."

Giratina nodded, "Yeah. Who, other than Dialga, knows when and who she's going to attack?"

_True..._

_Our own actions have made us lose Palkia..._

_Who knew messing with reality would create such a problem causing illusion?_

* * *

><p>*Brock's POV, Pallet Town*<p>

_How does Professor Oak have those visions?_

_I know we saw him in them, but why did he suddenly get them now?_

_Was there some sort of trigger that did it?_

_If that's true then what was the trigger for the rest of us?_

_I think what Paul said might have triggered Professor Oak's visions._

_However, how does Ash's death along with Ash, Gary, and Leaf's kidnapping have anything to do with the visions?_

_The rest of us had visions when things related to Ash's death were concerned as well._

_It's like Ash's death was the catalyst that quickened the reaction that Ash, Gary, and Leaf's kidnappings started._

(A/N: I'm supposed to be studying for AP Chemistry next year, so don't blame me.)

_Still..._

_What was the reaction?_

_What did Ash, Gary, and Leaf's kidnapping start?_

_A series of lies that Ash, Gary, and Mrs. Ketchum had to tell is one thing that started, but were there any others._

_This is just doesn't make any sense._

_What's the connection that any of this has to do with the visions?_

_What is the missing link?_

I pushed my thoughts away for a moment to see how everyone else around me was faring.

Professor Oak had calmed down by now and was staring at the table in thought.

Everyone else was also lost in thought, the room silent.

After a few second Professor Oak broke the silence, "I think we should contact the other Professors."

I raised an eyebrow, along with everyone else, "Why?"

Professor Oak sighed, "Because they were all in these visions I just had and from some of your faces, I can conclude that you've had them as well."

I nodded, "I was protecting Pewter from an attack by Masked Rockets."

Misty bit her lip, "I was doing the same, except in Cerulean."

Dawn looked at her hand, "I was in a meeting that said something about people named the Dexholders disappearing with the Masked Rockets attacking afterwards."

May put in her two cents, "I had a vision almost the same as Dawn's, except it was probably from a different person's point of view."

Mrs. Ketchum strangely enough said, "I had a vision to, but I was someone named Daisy who was spying on my brother, Blue, who was at the docks saying goodbye to his girlfriend, Green."

_Maybe that's why Professor Oak called her Daisy when he first woke up._

_Well, there's one way to know for sure..._

I asked, "Do either of you know what Daisy looks like?"

Professor Oak nodded, "She looked a lot like Delia, but her hairstyle was different."

_She only looks like Mrs. Ketchum..._

_I wonder..._

I tilted my head slightly, "Could all these visions be us from an alternate universe or something like that?"

Professor Oak thought about it, "That may just be true. It would explain a lot. Something that might some relation to this other universe is a trigger that sets off these visions. It is plausible."

_It makes sense, that's true, but what connection does it have to Ash's death?_

Mrs. Ketchum's eyes suddenly widened, "I just remembered something. Blue looked exactly like Gary and Green looked exactly like Leaf. I also think that Green had a twin named Red."

Misty shouted, "Red always wore a cap like Ash's and his strongest Pokémon was a Pikachu!"

Suddenly a memory popped into my mind, one I knew came from a vision, "Red was the strongest trainer in the region. The reigning champion of Indigo. Also if I'm guessing right I think the Misty from that universe had a crush on him, but he fell in love with another girl named Yellow."

Dawn giggled, "Just like how Misty fell in love with Ash, but never got him in the end."

Misty's face fell at the reminder and my comment.

_We really shouldn't have said_ that...

Mrs. Ketchum sensed Misty's mood and cut in, "Anyway, I think we've established that we're probably getting these visions from our doppelgangers in an alternate universe, but that still doesn't explain why we're getting them."

Drew cut in, "Maybe we're getting these visions to keep us from repeating the mistakes our parallels might have made?"

I raised an eyebrow, "You had a vision to?"

Drew shook his head, "I wouldn't consider it a vision like you. I just saw someone that looked like me but didn't look like me instead of my reflection. It was probably the other me."

Paul sighed, "The same happened with me, but I look really different..."

Dawn smiled, "Do you have blonde hair and amber eyes?"

Paul stared at her blankly, "I'm not Barry."

Barry smiled, "It would be so cool if you were! Imagine in another universe. My idol is me!"

_That would be interesting..._

_As well as completely weird._

Paul was beginning to look revolted so I cut in, "Now that we know that all this weird stuff is happening because something else is happening in an alternate universe we need to figure out why it's affecting us."

Professor Oak nodded, "That is why I want to call the other Professors. I also want to figure out who these Dexholders were and why they were so important in that universe. I also want to figure out who their parallels in this universe are. I have a feeling that Ash, Leaf, and Gary were Red, Green, and Blue's parallels, but I'm not sure about the others. I think that Paul, Dawn, and Barry are the parallels of the Sinnoh Dexholders and that May might be the parallel of one of the Hoenn Dexholders but that is all I can assume."

Drew tilted his head, "What about me?

May answered, "I think the Hoenn Dexholders had a friend named Wally that helped them from time to time. He actually looks a lot like you, Drew."

Drew let out an exasperated sigh, "So everyone but me is someone important. June, Dawn, Barry, Paul are probably Dexholders, Mrs. Ketchum is the granddaughter of Professor Oak, Professor Oak is probably Pokémon Professor, and Misty and Brock are probably Gym-leaders."

May placed a hand on Drew's shoulder, "It's okay Drew, you can't always win."

_This is reversed, it's usually May complaining and Drew comforting_

_Although, I'm more surprised she didn't say anything about Drew calling her June._

Drew looked at May for a second before turning back towards the rest of us, "Anyway, what do we do when the Professors come?"

Professor Oak opened his mouth to say something, but before he could dark energy began to rise in the center of the room.

We all stared at the energy in shock and horror as it began to change form, eventually becoming a teenage girl.

The girl had purple hair with black highlights.

_Where do all these weird hair colors come from?_

She was wearing a black and purple dress that reached her knees with black boots that went up to the middle of her calf.

Professor Oak got up, "Who are you and what are you doing in my house?"

The girl only laughed, "Who am I? I am your end!"

With that the girl attacked.

* * *

><p>*Mewtwo's POV, Hall of Origin*<p>

_I wonder what happened this time._

_Last time Arceus called us all together was when the Dexholders were killed by Pryce._

_Maybe he called us to discuss the collapsing illusion._

_He did ask me to check on it only a few days ago._

_At the rate it's breaking down I don't think it'll last longer than a few more weeks._

_Who knew that just one death could cause all this._

_If only we had healed the boy back when this all started._

_If we had done that then maybe none of this would have happened._

_On second thought, we should have just reversed time and made sure nothing happened in the first place._

I was broken from my thoughts when Mew asked, "Do you know why we're here, Two?"

I shook my head, "Not exactly..."

_I wonder why Arceus waited this long to call a meeting if it has to do with the barrier._

_He should have just called one right away..._

"Aah!"

I turned, along with the other Legendries present to see that Mew was standing next to a puddle of blood.

_What the?_

_How didn't I notice that?_

_What happened here?_

_This must be why Arceus called us here..._

"I see you've seen it."

We all turned to see Giratina and Arceus walking towards us.

_Why is Arceus wearing black?_

_It doesn't fit him._

_Don't tell me he's gone evil._

Arceus must have noticed mine and the others confused expression because he let out an exasperated sigh, "Giratina decided she wanted to see me wearing black so she dyed my wardrobe."

_Figures._

_Only Giratina would do something like that._

Arceus pointed at the blood, "That is Dialga's blood although there might be some of Giratina's blood mixed in also, maybe even Palkia's as well..."

_Now I'm curious, what happened?_

_Did Arceus attack Giratina, Palkia, and Dialga?_

_Only his blood isn't in the puddle._

_Then again, if he did attack Giratina, she wouldn't have dyed his clothes black to get him even more mad._

Giratina spoke up, "Before any of you think that the idiot attacked the rest of us, it was Palkia, and Arceus wasn't here. She almost killed Dialga although I wasn't that injured because her main target was Arceus who wasn't even there, so she left."

_Only Giratina would get away with calling Arceus an idiot..._

Lugia raised an eyebrow, "Why would Palkia do that?"

(A/N: If you haven't figured it out by now, all the Legendries are in human form.)

Dialga suddenly appeared, "She's gone Primal."

_What?_

_When Dialga went Primal, the world was almost frozen in time!_

_What will happen now that Palkia's gone Primal?_

Celebi yelled, "How did that happen? It was hard enough trying to stop you when you went Primal!"

Dialga sighed, "I don't even think we can stop Palkia. That is unless we completely destroy the illusion."

Cresselia gasped, "The illusion is the only thing keeping the world stable!"

Dialga shrugged, "It's collapsing anyway. You should have noticed by now."

With that everyone started to check the portions of the illusion that they had to watch.

_Seems like none of them have noticed..._

_It's ironic how it takes Dialga to get them to notice..._

I looked over my area of the illusion just to see how it was faring, but what I saw wasn't what I was expecting.

"Palkia's attacking them!"

Everyone turned towards me not believing what I had just said.

Arceus hung his head low in shame, "What have we done?"

I looked at Pallet Town again, seeing Palkia attack some of them.

_There is no way they'll survive this attack on their own!_

_If they all die, then the illusion will fall completely._

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

* * *

><p>I hope that chapter wasn't too bad...<p>

Anyway, the next update will be on July 8th.

Until then, Review/Comment. Whatever it's called. (^_^')


	24. Chapter 23: Dancing with Death

Hello (-_-)

I almost didn't have time to update.

Instead of repainting the Kitchen, my mom decided to do my (soon to be my brothers') room, which meant I wasn't allowed in, so I barely finished this chapter on time.

Thank Arceus that I already had most of it typed beforehand.

It feels really weird in my room; it's now blue instead of pink...

Anyway, Pokémon is a star in the sky, just like a star I can try to reach it, but I never will.

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech" **Written Material**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23: Dancing with Death<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Mewtwo's POV, Hall of Origin*

I looked at Pallet Town again, seeing Palkia attack some of them.

_There is no way they'll survive this attack on their own!_

_If they all die, then the illusion will fall completely._

* * *

><p>*Drew's POV, Pallet Town*<p>

_What is with her?_

_She suddenly appears out of the blue and says she's going to kill us then she attacks us._

I yelled, "Roserade, Magical Leaf!"

The others shouted out attacks to their own Pokémon.

_How the heck is she able to withstand those Pokémon attacks like they're nothing?_

_Is she even human?_

_It's not like we even want to attack her._

_What did we even do to her to make her attack us?_

_I, personally, have never seen her before in my life._

_I wonder if anyone else knows her..._

I subtly whispered to Paul, "Do you know her?"

Paul subtly shook his head, "No, but she has an air of familiarity around her."

_Maybe Paul's met her before..._

_He could have also seen a picture of her..._

I bit my lip, "Are you sure?"

Paul nodded, "Yes, although the purple in her hair and clothing reminds me of the purple in-"

I cut in, "Your own hair? She could be a long lost sibling..."

_It is possible..._

_They look related enough..._

_We just need to find out how old she is to see if it's probable..._

Paul glared at me, "No. The coloring reminds me of Palkia, the Legendary Pokémon of Space."

_What?_

_How does she remind him of a Legendary POKEMON?_

I raised an eye brow, "You do realize that makes no sense, what so ever, right?"

Paul shrugged, "Your point? Electabuzz, Brick Break."

Electabuzz's move ended up missing and hitting a table instead, destroying it.

Professor Oak looked down, "My poor living room..."

_At least his living room is big enough for a Pokémon Battle..._

_Besides, we're all using small Pokémon and only one Pokémon at that._

_In any case, I'm sure our lives are more important than some furniture..._

Barry's Empoleon used Drill Peak, sending the girl out the window, breaking the window at the same time.

_At least this battle isn't going to be indoors anymore._

All of us, except Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak, jumped out the window, without our Pokémon.

Once we were outside, we all called out our other Pokémon.

The girl upon seeing the new Pokémon backed up a little, but then she smirked, "You still won't be able to defeat me!"

The girl jumped into the air, a black light engulfing her.

Once the light cleared, we all saw that the girl had transformed into a purple and black Pokémon.

_What the-?_

_She's a Pokémon!_

_How the heck can a Pokémon transform into a human or a human transform into a Pokémon?_

Paul, Dawn, Barry, Brock, and Professor Oak, who was watching from the broken window, all gaped at it in shock.

Brock's eyes, which were actually open for once, were wide, "Palkia..."

_He can't be serious, can he?_

_You mean to tell me that it really is Palkia?_

_Paul's guess wasn't off._

_I just can't believe he was right..._

Paul muttered, "What the heck happened to it? It's supposed to be white and purple, not black and purple."

Palkia laughed, "What happened to me? What happened? You, people should all know! You were the ones that did this!"

_What does she mean by we're the ones that did this to her?_

_Most of us haven't ever even seen her before, not even in pictures!_

Palkia raised up a claw, "Die! You, being alive, distorts the memory of their existence. You're just useless imitations. Spacial Rend!"

_Whose memory are we distorting?_

_How are we imitations of them?_

With that a large wave of black, dark purple edged light was released from her claw, heading straight towards.

_There's no room for us to escape._

I stared, with everyone, in denial else as the attack approached, our doom imminent.

_Is this how we're all going to die?_

* * *

><p>*Dialga's POV, Hall of Origin*<p>

_What?_

_No!_

_She couldn't have._

_Palkia..._

I watched in denial as an uproar broke out between all the other Legendries over what happened to Palkia and what she was doing.

Some called for her immediate death, while others asked for her memories to be wiped and things left as they were.

After a few minutes of argument and a glance at me, Arceus yelled, "Silence!"

Everyone immediately stopped their chatter, not wanting to make Arceus madder than he already was.

Once everyone had calmed down, Arceus started speaking, "Palkia's gone Primal. We've established that. Now, we need to do something about it. When Dialga went Primal a few millennium back, he lost control of time. Thankfully humans and Pokémon were in few numbers at the time, so not many were-"

_That wasn't one of my best moments..._

(A/N: If any of you are wondering, that stuff happened in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time.)

Giratina cut in, "Anyway, if Palkia loses control of space, the whole world will be in turmoil. Human and Pokémon have a large population nowadays, leading to a lot more deaths than before. You're all so lucky that you don't have to deal with all those souls."

Everyone sweat dropped at Giratina's comment.

_Only Giratina would input her own personal problems into this..._

Arceus rolled his eyes, "Back to the topic at hand, we need to come up with a plan of action. Any ideas?"

I shakily raised a hand, "Reverse time to before this all happened?"

A few of the Legendries nodded, while others shook their heads.

Arceus sighed, "I already thought that over. If we all went back excluding Palkia, then she would notice and start questioning. The truth will come out eventually and she'll hate all of us and plot on how to kill us."

_It was worth a try..._

Suddenly Mewtwo yelled, "She's using Spacial Rend!"

Everyone's eyes widened, not believing that Palkia would actually use her strongest attack.

Arceus switched into high alert, "Mew and Mewtwo, go stop Palkia, use any way possible. If need be, kill her. We can't let this go on."

Mew and Mewtwo nodded before disappearing in a flash of pink and purple lights.

_No!_

_I can't let Palkia die like this!_

Arceus opened his mouth to say something else, but before he could, I was already fading away in a flash of blue and white light.

Giratina sent tentacles out to stop me, but I was already gone by the time they got there.

_I'm coming Palkia._

_I'll save you, even if it costs me my life._

As I was warping to Pallet Town, I was so caught up in getting there that I barely noticed the white in my hair start to turn black.

_I'd die before ever letting you happen to you, Palkia._

* * *

><p>*Leaf's POV, Hall of Origin*<p>

_Where am I?_

I opened my eyes and looked around to see that I was lying on a bed in an unfamiliar room with Gary slouched over in a seat a few feet away, looking like he was asleep.

_He looks so cute when he's sleeping._

_He doesn't have that rough edge I hear in his voice._

_Wait!_

_He looks cute!_

_I can see him!_

_I can see, again!_

_This is awesome!_

_Now I can see mom, Professor Oak, and everyone else that I might/want to know!_

_This is the best thing that could ever happen!_

_After more than five years, I can see again!_

_The only real question is how._

I stared at Gary for a few seconds, seeing just how much he'd changed physically.

_He so much taller than before and handsome too..._

_Wait..._

_I did not just think that._

_Stupid teenage hormones._

_Why did you have to wait until now to hit?_

_I should choose a guy based on what he's like personality wise, not what he looks like._

_Ugh..._

_Why did I have to get my sight back?_

_Now, I'm crushing on mine and my brother's childhood friend!_

_Oh well, might as well just wake him up so I won't be tempted to stare at him so openly._

I got up from the bed and started walking over to Gary.

Just as I was about to place a hand on Gary's shoulder, the sound of a cellphone ringing filled the air.

_He has reception wherever we are?_

I dug into Gary's jacket pocket and pulled out his cellphone just as he began waking up.

I looked at the caller ID to see that it said 'Gramps'.

_Why is Professor Oak calling?_

I flipped the phone open and held it up to my ear, "Yes?"

"Leaf, thank Arceus! Is Gary with you?"

I looked at Gary to see that he was fully awake, albeit confused, "Yes."

"Good, give to phone to him, or better yet, turn it on speaker."

I hit the speaker button, "What do you want, Professor Oak?"

"We're being attacked!"

Both my eyes and Gary's eyes widened, "What?"

"Yes! By none other than Palkia in fact! Why would a Legendary even attack us? My living room is totaled!"

_They were fighting in the living room?_

Gary snorted, "Why am I not surprised!"

"What do you mean, Gary?"

Gary sighed, "Palkia attacked the two of us earlier. If it wasn't for Arceus, Giratina, who happens to be female, and Dialga, we'd be dead."

"...Oh no!"

From Professor Oak's voice, Gary and I instantly knew something was wrong, "Gramps? Professor Oak?"

There was no response, only the sound of beeping, signaling that the call had been disconnected.

_Why was the call disconnected?_

Gary grabbed the phone and dialed his grandfather's number.

_What happened?_

_What did Palkia do?_

No one picked up.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

* * *

><p>Don't you all just love me?<p>

Anyway, the next update will be on July 15.

Until then, Review. (^_^)


	25. Chapter 24: Replicas

Hi (^_^)

House remodeling is almost done, just one more week (more like 3 days)!

Only three rooms left to paint!

Anyway, I'm too lazy to come up with something creative so... Pokémon isn't mine.

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech" **Written Material**

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 24: Replicas<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Leaf's POV, Hall of Origin*

"Oh no!"

From Professor Oak's voice, Gary and I instantly knew something was wrong, "Gramps? Professor Oak?"

There was no response, only the sound of beeping, signaling that the call had been disconnected.

_Why was the call disconnected?_

Gary grabbed the phone and dialed his grandfather's number.

_What happened?_

_What did Palkia do?_

No one picked up.

* * *

><p>*Gary's POV, Hall of Origin*<p>

_What's going on?_

_Why won't Gramps pick up?_

_Arceus, damn it._

I kept redialing Gramps's number, hoping that he'd eventually pick up, but to no avail.

_Come on, Gramps._

_You probably aren't dead since the answering machine is still working, which means the mansion hasn't been destroyed._

Leaf placed a hand on my shoulder, "Just leave it Gary. No one's going to pick up."

_I can't just leave it; this is my grandfather I'm phoning._

I redialed again, "No. If the answering machine is still working that means that he's just not picking up. Then again, that's probably just wishful thinking."

Leaf sighed," That makes sense... Maybe there's someone here that can help us. Where are we anyway?"

_She's really asking that now?_

I face-palmed, "You should have asked that sooner. We're in the Hall of Origin, home of the Legendary Pokémon."

_Wait..._

_The Legendries can help us._

Leaf's eyes widened, "Seriously?"

I nodded, "Yes. Come on; let's go find someone to help us."

With that, I grabbed Leaf's hand and dragged her to the door then out of the room and into the hall.

_This place is huge; it's going to be hard to find people._

_At least there are voices we can follow._

Once we were in the hall we started running in the direction we heard voices from.

_Hopefully someone will help._

* * *

><p>*Arceus's POV, Hall of Origin*<p>

_First Palkia went insane..._

_Now, Dialga's deserted us..._

_What's next Giratina announcing her long kept secret love for Cresselia?_

_Eh..._

_Better not jinx it._

_I don't want that to happen, no matter what._

Suddenly, time froze, but it unfroze just as quickly.

_And things just had to get worse..._

_Now Dialga's going Primal too..._

_Giratina and I better go and make sure things don't go too out of hand._

I sighed, "Since the reason this meeting was called has already been discussed, everyone is dismissed. Meeting Adjoined!"

With that, all the Legendries started leaving.

Once they were all gone, I turned towards Giratina, "Let's go. We need to get to Pallet."

_We need to stop Palkia and Dialga._

_Mew and Mewtwo aren't enough._

"Why do you need to go there?"

_Couldn't they have woken up later?_

I glanced at Gary and Leaf, "This isn't something for kids. Wait in the room; I left you two in, until one of us gets you."

Gary and Leaf opened their mouths to retort, but then Giratina suddenly yelled, "She told them the truth!"

_What?_

_She didn't!_

_She couldn't have!_

_All our careful planning..._

_All our hard work..._

_All of its gone down the drain._

_Why Palkia?_

_Why?_

* * *

><p>*Professor Oak's POV, Pallet Town*<p>

As soon as I saw Palkia launch her attack at the children outside, I dropped the phone on the floor, the button clicking and the call disconnecting.

_Why didn't I carry any Pokémon around like the children?_

_Then again why aren't any of the Pokémon on the ranch attacking Palkia?_

_Are they not attacking because Palkia is a Legendary?_

_Or is it because no one ordered them to?_

The phone rang again, but I didn't bother picking up, knowing it was a worried Gary and Leaf.

Palkia's attack neared, slowing in pace, but expanding in size.

_It's big enough to destroy everything in a mile radius from impact!_

I gripped the windowsill tightly, grimacing as the attack neared.

However, before the attack could even make contact it froze and then fizzled out of existence.

_What just happened?_

All of us looked around, trying to figure out why Palkia's attack stopped, while Palkia let out a frustrated scream and reverted back to human form.

Palkia glared at us, "What have you done?"

A voice appeared out of nowhere, "They did nothing, we did."

All of us turned to see a little pink haired girl wearing a light pink dress and pink flats and a purple haired teenage boy wearing a light purple t-shirt, white jeans, and white and purple sneakers, floating in the air nearby.

_Who are they?_

Misty, Brock, Dawn, and May's eyes widened upon seeing them, "You!"

Palkia laughed, "Arceus must be really desperate to send you two after me. What can either of you do?"

The boy and girl stayed quiet, only staring at Palkia blankly.

An anime vein formed on Palkia head, "Answer me! Mew! Mewtwo!"

All our jaws dropped, "What?"

_Do all Legendries have human forms?_

_This is interesting._

_With this discovery we have expanded human knowledge of Pokémon._

_I'm going to assume the girl is Mew because of her pink hair and that the boy is Mewtwo because of his purple hair._

Dawn yelled, "Why did you come to us in Unova?"

_So that's why they recognized them..._

_They've met them before._

Brock muttered, "I knew there was something strange about you two. Did you come to see if we were having those visions from that alternate universe?"

Palkia laughed, "You think that those visions are from an alternate universe? You're all fools!"

Mewtwo suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of Palkia, in Pokémon Form, with a paw/hand in front of Palkia's mouth.

Mew sighed before transforming into her Pokémon Form in a flash of pink light.

Mewtwo stared at Palkia blankly, "We have been ordered by Lord Arceus to stop you and eliminate you if necessary."

Palkia let out a maniacal laugh, "You're nowhere near powerful enough to stop me!"

Mewtwo just lifted up a paw, "Psystrike."

Mew rolled her eyes, "Psychic."

The force of the two combined attacks froze Palkia in place while slashing various placed around her body.

_Our attacks barely make a dent and their attacks seriously injure..._

_We really are powerless compared to the Legendries..._

_It's best not to anger them further._

Mewtwo made a slashing motion with his arms, "Psycho Cut."

Mew gathered energy in a ball, "Aura Sphere."

Both of them launched the attacks at Palkia, but before either could hit, someone else yelled, "Power Gem!"

Gem-shaped blasts of light appeared out of nowhere and destroyed Mew and Mewtwo's attacks.

Mew and Mewtwo turned towards the person that stopped their attacks, "Now you're betraying us, Dialga?"

Dialga was a teenage boy that had dark blue hair with white and black streaks and he was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, white, black edged pants, and white, black, and blue sneakers.

_This just proves it, all Legendries have human forms._

Dialga bit his lip, "I can't let you hurt Palkia!"

Mewtwo glared, "Orders are orders. I have to protect them."

_He's supposed to protect us?_

_This must be very serious if other Legendries are getting involved._

Palkia tilted her head, an evil smile on her face, "Why protect those that shouldn't even exist?"

_What does she mean by we shouldn't exist?_

Mewtwo scowled, "Speaking of that is forbidden!"

Palkia smirked, "Forbidden to those that serve under that cruel tyrant!"

_Since when was Arceus a tyrant?_

Dialga placed a hand on Palkia's shoulder, "Just leave it, Palkia."

Mewtwo sighed, "At least you haven't gone completely insane, unlike her."

Palkia laughed, "I'm insane? You're insane for following that bastard! He destroyed the universe to save it!"

_That is a paradox right there._

_If you destroy something, you can't save it._

Mewtwo sighed, "He didn't destroy the universe. It was falling apart and he fixed it."

Palkia shook her head, "At what cost? Everyone's memories had to be altered in some way. Everyone is under an illusion. Everyone isn't the same. The true heroes are forgotten and in their place stand miserable excuses of a copy of them. The only one who was remotely heroic is dead. This is what he's done. He's destroyed everything!"

_How could they create such a powerful illusion?_

_Are the Legendries really that strong?_

Drew yelled, "What does that mean?"

Palkia gave them a hungry look, "It's simple dear little copy. Those visions you've all been having aren't from an alternate universe, neither are they from reincarnation. The visions for a few of you are memories that were sealed away. The visions for the rest of you, well they're not your memories."

May took a step back, "What do you mean by that?"

Palkia giggled lightly, "You're not the Dexholders, even though you have their memories. You're only their clones, mere replicas."

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

* * *

><p>And so the truth finally comes out...<p>

I wonder how many of you suspected it.

Anyway be happy I finished this chapter on time.

After I finished half, the second half, my mom asked me to cook dinner.

Then, while I was cooking, I didn't notice the potholder had holes in it and burned my fingers on my right hand.

On the other hand, the next update will be on July 22.

Until then, review. (^_^)


	26. Chapter 25: Out of Control

Gomen'nasai Minna. I'm sorry, everyone. (^_^')

I thought I had posted this chapter when I really hadn't...

Anyway, Pokemon isn't mine...

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech" **Written Material**

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 25: Out of Control<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Professor Oak's POV, Pallet Town*

Drew yelled, "What does that mean?"

Palkia gave them a hungry look, "It's simple dear little copy. Those visions you've all been having aren't from an alternate universe, neither are they from reincarnation. The visions for a few of you are memories that were sealed away. The visions for the rest of you, well they're not your memories."

May took a step back, "What do you mean by that?"

Palkia giggled lightly, "You're not the Dexholders, even though you have their memories. You're only their clones, mere replicas."

* * *

><p>*Giratina's POV, Hall of Origin*<p>

_How could you Palkia?_

_We did so much to make sure no one found out the truth and you reveal it like it's nothing._

_It would have been so much better if they just kept thinking that the memories were from some alternate universe, but you just had to tell them the truth..._

_Did you not realize just how many problems this is going to cause?_

_What we are going to be forced to do to you?_

_Now we really do have to kill you._

_Traitors are to be killed under the law._

Arceus muttered under his breath, "This really isn't good."

I nodded slightly, "You can say that again."

Gary and Leaf looked back and forth between us in confusion.

After a few seconds Gary asked, "What the heck is going on?"

_Their friends already know the truth, it makes no sense to hide it from them if they're going to find out anyway._

Arceus and I shared a glance, silently deciding that the best course of action was to tell them the truth.

I started, "Can you tell me what you know happened ten years ago?"

_If we know just how the illusion affected their memories, it'll be easier to convince them of the truth._

Leaf answered, "We were kidnapped. Ash and Gary were six and I was five. We were then experimented on. Ash was poisoned by our kidnappers during the process."

_Well at least they aren't that off from what really happened._

I sighed, "What you remember is half a lie. You were kidnapped, but you weren't five or six, you were nineteen and twenty."

Gary and Leaf gave us an 'are you crazy' look.

Gary stated calmly, "That is physically impossible. I'm currently sixteen and she's currently fifteen, besides our bodies aren't old enough to be twenty-nine or thirty."

_They really aren't going to be easy to convince._

_The boy's too scientific, I guess no matter what body he's in, that will never change._

I rolled my eyes, "I'll rephrase that then, your souls were that age ten years ago, when your bodies were created."

Gary raised an eyebrow, "If that's true then how come our bodies aren't ten?"

_Just how hard is he going to try to prove me wrong?_

_I'm a Legendary for Arc-goodness's sake!_

I sweatdropped, "Because your bodies were created to be five and six respectively?"

Gary seemingly accepted the answer, "If that's really true then how were our souls transferred into other bodies? The way you're speaking implies that neither you nor Arceus did it, so how were mere humans able to do it?"

Arceus answered, "We have no idea how Pryce did it. We believe he may have had outside help."

_If only we could have figured out who was helping Pryce._

_Who could have possibly been powerful enough to do this?_

Gary stared at us blankly, "Couldn't you have checked his memories or something?"

_Don't you think we would have done the obvious?_

Arceus sighed, "Most of his memories from the process were wiped, we don't know how he did it or who helped him with it. All we know is that Pryce and whoever might have helped him created clones, body-wise only, of the Dexholders and their friend, Wally, they then took the Dexholder's and Wally's souls out of their bodies and transplanted them into the clones, which as a result created you two along with others."

Gary muttered, "That explains the visions..."

Leaf spoke up, "Was Ash one of these clones?"

Arceus nodded, "Yes. Along with a good number of his friends."

Gary raised an eyebrow, "Just how many of Ash's friends were clones?"

_Why did his outlook suddenly change?_

_Now he seems like he actually believe us when a few seconds ago he was in complete denial._

I looked at Gary for a second, "Dawn, May, and Max to list a few. He's met other Dexholder clones also, but he hasn't traveled with them."

Gary took a deep breath, "Okay... Just one last question."

_Watch this question be about the illusion..._

Gary continued, "If all this really did happen ten years ago, then why were the Dexholders forgotten? In one of my visions a place called the Sevii Island was mentioned, I searched it and came across a page that mentioned two of the Dexholders, but when I looked it up a short while later, the page was gone. Why is that?"

_That was more than one question, but they deserve to know the answer for them._

Gary finished, "Why is so much covered up? What's the truth behind this facade?"

I sighed, "Blame the idiot for all of it. When Pryce killed you, err the Dexholders and Wally, that was the sign that the universe would end. We decided that things couldn't continue and killed Pryce and his associates. After we finished that we called all the Legendries together and placed an illusion on the world."

Arceus cut in, "Giratina and I even had to bring some people back to life and some killed to help maintain it. Palkia was also forced to distort space so it wouldn't trigger any memories, which eventually caused her to go insane from the pain. Dialga also reversed time slightly on the human's bodies so things would still make sense, but because of that, some humans' aging has been slowed or stopped altogether."

(A/N: Now everyone knows why Ash is still ten!)

Gary and Leaf stared at Arceus and me in shock.

_I would be shocked too._

_We've done a lot of crazy things to hide the truth._

_And I have a feeling that now since the people all this was centered around know the truth, things are only going to get out of control._

* * *

><p>*Mew's POV, Pallet Town*<p>

_Oh no..._

_Lord Arceus is going to be mad._

_Palkia wasn't supposed to tell them the truth._

_What are we going to do about them?_

I looked at the humans that had heard Palkia, disbelief on their faces.

I sighed and turned to Mewtwo, "I'll put them to sleep, we'll ask Lord Arceus what to do with them later."

Mewtwo nodded, "Go ahead."

I waved a paw and all the humans and Pokemon within the vicinity fell asleep.

_I wonder if Lord Arceus will have us wipe their memories so the illusion can be maintained..._

Once I was done I turned back toward Palkia and Dialga.

Palkia was watching everything with a smug look on her face, while Dialga was deep in thought.

_I can't believe she doesn't regret this._

_She's is going to die._

_That isn't good._

_I actually like Palkia._

_She was like an older sister to me._

_And Dialga was like and older brother._

_I don't want either of them to be killed, but traitors are always killed._

_It doesn't matter if the traitors are Pokemon or humans._

_The basis of the law is the same for both species._

I looked at Dialga and Palkia sadly, more Dialga than Palkia.

_Dialga doesn't really deserve this._

_He's only doing this because he loves Palkia._

_Wait?_

_Why is his hair turning white again?_

_Does this mean he isn't going to go Primal and that he isn't going to betray us?_

Dialga turned towards me and Mewtwo, "I suggest you get out of here before I destroy both of you."

A tear made it's way down my face, "Why Dialga? Why?"

_Why are you doing this?_

_Why did it have to come to this?_

_Why are things going so out of control?_

* * *

><p>*Dialga's POV, Pallet Town*<p>

_What have you done Palkia?_

_Now there is no way Arceus will ever accept you back._

_You've tossed everything him and all the other Legendries have worked so hard for out the window._

_I was hoping that I could save you._

_I was hoping that I could make you see reason._

_Now, I know that there is no hope left for you._

_You have made your choice._

_You have decided to betray the system we've followed for so long..._

_Now it's my turn to make a choice._

_A choice that I'll become an outcast from, but it was my choice to make._

_My choice is to never leave your side._

I smiled sadly, barely even noticing that the black in my hair was beginning to fade.

_I am your opposite, your lover, and the one that will stand by you until the end._

_No matter what choices you make, I'll always be there to back them up._

I turned towards Mewtwo and Mew, "I suggest you get out of here before I destroy both of you."

A tear made it's way down Mew's face, "Why Dialga? Why?"

Mewtwo shook his head, "We should have known it would end this way. You would never leave her alone to fend for herself. Humans are correct when they saw that love is blind."

_It's ironic how human idioms can be so true for us Pokemon._

I nodded slightly, "It really is, isn't it?"

Mew and Mewtwo gave me a sad look before yelling, "Psychic!"

With that I was trapped in place, just like Palkia.

I didn't try to struggle against the attack, knowing that I deserved this because I was a traitor.

_I deserve this and so does Palkia._

_We have turned our backs one everyone who trusted us._

Mewtwo and Mew stared charging up another attack, "Psystrike!/Aura Sphere!"

I closed my eyes, knowing the attacks would hit no matter what I did.

_I guess this is the end..._

_At least Palkia and I will go out together._

_Everyone wants to die with someone they love, I'm happy I'll actually be able to have that, no matter how cliche it may be._

**_You aren't going to die yet..._**

_What the?_

_Who said that?_

_**I did. **  
><em>

_Who are you?_

_**Does it matter? **  
><em>

_Yes!_

_What do you mean by I won't die?_

_**Simple your body isn't going to die, but your soul on the other hand...**  
><em>

_**Well, I hope you like oblivion!**_

_This can't be happening_

I started feeling faint as I began to lose control of my body.

_I can't let whoever this is take over my body._

_**You don't have a choice dear Dialga.**  
><em>

_**Your body is already mine.**_

_No!_

The black in my hair, which was originally starting to fade came back in full force, destroying all the white left.

_**Goodbye Dialga...**_

_**May you join Palkia in oblivion.**_

_Wait..._

_Palkia never really went insane?_

_Let her go!_

_Let me go!_

_Let both of us go!_

_You can't do this!_

_You just can't!_

_**I already have.**_ _  
><em>

With that my soul began to fade away and my body went out of control.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

* * *

><p>Anyone want to guess who the voice is?<p>

Anyway, I'm sorry about the late update, but I promise the next one will be on time, which will be on Jul 29th.

Until then, Review. (^_^)


	27. Chapter 26: More Questions

Hi (^_^)

Only a little bit more than a month of Summer Vacation left...

Anyway, I don't own Pokemon.

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech" **Written Material **_Spirit Speech_

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 26: More Questions<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Dialga's POV, Pallet Town*

**Goodbye Dialga...**

**May you join Palkia in oblivion.**

_Wait..._

_Palkia never really went insane?_

_Let her go!_

_Let me go!_

_Let both of us go!_

_You can't do this!_

_You just can't!_

**I already have.**

With that my soul began to fade away and my body went out of control.

* * *

><p>*Gary's POV, Hall of Origin*<p>

_This can't be true._

_Leaf and I can't be nothing but mere replicas, clones of the Dexholders._

_That's impossible._

_We have our own minds, our own bodies, our own reputations!_

_We're nothing like the Dexholders!_

_From my visions I can see that Green was highly flirty, Leaf is nothing like that!_

_Nothing adds up, but for some strange reason, I feel like what they said was true._

_Besides, why would a Legendary lie to us?_

_There has to be a better explanation to all this!_

_Why are we so different from the Dexholders?_

_If we have their souls, shouldn't we be more like them?_

_Why is everything just so confusing?_

I rubbed my temples, feeling a headache coming on from all my questions.

Leaf looked at me with a worried expression, "Are you alright, Gary?"

I shook my head slowly, "I'm okay..."

_It's just a lot to take in all at once..._

Giratina and Arceus looked between the two of us, "Well you both took it better than we had expected..."

I snapped, "Better? How is this better than what you expected? We don't know what to believe anymore! We don't know who we really are anymore! How the heck is this better?"

Giratina shrugged, "Simple, you aren't in complete denial about everything. You've accepted it, even though you didn't want to. You may be lost and confused, but that is only expected. Anyone who finds out something like this would feel the same way."

_I guess she does have a point..._

_Our reactions could have been much worse._

Arceus and Giratina eyed Leaf and I wearily.

Leaf's eyes were glazed over in thought, still trying to fully comprehend what we had just been told.

I stared at the floor blankly, "What were the Dexholders that we're clones of like?"

Arceus raised an eyebrow, "Green was the flirty one, but she was only like that because of the circumstances of her childhood...However, deep down she was a kind, compassionate, and brave person to those she cared about. Blue was aloof, but that was mainly due to his Grandfather's neglect. It seems that no matter what Professor Oak tends to neglect his grandchildren, at least Daisy was able to keep a cheerful persona... Nevertheless, Blue was a good person, he was always there when his friends needed him."

_I guess deep down our personalities are just like the Dexholders._

_It makes sense that we aren't completely the same because we were raised differently..._

_Although, I'm not that different from Blue..._

Leaf asked, "Why did Green end up as the flirty-type?"

Arceus sighed dramatically, "When she was young she was kidnapped from Pallet Town along with her brother, Red. Both were raised by Pryce, the Mask of Ice. After a few months, Red managed to run away and return home, but Green wasn't so lucky. She stayed with Pryce for years, by the time she escaped along with another kidnapped child, Silver, their emotions had been almost completely destroyed. Green and Silver witnessed some human females flirting to get what they want from some human males. Since neither had any money or a way of sustaining themselves, Green decided to use the same technique, which eventually led up to her becoming a flirt."

_So if things had been different, Leaf would have ended up like Green?_

_If Leaf hadn't been blinded and had actually escaped, would she have become exactly like the person she's a clone of?_

_It's amazing how much people can change just because of a few circumstances..._

Giratina, who was pacing around the room randomly while Arceus was explaining, suddenly stopped, "Arceus, why did Dialga go Primal before?"

Arceus gave her an exasperated look, "You already know. Temporal Tower collapsed and Dialga lost control of time, which made him go Primal. Why are you even asking?"

Giratina waved a hand, "Dialga just went completely Primal. Anyway, I know that, but think about it. Even if Temporal Tower collapsed, shouldn't Dialga have been able to keep control of time, even though the Time Gears were stored there. Dialga just uses the time gears to help him control time, they don't control time themselves."

Arceus's eyes widened, "Are you implying what I think you are?"

Giratina nodded, "Dialga didn't go Primal because Temporal Tower collapsed, he went Primal because of something else. Think about it, Dialga went insane because Time was messed with, but if that's true then why hasn't he gone insane when the humans time traveled? The same applies with Palkia, why did she go insane now of all time when she could have gone insane when before. Space was warped many time before we created the illusion to create the universe, so why is one more warp causing so much trouble? There's more to all this than meets the eye. There has to have been some sort of outside intervention"

_Giratina does have a point..._

_Although you can say that everything that just happened was the straw that broke the Camerupt's back._

_Then again, if what Giratina says is true, who could possibly be powerful enough to manipulate a Legendary?_

_And why would they do it in the first place?_

_Why is it that with every answer we just gain more questions?_

* * *

><p>*Drew's POV, Pallet Town*<p>

_Where am I?_

_Why is it so dark?_

_What am I doing here?_

_When did I get here?_

_What's going on?_

(A/N: If you haven't figured it out, Drew is unconscious and in his mind-scape.)

I turned my head, looking around for anything familiar.

_It's so dark, but at least it's bright enough to see._

I got up, surprised that I could stand in the middle of nothingness.

_Great..._

_I'm in some weird place and I have no idea how I got here or how to get out..._

_Here I was thinking that my day couldn't get any worse..._

I sighed, "Is anyone here?"

My voice echoed around be, repeating so many times, my head began to hurt.

I covered my ears, trying to drown out the noise.

_Note to self, never do that again._

Once my voice stopped echoing, I removed my hands from my ears.

I looked around again, wanting to find a way out.

_I swear this is a torture chamber created just to annoy me._

_Wait..._

_What was that?_

I turned my head back to where I had just glanced only to see a shadowy figure, whose features I couldn't make out.

I stared at the figure for a few seconds, "Who are you?"

The figure only shook his head, "_Who am I? I'm you? Well the person that used to be you anyway._"

My eyes widened, "What do you mean by that?"

The figure sighed, "**You are a clone with my soul within you.**"

_Wait!_

_That means what Palkia said is true..._

_We're only mere clones of the Dexholders, not their counterparts in an alternate universe..._

_Technically I'm not even a Dexholder because I'm supposed to be Wally's counterpart and Wally was only a friend to the Dexholders._

_Why do I get the short side of the deal?_

_The world must really not like me to treat me like this..._

I looked at the figure sadly, "I guess we get the short side of everything, don't we?"

The figure looked like he tilted his head, "**What do you mean by that? I've never been short-sided in anything.**"

_It's strange how he just denies it..._

I sighed, "It's okay, Wally.. I understand that you don't want to accept it..."

The figure shook his head, "I-"

Before the figure could finish his sentence a swirl of dark energy consumed him.

_What?_

_Wait!_

_What's going on?_

All of a sudden my head started to feel heavy and my vision blurred, but before I completely blacked out, I saw a flash of red.

_Why did I see red?_

_Isn't Wally supposed to have green hair?_

_It's funny how when I finally get some answers, more questions seem to follow..._

_And I still don't know where the heck I was._

* * *

><p>*Mewtwo's POV, Pallet Town*<p>

_This isn't good._

_Actually I believe that would be a gross understatement._

_Things are horrible._

_Palkia being Primal was bad enough and then things got worse when Dialga betrayed us and started going Primal, but now..._

_This really just takes the cake._

_I don't even want to know what might happen now!_

_Arceus, Giratina, now would be a good time to show up and help us._

_Mew and I stand no chance against Palkia and Dialga._

_With Palkia alone our victory was highly unlikely._

I turned towards Mew, "Can you get a message through to Arceus and Giratina?"

Mew nodded, "Yeah. I just sent one to Giratina because Arceus's link wasn't open. She said that her and Arceus will be here as soon as they can. She said something about Palkia's confession and having to tell two of the replicas the truth."

I raised an eyebrow, "I hope they're willing to explain to all these replicas and their friends because I am not going to."

Mew giggled, "Is the big bad Mewtwo is afraid of a few humans and their reactions to the the truth?"

I growled lightly, "I am not afraid of a few mere humans. I just believe that all their stupid questions and annoying comments will be a waste of my time."

Mew tilted her head slightly, "So you mean to tell me that you're just being lazy?"

I stared at Mew flabbergasted, "What? No! I am, in no way, lazy."

Mew smiled evilly, "So you're basically admitting, without the 'in no way' part, that you are lazy. That's nice to know! Maybe I can tell Celebi this and he can help me help you become less lazy!"

_No!_

_Mew is bad enough, but Celebi and Mew?_

_I should just tell Arceus to find a replacement for me now._

_I will not survive this._

I groaned at Mew's comment, but then I noticed that Mew wasn't paying attention to me anymore.

Instead, Mew was staring at Dialga, who had begun to laugh maniacally.

_That does not sound like Dialga._

_The voice is all wrong!_

_Does going Primal alter the voice of a Legendary?_

_I don't think it does, it didn't last time Dialga went Primal, we could all tell it was him._

_Is this really even Dialga?_

I reached an arm out to pull Mew closer to me.

_I don't want her to get any closer to him._

_Great..._

_No I'm really beginning to sound like an over protective brother or something of the sorts._

I looked at Dialga warily, waiting for him to make a move.

After about a minute or two of laughing, Dialga stopped and stared at us.

Once a few seconds passed, he smirked, "_If it isn't Mew and Mewtwo. It's been a while since I've seen you two._"

_There is no way that is Dialga._

_Dialga doesn't sound like that._

_If that's true, then who is it?_

_And why does he look like Dialga?_

_Why does his voice sound eerily familiar if I can swear I've never heard it before?_

_Why does every passing moment in all this just bring on more questions?_

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

* * *

><p>I updated on time!<p>

Anyway, the next update will be on August 5th.

Until then, Review. (^_^)


	28. Chapter 27: Culprit

Hi (^_^)

I've decided that I've been extending this story for far too long...

Anyway, I sadly don't own Pokémon...

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech" **Written Material _Spirit Speech_**

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 27: Culprit<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Mewtwo's POV, Pallet Town*

After about a minute or two of laughing, Dialga stopped and stared at us.

Once a few seconds passed, he smirked, "_If it isn't Mew and Mewtwo. It's been a while since I've seen you two._"

_There is no way that is Dialga._

_Dialga doesn't sound like that._

_If that's true, then who is it?_

_And why does he look like Dialga?_

_Why does his voice sound eerily familiar if I can swear I've never heard it before?_

_Why does every passing moment in all this just bring on more questions? _

* * *

><p>*Arceus's POV, Hall of Origin*<p>

_If what Giratina suspects is true, the who could have possibly been strong enough to help Pryce do what he did?_

_Who could be strong enough to remove souls from one body and put them in other bodies they created?_

_Who could be evil and vile enough to do this?_

_Who could have enough power to make Palkia and Dialga go Primal?_

_Giratina and I are the strongest beings in this universe, who could be so powerful that they could avoid our notice._

_It's practically impossible to avoid us entirely, we both know everything about every other being, from when they were born to when they'll die._

_Just who is doing all this..._

_Maybe the answers will come if we go to Pallet Town already._

_That is where Palkia and Dialga have gone..._

_Besides, Mew and Mewtwo can only hold off Palkia and Dialga for so long..._

I turned towards Giratina, "We're warping to Pallet Town, now! We have to stop Palkia and Dialga before things get too out of hand."

_We've let things go on like this for long enough...even though it's only been a few days at the most since things actually started..._

Giratina nodded, "Okay."

Leaf and Gary stared at us, "What about us?"

_I almost forgot about them..._

I looked at Giratina, "What do we do with them?"

Giratina shrugged, "We could bring them with us and pray they don't accidentally die or something like that... Besides, all their friends are already there."

_That was the wrong thing to say..._

Leaf and Gary gave us an 'are you insane' look, "You mean to tell us that you left our friends were they could be killed?"

_We should have asked Mew and Mewtwo to teleport them here..._

_It would have been much safer,,,_

Giratina and I sweatdropped, "Yeah..."

Leaf and Gary glared at us, "They'd better not be hurt."

_Okay this is getting kind of creepy.._.

_They keep saying the same things at the same time..._

_Not even Giratina and I do that..._

_Palkia and Dialga never did that either..._

I waved a hand, "Anyway, we'd better go... Giratina grab the girl."

Once I finished my sentence Giratina rushed over to Leaf and warped away to Pallet Town with her.

Gary stared at where Leaf just was in shock, "What?"

_Humans..._

_They never understand the simplest of things..._

_Then again, teleporting isn't exactly common for humans to do unless they teleport with a Pokémon..._

I walked over to Gary and grabbed his arm, snapping him back into reality.

Gary turned his head to glance at me, opening his mouth to say something, but before any words could come out, I had already started warping us to Pallet Town.

_Hopefully they'll be answers in Pallet._

_Maybe we'll finally find out who is person that's behind all this._

* * *

><p>*Gary's POV, Pallet Town*<p>

_How did we get here so fast?_

_Nevermind, that's a stupid questions._

_Legendries__ can appear out of nowhere so they probably just brought us here with them. _

Leaf and I looked around, surveying the damage and such, seeing my friends knocked out on the ground with their Pokeballs scattered around them.

_I wonder were Gramps and Mrs. Ketchum are._

_I'm going to guess that they're still inside because the phone is inside..._

However, the fact that an evil-looking Palkia and Dialga were present along with a thankfully normal looking Mew and Mewtwo kept us from going to them.

_It seems like they put up a fight against Palkia, but I don't think that they had much of an effect._

_I think only Legendries can really fight each other and win._

_At least the place isn't completely totaled._

_Gramps would have a heart attack if that happened._

_Although__, I wonder where all the Pokémon could be..._

I turned my head in every direction looking for any signs of life other than my knocked-out friends and what remained of the wild-life.

_Why no one in Pallet noticed any of this?_

_Why did none of the Pokémon come to help everyone?_

Arceus must have had the same line of thought because he suddenly asked, "Mew, Mewtwo, how many other life forces do you sense within your range of detection?"

Mew and Mewtwo stared at Arceus oddly for a few seconds.

Finally Mew answered, "No. I don't sense anyone. Wait a second, I can't sense anyone for miles! Where is everyone?!"

_What do they mean by they can't sense anyone?_

_Pallet Town is less the a mile away and hundreds of people live there._

_It's not like all of them could have suddenly disappeared._

Arceus went into a thinking pose, "I thought something might be up..."

All of us except Palkia and Dialga turned towards Arceus, waiting for an explanation.

_What does he think happened?_

_Scratch that, this is Arceus, he probably knows what happened._

Arceus sighed, "Once we teleported here I felt like something was up. This doesn't feel like Pallet Town, actually it doesn't even feel like Kanto either."

_How can we not be in Pallet or Kanto yet still be at the Mansion?_

Giratina, Mew, and Mewtwo's eyes widened, "You're right!"

Arceus nodded, "Anyway, I think we're in an alternate space that Palkia created once she first came here. That's why we can't sense anything outside of the small area we're in. That's why no one, human or Pokémon, has come here."

_As if being attacked by Palkia in some other alternate dimension was enough, now she's attacked my friends in this alternate dimension!_

Giratina groaned, "Great, first we find out Palkia's attacked them, then we find out she's told them the truth, now we find out she's transported us to some alternate dimension, what's next?"

Suddenly Palkia started thrashing back and forth, dark energy swirling around her.

Giratina sweat dropped, "I spoke too soon... Now I've jinxed us."

Palkia grabbed her head in pain, shaking it wildly, almost as if she was fighting herself.

After a few minutes Palkia yelled, "I won't let you take over my body!"

_What's going on?_

_Why is Palkia yelling that?_

_Could it be possible that someone has been controlling her the entire time?_

_Could what Giratina have hinted towards actually be true?_

_Did Palkia really go Primal on her own or does she have no control over her actions?_

_If all that is true, then who is behind all this?_

_Could it be the same person that helped Pryce, or someone else entirely?_

_Just who is the culprit?_

* * *

><p>*Palkia's POV, Pallet Town*<p>

_Dialga..._

_Why?_

_Why did you still decide to try to save me a__fter all I've done to hurt you in the past few days?_

_I attacked you._

_I betrayed you._

_And now I'm destroying you without really trying._

_What have I done?_

_I've been so obsessed with my revenge and pain, that I didn't realize just how much I was hurting you and just how far you'd go to save me._

_Love is blind..._

_It blinded you and forced you to do this._

_Now I wish you never fell in love with me, but it's too late to change that._

I watched with sad eyes as Dialga was engulfed dark energy, causing him to go Primal.

My expression changed into one of shock once Dialga spoke to Mew and Mewtwo.

_There is no way that that's Dialga._

_Dialga's voice isn't like that._

_Besides, he'd never use that tone._

_Who is that?_

_It just can't be Dialga._

_I won't believe that it's Dialga._

_He couldn't have possibly have gone evil!_

_Time can be distorted and twisted, just like Space.  
><em>

_However, Time is flexible like that, Space isn't._

_I understand how I've gone off the deep end, but Dialga?_

_I swear when I find out who did this..._

_**It's too bad you won't be able to do anything. **  
><em>

_What?_

_Who are you?_

_**The same being that is controlling Dialga. ****  
><strong>_

_So it's you causing all the problems._

_Let Dialga go, he's done nothing the deserves a heavy punishment, unlike me._

_I don't want him to get hurt!_

_**You're too late. **  
><em>

_How am I too late?_

_**I already have full control of his body.**_

_That doesn't mean I can't try to stop you!_

The spirit ignored me.

_**Dialga's soul ceased to exist just moments ago.**_

_**Now, it's your turn.**_

_What?!_

_No!_

_Dialga can't be gone!_

_**At least you will be erased from existence knowing that there was nothing you could do and that at least you tried.**_

_Nice to know you actually care..._

_Please note the sarcastic tone present in my earlier statement-err thought._

_**Personally, I don't care about either, but if it makes taking over you body easier, I would say anything.**_

_Why you-_

_**Bastard? **  
><em>

_Jerk._

_**I don't care what you call me.**_

_**It doesn't really matter either, my control over your body is almost complete.**_

I tried moving only to see that the spirit was correct.

_Even so, I'll find a way to stop you._

_**Really?**  
><em>

**_Everything_**_** has been going the way I have wanted it too for a while.**_

_**The fact that you were already going Primal helped.**  
><em>

_**My plan has been working to perfection.**_

_**I'm surprised that none of you supposed Legendries realize what I was doing.**_

_**Here I thought you were all smart enough to see that everything that occurred ten years ago couldn't have been done by only one man.**_

_Wait?!_

_You!_

_You were the one!_

_You were the one that helped Pryce._

_**Seems like my cover has been blown.**  
><em>

_**Oh well, it's too late to do anything about it anyway.**_

_It's never too late!_

_I'll stop you here and save Dialga and myself!_

_I won't let you win!_

I yelled, "I_ won't_ let_ you _take_ over _my_ body."_

_**It's too late little girl.**  
><em>

_**You should have realized that already.**_

_**Your efforts are pointless.**_

_**Now, say goodbye.**_

_No!_

_I won't say goodbye._

_You can't do this._

_**I already have.**  
><em>

With that I officially lost all control over my body.

As I was fading away I managed to look at the spirit's true form.

_You look familiar..._

_Just who are you?_

_**Someone long forgotten.**  
><em>

_**Now, sleep for the rest of eternity, Palkia.**_

_**Dialga will be there with you.**_

I slowly lost conscious.

_Just who is the culprit behind all this?_

Black Out.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

* * *

><p>The plot is finally moving forward...<p>

Sorry for taking so long to do so, but I actually want to end this story before the school year gets to deeply set in motion.

There's that and the fact that this is going to probably be my last long fanfic for Pokémon.

Anyway my next update will be on August 13th.

Until then, Review. (^_^)


	29. Chapter 28: Agonizing Actuality

Hi (^_^)

Whew, I managed to get this in on time...

Anyway, Pokémon has never been mine and never will be mine.

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech" **Written Material _Spirit Speech_**

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 28: Agonizing Actuality<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Palkia's POV, Pallet Town*

As I was fading away I managed to look at the spirit's true form.

_You look familiar..._

_Just who are you?_

**_Someone long forgotten._**

**_Now, sleep for the rest of eternity, Palkia._**

**_Dialga will be there with you._**

I slowly lost conscious.

_Just who is the culprit behind all this?_

Black Out.

* * *

><p>*Giratina's POV, Pallet Town*<p>

_So my theory was right..._

_Someone is controlling Palkia and Dialga, forcing them to go Primal._

_Although Palkia probably wasn't being controlled earlier, it's obvious that she's being controlled now..._

_Whoever is doing this probably took advantage of her rage and her hatred towards us to easily take over her body._

_I'm not even sure if the real Palkia is even left._

I watched with sad eyes as dark energy completely engulfed Palkia, destroying all hope that Palkia might leave her Primal state that she would ever return to us.

Arceus must have realized the same thing because he quickly turned towards me, the whiplash caused by the air clearly audible, "We need to hold them down and get the children out of here."

I nodded, "Agreed."

Gary and Leaf complained, "We are NOT Children!"

Gary continued, "Gramps is way too old to be a child anyway. Besides, Mrs. Ketchum can't be considered a child either.

Arceus and I gave them a blank stare, "Just how old are we compared to you two again? It isn't odd for us to think of you as children. In our eyes, you could technically be considered infants."

Gary and Leaf visibly saddened, but Arceus and I ignored them.

Instead, we turned towards Mew and Mewtwo, "Take them all to the Hall of Origin and don't let them out of your sights. We already explained the truth to Leaf and Gary, we'll tell the rest of them the truth once they wake up."

Mew and Mewtwo nodded before teleporting all the children away.

_At least they're out of the way._

_Now we can go all out without having to worry about hurting anyone._

_Also, since we're in an alternate dimension, we don't need to worry about destroying our surroundings._

I moved closer to Arceus, "Let's do this."

Arceus smirked before leaning down slightly to whisper in my ear, "Yes, let's do this."

I shivered from the feeling of his breath on my ear.

_Idiot!_

_This isn't the time to make a move on me._

_What is the matter with him?_

Arceus must have noticed my disdained expression because he backed away, but not before whispering, "Just meet me in our bedroom tonight."

_What the?_

_I can't believe him!_

_I do not want to listen to this._

I tuned Arceus out and turned towards the two Primal Pokémon standing in front of me.

_I'm sorry Palkia, Dialga, but this has to be done..._

At the same time all four of us began charging up our signature attacks.

I charged up Shadow Force, Arceus prepared to cast Judgment, Primal Palkia gathered energy for Spacial Rend, and Primal Dialga leaned back slightly in preparation to use Roar of Time.

As soon as we were ready we all launched our attacks, within a few seconds of each other.

My attack merged with Arceus's to form Shadow Judgment while Primal Palkia and Primal Dialga's attacks merged to form Space/Time Distortion.

The two combined attacks hit each other, creating a massive shock wave that destroyed some of the scenery.

_It's a good thing that this is an alternate dimension._

_If it wasn't we would probably end up killing a lot of people and causing a lot of destruction_

_Then again, we're destroying the small part of Professor Oak's land that was sent to the alternate dimension, but such a small piece won't be too hard to fix._

After battling for dominance for a few minutes mine and Arceus's attack overpowered Primal Dialga's and Primal Palkia's attack.

Shadow Judgment headed straight for Primal Dialga and Primal Palkia, not enough time left for a counter attack.

_Dodge!_

_Please Dodge!_

_I'd rather you two don't die!_

_Then we still might have a slim chance to save you!_

Sadly, Primal Palkia and Primal Dialga didn't dodge the attack and it hit them full force.

_No!_

_Why didn't they dodge?_

_Shouldn't they still have survival instincts?_

_Or did whoever controlling them decide that he had had enough of them._

Once the attack had faded away, Arceus and I looked on in shock as we saw Palkia and Dialga, no longer Primal and in their weakened human forms, fragmenting from their injuries.

_So whoever was controlling them did let go._

Arceus and I made our way over to them, Arceus to Dialga's side and me to Palkia's side.

Arceus looked at me and mouthed, 'He's dead.'

I looked at Palkia and noticed that she was still breathing, so I sat down.

Once I was on the ground, Palkia turned towards me, "Giratina...I'm sorry."

A tear slipped down my cheek, "It's alright. We never exactly blamed you, more ourselves. We caused this in the end."

Palkia shook her head "Don't blame yourself. Blame the person that was behind all this."

I grabbed her shoulders, "Who? Who?"

Palkia coughed up blood, "The same person that helped Pryce. I couldn't tell who it was, but he was completely evil. He also seemed familiar, but as I said before I couldn't tell who it was. He was just a dark entity that radiated pure darkness."

_I knew it..._

I nodded, "That's good enough. We'll figure it out. Thank you for the information."

Palkia smiled sadly one last time before her body fully fragmented, leaving only her soul behind, and the same happening to Dialga.

I grabbed both their souls and teleported them somewhere safe.

Once I was done I turned to Arceus, "What do we do now?"

Arceus sighed, "We go to the Hall of Origin and explain, then we try to figure out who Palkia saw."

I nodded, "Understood."

With that both Arceus and I teleported to the Hall of Origin.

_I swear Palkia, I'll find out who did this._

_I won't give up until your memory isn't tainted._

* * *

><p>*Leaf's POV, Hall of Origin, A few minutes earlier*<p>

_I can't believe they ditched us and made us come back here._

_I know they're all powerful Legendries and all, but couldn't they have protected us at the same time._

Mewtwo glared at me, "Don't doubt Lord Arceus and Lady Giratina."

_He read my mind?_

_Creepy._

Mewtwo shrugged, "It's not my fault you humans keep your minds so unguarded. Even a Rattata has better mental barriers than you humans."

_There is no way we're worse than Rattatas!_

Mewtwo opened his mouth to retort, but Mew cut him off, "There's no point in antagonizing them. Leave it be."

Mewtwo scowled, "Fine."

Gary placed a hand on my shoulder, "Let's wake everyone up. That way they get an explanation quicker."

I nodded, "Okay."

Gary and I went around waking everyone up.

A brunette girl tilted her head, "Where are we?"

I shrugged, "Hall of Origin."

Everyone stared at me, some blankly and some surprised.

A red head smiled slightly, "Leaf!"

I blinked, "You are?"

The same read head laughed sheepishly, "I'm Misty Waterflower, Cerulean City Gymleader."

_Ash's unofficial girlfriend..._

A dark-brown haired man glanced at me, "So you're Leaf."

I nodded, "Yup. If it isn't too much trouble, could you all introduce yourselves?"

Once everyone was done a flash of black and white light engulfed the room.

As soon as the light faded, we were all greeted with the sight of Arceus and Giratina in human form.

_Took them long enough._

Arceus and Giratina glanced at us, making sure we were alright.

After a few seconds Arceus sighed, "You explain, I need to check on something..."

Giratina glared at him, "Why do I need to explain?"

Arceus shrugged, "You want to look through the archives?"

_They have archives?_

_What could possibly be in them?_

Giratina flinched, "Nope! There are way too many books there, have fun!"

Arceus shook his head slightly before walking away.

Giratina stared at us for a few seconds, "I guess you deserve some answers."

Professor Oak asked, "Does this have to do with what Palkia said about some of us being clones, mere replicas of someone else?"

Giratina nodded, "Yes. I should start from the beginning... You see, twenty years ago, in Pallet Town, a child named Red began his Pokémon Journey..."

_Red?_

_Isn't that one of the Dexholders?_

_I guess we'll finally find out more about them._

_I just wonder how much we'll discover, both good and bad._

* * *

><p>*Arceus's POV, Hall of Origin*<p>

_I hate going through the archives, but I think we might find more answers there._

I walked through the Halls until I reached a dusty door all the way at the end.

_No one's come here in a long time..._

_Then again, no one needs to._

I turned the knob and opened the door, walking into the dark and dusty room.

_The room is only used when the universe is destroyed and recreated and all us Legendries and killed and reborn, starting with the Legendries of Life, Death, Space, and Time._

_The balance has been severely cycle has been severely messed up this time._

_The universe might need to be destroyed earlier than anticipated and there was still a few millennia left._

I turned on the room's light and looked around, seeing books everywhere.

_We only have a few memories of our past lives so the room is necessary._

_Once it is time for the universe to be destroyed all information about that specific cycle is recorded and placed here._

_It's strange that the room is never destroyed even though the rest of the cycles, but there's no point in pondering._

I walked through the shelves of books looking for something that had some bearing on what was currently happening.

After a few minutes of searching I stopped to sit down.

_The cycles have almost always been the same, what made this cycle so different from the others._

_There has to have been at least one cycle with something similar._

_Whoever this enemy is has to have appeared at least once before._

I rubbed my temples to lessen my oncoming headache before getting up once again to continue searching.

After a few more minutes, I reached a section of the archives that looked like it had been through a fire.

_What happened here?_

_How could they be damaged?_

_Even when the universe has been destroyed nothing in this room has been destroyed._

_Someone must have done this to hide something._

I walked through the burnt section, looking for anything readable.

Finally a flash of white caught my eye.

I knelt down to grab a book that the cover of which had been burnt off.

_Finally!_

I looked through the book, reading about how the universe had almost been destroyed early when the Legendries of Life and Death were accidentally killed by the Legendries of Space and Time.

_That's just like what's happening now, but instead the Legendries of Life and Death killed the Legendries of Space and Time._

I continued reading through the book, my shock increasing as I discovered more and more.

After a short while the shock was so much that the book slipped out of my hand and fell to the floor.

I reached down to pick it up, but before I could a wave of flames.

I turned in the direction that the flames came from only to come face to face with the same being the book had warned about, "Hakai, the spirit of destruction."

_Why is the being that destroys the universe when the time for it to be destroyed, trying to destroy it early?_

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

* * *

><p>I feel like I ended things with Palkia and Dialga too quickly, but oh well...<p>

Anyway the next update will be on either August 19th or August 26th, depends on when I find time, I almost didn't type this chapter because I was so busy finishing my summer reading.

Until then, Review. (^_^)


	30. Chapter 29: No Hope

Hi (-_-)

I really wanted to finish this story before school started again, but... At least I'll finish before the year ends...

Anyway, I don't own Pokémon.

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech" **Written Material _Spirit Speech_**

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 29: No Hope<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Arceus's POV, Hall of Origin*

After a short while the shock was so much that the book slipped out of my hand and fell to the floor.

I reached down to pick it up, but before I could a wave of flames.

I turned in the direction that the flames came from only to come face to face with the same being the book had warned about, "Hakai, the spirit of destruction."

_Why is the being that destroys the universe when the time for it to be destroyed, trying to destroy it early?_

* * *

><p>*Arceus's POV, Hall of Origin*<p>

_This is bad._

_This is really, really bad._

I jumped up and did a back flip to dodge a wave of black flames.

_How does fire even burn black to begin with?_

I glanced at Hakai, "Why are you doing this?"

Hakai sent stared at me blankly, "_**It needs to be**** done.**_"

I blinked, "Why does it need to be done?"

Hakai sent another wave of flames at me, "_**You foolish being. You disrupted the balance of the universe with your ploy. It was all supposed to end with**** Pryce.**_"

_What does he mean it was supposed to end with Pryce?_

_Where we supposed to let Pryce win?_

_Is he insane?_

_Pryce would have destroyed everything!_

_The universe would have become as bleak of a place as it did when Dialga lost control of time and went Primal!_

I used Hyper Beam on Hakai and then fell to the ground, knowing I wouldn't be able to attack again for at least a minute.

_Damn it, I put way to much energy into that attack, but I can't use Judgment or else I'll destroy everything here and that'll be bad for when the universe is destroyed and rebuilt._

Hakai dodged the Hyper Beam, only the edge of it hitting him, barely damaging him.

_Just great, he's only toying with me._

_He let part of the attack hit him on purpose and even if it had hit him full force, it wouldn't have hurt him much._

_That and he's letting me dodge these attacks, but why?_

Hakai brushed himself off, the damage he sustained from my attack disappearing, "_**You have no hope in defeating me. I destroy the universe when the time comes. If every being in the universe combined cannot stop me, what makes you think that you, alone,**** can?**_"

_Instant regeneration?_

_As if the fact that he's stronger than me was bad enough._

Hakai's body began to cackle with blue electricity and once he waved his hand, lightning began to strike the room.

_And blue lightning?_

_Are any of his attacks a normal color?_

Since I was too tired to move, I got hit by a few strikes.

_This is hopeless._

_I won't be able to defeat him, I should just get out of here as fast as I can._

Once I gathered enough energy to transport myself out of there, I tried to, but before I could Hakai sent one last wave of flames at me.

Hakai shook his head slightly, almost as if he couldn't believe just how hard I was trying, "**_The universe will be destroyed, for its time has long since run out. When the time for the universe to fall comes, the four legendaries must be killed first. I've already killed two legendaries, you and your mate are_ _next._**"

_No!_

_I need to get out of here!_

_Come one, just teleport already! _

A white light engulfed me, teleporting me to the main Hall in the Hall of Origin.

_Yes!_

_I managed to make it out, but I used up too much energy..._

I began to fall to the ground, having used all my energy to transport.

I barely even managed to hear as Giratina yelled my name, catching me right before I hit the ground.

_Sorry I can't warn you, but I don't think there's any hope left to begin with._

I blacked out.

* * *

><p>*Gary's POV, Hall of Origin*<p>

_What the heck is going on?_

_Giratina finally finishes explaining to us what happened ten years ago and how we came to be..._

_We barely had time to digest what she told us and then Arceus appears and collapses._

_If that wasn't bad enough his clothes looked completely singed, just like how Ash's clothes used to look after Pikachu hit him with a thunderbolt..._

_Ash..._

I stared at the floor with a sad expression as memories of my times with Ash flashed in my mind.

Everyone else on the other hand was watching Giratina and Arceus.

Black energy was forming around Giratina's hand which were placed on both sides of Arceus's head.

_Why Ash?_

_Why?_

_You were probably Red's clone and weren't Red and Blue friends?_

_Our friendship was so strong that it managed to still survive, clones or not, our souls always knew that we were meant to be friends._

_Why did you have to die and break that friendship?_

_Why didn't you try to find a cure to that stupid poison?_

_Maybe you could have lived._

_Maybe you would get to see me finally admit I have a crush on Leaf, which I still need to do._

_Maybe-_

Leaf placed a hand on my shoulder, "Snap out of it Gary."

The memories stopped flashing as I was snapped away from my depressing thoughts.

I glanced at her with a sad smile, "Sorry. I needed that."

Leaf sighed, "I just don't know how Arceus appearing half-dead could make you depressed. You didn't seem to like him much to begin with."

_I had a pretty weird train of thought to go from Arceus collapsing to Ash dying..._

I chuckled nervously, "Different/Depressing train of thought?"

Leaf gave me a look before nodding and turning towards Arceus and Giratina, "What do you think happened to him?"

I shrugged, "I would usually say Arceus knows in these types of circumstances...It's ironic how true that statement is."

_If only we had a way of knowing what happened to Arceus._

_Whoever reduced him to this has to have been very powerful._

_What chance to we have against him or her?_

Leaf laughed lightly, "Who knew that old saying would work for once?"

After a few more seconds Giratina got up, placing Arceus gently on the floor first.

Mew and Mewtwo asked, "Is he alright?"

_Arceus is their ruler..._

She looked at all of us, eyeing each of us before saying, "We have other things to worry about..."

May shook slightly,"What could be worse than his safety?"

_The fact that whoever did this to him might come after us for one._

Giratina sighed, "To make a long story short, every few millennium the universe is destroyed and then recreated. For some reason the being that does the destroying is trying to destroy it now. Arceus tried battling him, but failed miserably. I don't know what we can do. I'm not sure when Hakai will attack again."

_So we're dealing with the destroyer of the universe who Arceus could, judging from Giratina's words, barely lay a hand on._

_This is just great._

_Our day has gone from bad to horrible and it seems like it will only get worse._

Giratina rubbed her temples, "And if that wasn't bad enough, the universe has been collapsing steadily for a while, only this planet is left."

_The bad news just keeps on piling up..._

I asked, "Is there anything else?"

Giratina sent me a half-hearted glare, "We don't need your sarcasm at the moment. I'm going to send you humans back to your home regions, you can watch things from there. If you see black fire or blue lightning run, don't even try to fight back. Hakai won't be defeated by your measly attacks."

_I think more people will go to investigate odd colored flames or lightning than run away from it._

Drew started, "Won't multiple attacks w-"

Giratina cut in, "Hakai survived against a fully powered Hyper Beam from Arceus with almost no damage, do you think you can beat him with your normal Pokemon's attacks?"

_If a legendary had no hope of defeating Hakai, what hope to we have?_

Giratina turned towards Mew and Mewtwo, "Teleport them all back to their region, but keep the people from the same region together. Once you're done come back here, I'm calling a meeting, which will be a first..."

Mewtwo and Mew nodded and began to teleport us out of the Hall of Origin.

_Is this really how it's going to end for us?_

_Watching on the sideline?_

_Then again, what more can we do?_

Mew and Mewtwo teleported me, Leaf, Brock, Misty, Gramps, and Mrs. Ketchum to the real Pallet Town.

* * *

><p>*Leaf's POV, Pallet Town*<p>

_We could have helped!_

_We're not completely useless!_

_Besides, the legendaries are going to need all the help they can get if they want to defeat Hakai._

All six of us were standing outside Professor Oak's mansion.

Professor Oak sighed, "I guess we have no choice but to stay here and watch what happened from the sidelines. The Legendaries don't want us to get involved and I would rather not anger them. Even if they aren't as powerful as Hakai, they are still very powerful."

_Still, that's not a reason to give up!_

Everyone, except Gary and I, nodded, "You have a point there..."

I stared at the ground, "How can I just let this all happen? How can we let it happen? We can't just abandon everyone! We have to stay strong!"

Mom pulled me into a light hug, "I know Leaf, but there really is nothing we can do. None of our Pokémon can stand a chance against a Legendary, what chance would they have against someone stronger than that?"

_How can she say something like that?_

I pushed Mom away, "How can you say that? There's always hope! We can't let ourselves be put down like this!"

Mom gave me a sad smile, "Leaf..."

I clenched my hands into fists, "I'm not helpless! I'm not weak! And thanks to Arceus and Giratina, I'm not blind! I'm not going to give up, yet! I'll find a way to help fix things, even if I end up dying in the process!"

Mom, Brock, Misty, and Professor Oak stared at me in shock, surprised at me outburst and finally noticing I wasn't blind.

Gary smiled slightly, "I'm with Leaf. Ash wouldn't have given up and neither will I. The fact that you're all giving up is an insult to his memory."

_I guess guilt-ing them into this won't hurt...much..._

Brock, Misty, Professor Oak, and Mom looked ashamed.

Misty bit her lip, "I guess it won't hurt to try. I'll call my sisters in Cerulean and have them send over my strongest Pokémon."

Brock nodded, "And I'll have my strongest Pokémon sent here too."

Professor Oak shook his head slightly, "I'll call the other Professors and tell them what's happening. I'll also try to get in touch with the other children back in their regions."

_Maybe this will work after all..._

Mom sighed, "I'm going home. I can't really do much, but I'll help if you need me."

I beamed, "Good! Maybe we can make things work out."

Misty, Brock, and Professor Oak walked into the mansion, while Mom walked back home.

_I never knew I could be so motivational..._

I turned towards Gary, "Are we doing the right thing?"

Gary shrugged, "Who knows, but Ashy-boy would have followed his heart if he was here and he'd probably be doing exactly what we're doing."

_That's true..._

_Ash and Red were always like that..._

_They both never gave up when there was still even the slimmest of chances._

I sighed and leaned against him slightly, "We should get ready too."

Gary nodded, "I'll take you to see Ash's Pokémon, maybe they'll fight with you."

I smiled, "That'll be nice."

_Are we really doing the right thing?_

_Even then, I won't give up._

_I won't stop believing that there's a way until there truly is no hope left._

* * *

><p>To be Continued...<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry if the chapter seemed somewhat all over the place, my thoughts are being split between this, Naruto, and my summer reading, and the last two are getting more attention.<p>

And if you think that Hakai is a bit too powerful, remember he's in charge of destroying everything, he has to be powerful and he hasn't attacked yet because he's just toying with everyone.

Anyway, the next update will be on September 9th.

Until then, Review. (^_^)


	31. Chapter 30: Taking Chances

Hello. (^_^)

It's been way to long since I last wrote a chapter...

Anyway, Pokémon isn't mine and it never will be.

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech" **Written Material** _**Spirit Speech ** _

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 30: Taking Chances<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Leaf's POV, Pallet Town*

_Are we really doing the right thing?_

_Even then, I won't give up._

_I won't stop believing that there's a way until there truly is no hope left._

* * *

><p>*Drew's POV, Petalburg City*<p>

_What...just happened?_

I looked around to see May standing a few feet away from me, a dazed look on her face

I waved a hand in front of her eyes, only for her to blink rapidly, "Where are we?"

I looked around, recognizing some features of the place.

_Out of all the places to randomly end up..._

I sighed, "We're in Petalburg."

May's eyes widened and she looked around as well, "I wonder if Mom, Dad, and Max are at home right now."

I shrugged, "You never know until you try...Your family lives at the Gym, right?"

May nodded, "Let's go find them."

May and I started walking towards the Gym in silence.

When we were about to open the door, we heard Max talking on the phone with someone.

"I'm sorry Misty, but May isn't here right now. Isn't she supposed to be with you guys in Pallet?"

"Something came up. Drew and her had to go back to Hoenn. I thought for sure they'd be in Petalburg by now."

I gave May and look, silently telling her to yell out that she was here before I did it for her.

May sighed and pushed the door open, yelling, "I'm home!"

"On second thought, she's at the door. May come over here, Misty is calling!"

May and I made our way through the house-like part of the Gym to the room Max was in.

Max gave Max the receiver to the video phone.

_Why does it even have a receiver when you can easily hear what the person is hearing through the screen?_

_Or are you?_

May waved at Max, "Go somewhere else little brother. This is important and it doesn't need you."

Max pouted, "Yeah.. Whatever."

Max walked out of the room, but I had a sneaking suspicion that he was eavesdropping by the door.

We turned towards Misty, "What do you want?"

Misty glanced at the door, "We're taking a chance. We're going to help them defeat Hakai, even if they don't want us to get involved. Are you two willing to help?"

_If Arceus and Giratina can't stop him, how will we?_

_Then again, if we help, maybe there's still a chance._

May said with a lot of determination, "I'm in."

I shook my head slowly, "I can't let June do it all alone."

Misty smiled slightly, "Thanks, both of you."

* * *

><p>*Dawn's POV, Twinleaf Town*<p>

"Oof-"

"I swear I'm going to fine them for this!"

"You're even more troublesome than Troublesome."

My eyebrow twitched, "I am not troublesome!"

Paul rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say."

Barry asked, "Why are we in Dawn's room?"

_Wait..._

_What?_

I looked around to see that we really were in my room.

_Out of all the places to teleport us..._

_Couldn't they have left us outside my house?_

_My mom probably thinks we're burglars or something._

_This could get ugly soon._

_Maybe it won't if I just tell her we're here._

I yelled, "Mom!"

"Dawn?! How are you here?"

I let out a breath, "A Pokémon teleported us!"

"Us? Who else came with you?"

_I know she won't mind that Barry's here, but she doesn't even know Paul..._

Paul sighed, "Barry and I are here. My name is Paul by the way, Mrs. Berlitz."

I heard footsteps coming towards my room.

_This is bad, mom is going to be here any second and we're all tangled up in each other._

I tried to pull myself away from Paul and Barry, both must have had the same thought as I did because they started untangling themselves as well.

However luck wasn't on our side because Mom opened the door before we could finish.

_When I find out who gives out all the luck in the world, we are going to have a nice long chat._

Mom stared at us for a few seconds, her mouth open in shock and her eyes wide.

Paul, Barry, and I managed to untangle ourselves before she could comment, nervously waiting for her reaction.

Suddenly the phone rang, causing Mom to leave the room to pick it up

_Okay, so luck hasn't completely abandoned..._

"Dawn, Barry, Paul, come down here!"

_I stand corrected._

"Brock's on the phone!"

_Maybe there's still a chance that she won't yell at us, hopefully we can take it._

* * *

><p>*Gary's POV, Pallet Town*<p>

I grabbed Leaf's hand and started dragging her to where Ash's Pokeballs were being kept.

_I hope Gramps manages to find a way to adjust our Pokedexes so we can carry more than six Pokémon, but then again, we could also choose to carry our strongest six..._

Once we reached the Pokeball Storage room, I grabbed my Electrivire's, my Blastoise's, my Arcanine's, my Golem's, my Magmar's, and my Umbreon's Pokeballs as well as all Ash's Pokeballs before taking Leaf to the ranch.

_I tend to use three of them a lot, so I know them best, and the other three are pretty strong..._

I walked with Leaf to a small pond in the middle of the ranch and called for my selected Pokémon as well as all Ash's Pokémon.

All of them arrived within a few minutes time.

I turned to my Pokémon, "Things are going really bad at the moment. Hakai, the spirit of destruction, is trying to destroy the universe. It's already collapsing in on itself. Palkia and Dialga are dead, killed indirectly by Hakai, while Arceus and Giratina don't know what to do. I'm going to ask you all if you could help us help them."

All my Pokémon agreed, saying that they wanted to help.

I tossed their Pokeballs at them and had them recalled inside.

Once I picked up the Pokeballs, I turned to Ash's Pokémon, "I know all of you are still upset about Ash's death, but we need your help as , in case any of you don't know, I'm Ash's childhood friend, Gary Oak."

They all nodded, "We can't let this world be destroyed!"

Pikachu moved closer to me, "How are we going to go with you? Trainers can only carry a maximum of six Pokeballs and you already took six of your Pokémon."

_It's at times like these that I wish I could understand what Pokémon were saying._

I sweatdropped slightly and turned to Leaf, "Do you have any idea of what he said?"

Leaf stared at me blankly for a few seconds, "You didn't understand him?"

I shook my head, "You did? Maybe Arceus did something to you when he brought you back to life..."

All of Ash's Pokémon stared at Leaf, "Lord Arceus brought her back to life?"

Leaf nodded slightly, "Yes, he did."

_Arceus, I am never going to get used to this._

_It's just so weird._

_At least now we have a translator on our side._

I rubbed my temples, "What did they say earlier Leaf?"

Leaf blinked rapidly, "Oh yeah. they asked how you were going to carry more than six Pokémon."

I smiled slightly and turned to the Pokémon, "I'm not taking you with me, Leaf is. I just need to ask Gramps if you can register yourself as a Pokémon Trainer."

Leaf and the Pokémon all gave me a 'what the heck' look.

Pikachu asked, "Isn't there some random human rule against that?"

Leaf told me what Pikachu said.

I shrugged, "There is in most cases, but family members are allowed to have a deceased trainer's Pokémon. As Ash's sister, Leaf is technically/legally allowed to have any of you as her Pokémon partner."

All Ash's Pokémon stared at Leaf and me for a few seconds in shock, "What?"

_Is it really so surprising that Ash had a sister that he never told anyone about?_

_Honestly!_

_Even if you've known someone for years doesn't mean that you know every little thing about them!_

Ash's Tepig crawled/walked to Leaf and sniffed her, "She smells like she's related to him, but more earthy."

Leaf bent down to Tepig and tickled it, "That makes sense. I've been working as a herbalist for a few years. It's reasonable that I smell more earthy. What did Ash smell like?"

Tepig relaxed, "Ash smelled like smoke, but there was also a small hint of toxin in that smoke. You and Gary also have a bit of that toxin in your smell, but much less than Ash. Now that I think about it, every human I've met has had that toxin mixed in with their scent, even the infants. The only difference was that Ash's toxin was much, much stronger."

Leaf gasped, "What do you mean by that? I understand why Ash's smell was smoky because Gary has mentioned that Pikachu has a habit of frying him, but how could you have smelled the toxin in him? And how could every human have the same toxin in them? That doesn't make sense. If that's true then shouldn't everyone have died already?"

_Everyone has the same toxin as Ash in them?_

_What if the entire universe was poisoned when what happened with Pryce ten years ago, occurred?_

_That would explain why Hakai keeps saying that it should have been destroyed already._

_Everyone should be dead, the universe should be dead._

_What if Ash wasn't the only one to die from it?_

_The toxin might have just reacted more to him because he was a clone._

_Arceus, damn it._

All of Ash's Pokémon cornered Tepig, somehow taking it away from Leaf in the process, "Why didn't you tell us this?"

_If only I could understand what they were saying..._

_I can only guess that they're all questioning Tepig over why it was never told about Ash's poisoning._

_Although I can't blame Tepig for not worrying, especially if everyone else was poisoned._

Tepig replied, "I thought that having a toxic scent was normal for humans! How could I have known that it wasn't? It's not my fault for not knowing!"

All the Pokémon sent glares at Tepig, some had murder in their eyes.

Leaf looked at me, "Should we stop them?"

I sweatdropped, "I fear what Ash's spirit would do if we let one of his Pokémon die while we watched and did nothing so...Yeah."

Leaf and I quickly made our way over Tepig, Leaf grabbed him and we both made our back to the pond.

Once Tepig was safe I turned back to the other Pokémon, "It's not Tepig's fault, so just deal with it. No one could have predicted Ash's death! Anyway, I want you all to choose among you who is going to go with Leaf."

The Pokémon grumbled a bit, but in the end they made their choices and Pikachu, Sceptile, Infernape, Torterra, Staraptor, and Donphan stepped forward.

_So Ash's main Pokémon and the strongest of his fully evolved Pokémon decide to help._

_It's ironic how two of the Pokémon that are helping us are Grass types when Leaf's name is Leaf._

I pulled out the six Pokemon's Pokeballs and recalled them before giving them to Leaf.

Once Leaf had the Pokeballs securely in her grasp, I turned back to the other Pokémon, "Tell the other Pokémon what's going on. It's only a matter of time until the plane we're standing on finishes crumbling."

The Pokémon saluted me and Leaf before running off to their domains.

I turned towards Leaf, "Let;s go check on Gramps, Misty, and Brock."

Leaf nodded, "Right."

With that, Leaf and I started walking back towards the mansion.

_Maybe there's still a chance to win after all, we just need to take it._

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

* * *

><p>The real action should start next chapter, which should be on September 16th.<p>

Until then, Review. (^_^)


	32. Chapter 31: Creeping Darkness

Hi (^_^)

I nearly didn't update this in time, but mainly because of my own laziness which is why this is sort of another filler chapter.

Anyway, Pokémon is something unattainable, for me anyway.

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech" **Written Material _Spirit__ Speech _**

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 31: Creeping Darkness<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Gary's POV, Pallet Town*

I turned towards Leaf, "Let's go check on Gramps, Misty, and Brock."

Leaf nodded, "Right."

With that, Leaf and I started walking back towards the mansion.

_Maybe there's still a chance to win after all, we just need to take it._

* * *

><p>*Leaf's POV, Pallet Town*<p>

_I am so happy that Ash's Pokémon have agreed to help us._

I stared at the Pokeballs of the Pokémon that had decided to help us.

_It's a good thins that the Pokémon that are helping us are some of his strongest, it would be bad if one of the weaker ones died because of me._

_I wonder if they only agreed because they didn't want the others to get hurt or because they actually wanted to._

_Either way, I wouldn't have taken some of Ash's weaker Pokémon._

_This isn't a game that you can just restart if something goes bad or a TV show where the protagonist will always win, not matter what goes wrong._

_This is real life, we can't just give up or let ourselves be pushed into a corner._

_We can't lose hope._

_This is our world and we have to do whatever we can to keep it safe from being destroyed._

I started walking faster, my silent soliloquy reassuring me and giving me the strength and will to fight.

Gary gave me an odd look, but eventually he just shook his head and kept on walking, a small smile now on his face.

Once we reached the mansion, I pushed the door open and yelled, "Misty, Brock, Professor Oak, where are you?"

Misty shouted back, "Professor Oak is in the conference room, talking to all the other Pokémon Professors that he can reach. Brock and I are in the living room. I've already called my sisters and had them transfer my strongest Pokémon here. I've also already called May and Drew, who were both at May's house, and told them what we're doing. They've both agreed to help. Brock's done the same except with his own siblings and Dawn, Barry, and Paul, who were all at Dawn's house."

_Good, it seems like everything is going according to plan._

_I just hope we can actually make a big enough difference._

I turned to Gary, "Go tell your grandfather about the poisoning, that way he can tell the other Professors if he's still on the phone with them. I can't go tell him since I have no idea were the conference room is."

Gary chuckled lightly, "And you've been here how many times already?

_That is kind pathetic, even for me._

I smiled sheepishly, "Eh... Just go already. We don't have time for this. You need to tell your grandfather about the poisoning and I need to tell the others."

Gary smirked slightly and started walking away, "I'm going, already. What about you?"

_So the conference room is in that direction._

_I really need to learn how to navigate this place better, but then again I've only been to Professor Oak's study, his lab, Gary's room, and a few other rooms before._

_Still, I should know my way around better..._

I face-palmed and then made my way to the living room.

Once I got there I saw that Misty and Brock were sitting on the couches, going over strategies.

I walked over to them and plopped myself on the couch, "I have good news and bad news which do you want to hear first?"

Brock glanced at me, "Don't people usually say the bad news first so they can feel better after hearing the good news?

I shrugged, "Does it really matter? Anyway the good news is that Ash's Pokémon have agreed to help me, the bad news is that, well..."

Misty gestured"Spill it out!"

_It's ironic how she wants to know so badly now, but after I tell her she'll wish she never heard it._

I sighed, "Ash's Tepig said that he could smell the poison in Ash before he died. Yes, I can understand him, I think Arceus did something to me when he brought me back to life, but I'm not really sure."

Misty and Brock stared at me in shock, "You can understand Pokémon?!"

I got up and walked over the window, looking out of it, not able to look at Misty and Brock's faces once I finished telling them what Tepig had told me.

I bit my lip, "After that, he said that he could smell the same poison inside me and Gary, but at a weaker concentration. If that wasn't bad enough he said that he's smelled the same poison in practically every human he's ever met. It wasn't only Ash that was poisoned ten years ago, it was all of us."

Silence took over the room as Brock and Misty struggled to absorb all of what I had just said.

_How was everyone poisoned?_

_It's no small feat to be able to poison every human in the world._

_Also why were only the humans poisoned and not the Pokémon?_

_Why are there still so many questions we don't have answers for?_

Eventually Misty broke the silence, "We should tell May, Drew, Dawn, Paul, and Barry. They should still be at May's house and Dawn's house respectively. I doubt they would have left without asking."

I nodded, "That's probably a good idea."

I began to turn around to face Misty and Brock, but something caught my eye, causing me to stop.

There was darkness creeping in on the horizon.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>Professor Oak's POV, Pallet Town, A Few Minutes Earlier*

_How am I going to convince all of them to believe me._

I set up a conference call between myself and the other five professors.

All of them picked up quickly, but Juniper looked worried.

_What could have possibly happened to make her upset?_

_Maybe Unova's begun to disintegrate, just like the rest of the universe already had!_

_If it has, it's a good thing that I've called for this meeting._

I flinched, "I have a feeling that all of you are wondering why I called you here, but first I need to ask, Juniper why are you so upset?"

Professor Juniper looked around, "Well you see, I'm not sure if you'll all believe me."

_It probably does have to do with the universe's impending destruction._

I gestured with my hand, "I have an idea about what you're talking about, so I probably will believe you."

Professor Juniper bit her lip, "Well you see, it looked like the world is being engulfed in darkness from where I am. It's moving in so fast, I don't know what to do."

_So the disintegration of the universe has already started on this planet..._

All the other Professors looked skeptical, not really believing that what Juniper had just said could possibly be true.

Suddenly Professor Ivy's assistant, Hope, ran in and whispered something into her ear.

Professor Ivy's expression turned grave, "I've just been informed that the same thing is happening here, but the darkness is still on the horizon. I don't think that Juniper is lying."

Professor Rowan started, "Now see here."

I cut him off, "Both of them are telling the truth."

Professor Elm shifted his glasses, "What evidence do you have to support this?"

I sighed, "A few complications have arisen in the past few hours that resulted in this phenomenon."

Juniper snapped, "What complications could have possibly caused something on a scale as large as this?"

_Someone's very worried._

I raised a hand to silence her, "Do the deaths of Palkia and Dialga count as acceptable compilations."

Everyone stared at me in shock, their mouths agape and their eyes wide.

Professor Rowan was the first to react, "How could two of the most powerful Legendaries be killed?"

I rubbed my temples, "It's a very long story that took Giratina quite a bit of tome to explain, time which we don't seem to have considering the fact that the darkness around Unova is moving quite fast."

Professor Juniper's expression distorted, "I short explanation would suffice."

I sighed, "To make a long story short. Something catastrophic occurred ten years ago, which forced the Legendaries to meddle with the space-time plane. The meddling inadvertently caused Palkia to go insane, which led to her betraying the other Legendaries, which led to Dialga betraying the other Legendaries, which resulted in Arceus and Giratina being forced to kill them."

Professor Birch gave me an odd look, "That wasn't a long explanation."

I gave him an exasperated look, "If you include what happened ten years ago, then it would have been much longer."

Professor Elm raised an eyebrow, "What happened ten years ago?"

Professor Juniper suddenly looked frantic, "There's no time! The darkness is at the edge of Nuvema! What should I do?"

_We need to move now!_

_There's no more time left!_

_The darkness has probably also reached Kanto or is on the horizon._

I git my teeth slightly, "Use Pokémon attacks to hold it back."

All the other professors gave me incredulous looks.

I rubbed my temples, "The darkness is really a spirit named Hakai, he's supposed to destroy the universe when the time for its destruction comes, but for some reason he's doing it early. Nevertheless, Pokémon attacks are able to slow down his movements because he has to fight against them."

Professor Juniper nodded, "I'll get started on that straight away."

I was about to reply when suddenly the door to the conference room opened and Gary rushed in, "Gramps are you still on conference call? Oh good you are."

_Something important must have happened._

I waved with my hand, "What did you want to tell us?"

Gary bit his lip, "Remember how Ash died from poisoning?"

_What does that have to do with the matter at hand?_

All the Professors except Professor Juniper gasped at the revelation.

I nodded, "Yes, what about it?"

Gary grimaced, "Well you see.. Leaf and I just found out that every human on this planet has traces of the same poison within them."

We all stared at Gary in shock, not wanting to believe that what he had just said was true.

_The same poison that killed Ash is within everyone?_

_Maybe that is what Hakai meant when he said that the universe should have been destroyed already._

_If I remember correctly, the poison Ash had configures itself to match the person that is poisoned, which means it can't usually be treated._

_All the humans should have died by now from it, but they haven't._

_Hakai's reasons are somewhat justified now._

_Can we really save our world from him?_

_Can we really give ourselves a brighter future?_

_Can we really stop the darkness that's creeping in on our future?_

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

* * *

><p>I doubt next chapter will be a filler chapter, mainly because that kind of seems sort of impossible to me at this point.<p>

Anyway, the next update will be on September 23rd.

Until then, Review. (^_^)


	33. Chapter 32: Final Stand

Hello (^_^)

I've finally gotten around to writing a slightly longer chapter than normal...

Anyway, I don't own Pokemon, along with a few other shows I wish I could own...

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech" **Written Material _Spirit Speech_**

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 32: Final Stand<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Professor Oak's POV, Pallet Town*

_The same poison that killed Ash is within everyone?_

_Maybe that is what Hakai meant when he said that the universe should have been destroyed already._

_If I remember correctly, the poison Ash had configures itself to match the person that is poisoned, which means it can't usually be treated._

_All the humans should have died by now from it, but they haven't._

_Hakai's reasons are somewhat justified now._

_Can we really save our world from him?_

_Can we really give ourselves a brighter future?_

_Can we really stop the darkness that's creeping in on our future?_

* * *

><p>*Gary's POV, Pallet Town*<p>

_Well they're all taking it much better than I thought they would._

_Although I wonder how they'll react when they finish absorbing/ thinking about it._

Gramps was the first to come back to reality, "We need to find out if what Gary said is true about every region. Afterwards we'll work on finding a cure. If we find a cure, maybe we'll convince Hakai that the universe doesn't need to be destroyed."

_But will we have enough time to find a cure to begin with?_

All the Professors nodded, but Professors Ivy and Juniper didn't seem as sure as the other three.

_I never really noticed it until now, but there are much more male professors than female ones._

_Also, the female ones are the youngest two of all the Pokémon Professors._

_I wonder what changed in the past few decades to make things like that._

Professor Juniper spoke up, "I don't think I have the time to stick around and chat. I need to help the rest of Nuvema's citizens fight this Hakai figure that Professor Oak was talking about earlier. I'll set my video phone to record so I'll know what you were all talking about later, if there is a later. Professor Juniper, signing out."

With that Professor Juniper pressed a button on her screen and then left the room that her video phone was in.

_What?_

_Hakai's attacking Nuvema?_

_This isn't good, if he's already started attacking Unova, then which of the five regions and one sub-region is going to be his next target?_

Professor Ivy sighed, "I should go too. It's better to stop Hakai's advance now, before it gets too close to Valencia."

_How is that possible?_

_No one can physically be in two places at once, even if he is a powerful spirit!_

_Great, things have gone from bad to horrible, a least it can't get any worse….I hope…_

Suddenly the door to the conference room slammed open and Leaf rushed in, "I have bad news, Hakai's closing in on Kanto. He's about half-way through the Orange Islands."

_I already knew that, so do I stand corrected or not?_

Everyone's expressions darkened slightly at the news.

The phone in Professor Rowan's office rang.

Professor Rowan leaned over to press a button, "I will return to this meeting shortly."

Professor Rowan's screen blacked out while he answered his other call.

The sound o beeping could then be heard from Professor Elm's Lab.

_That sounds like a Fax Machine_.

Professor Elm got up from the chair he was sitting in, "I'll be back as soon as I check that fax, it might be important."

As soon as Professor Elm left his screen's view, Professor Birch's assistant appeared and started whispering something to him.

Professor Birch's face took on a grim expression at the same time Professors Elm and Rowan returned to view their expressions the same as Professor Birch's.

_Please don't tell me I stand completely corrected._

Professor Birch stated, "My assistant just told me that the darkness can be seen to the west and south of Dewford Town as well as to the south of Ever Grande City."

Professor Elm sighed, "The fax was from Chuck, he says that he sees the darkness coming in from the south and the west of Cianwood City. I can also see a bit of it on the horizon from my Lab."

Professor Rowan added the straw that broke the Camerupt's back, "Candice and Volkner both called, the darkness can be seen to the north of Snowpoint City and to the east of Sunyshore City."

_It's like all logic is going to be thrown out the window today._

_Someone or something out there must really have it against me. _

I rubbed my temples, "Watch us get a report from Cerulean City or Lavender Town right now saying something similar.

With that the phone rang, the Caller I.D. saying that the call was from the Cerulean Gym.

I face-palmed, "I just had to jinx it, didn't I?"

Gramps leaned over and picked up he receiver, not turning it to video so his call with the other Professors wouldn't be interrupted.

After a few seconds Gramps sighed, "Thank you, Daisy, for telling me, don't worry we're working on it."

Gramps put the receiver back, "It seems that the darkness is closing all of us in. We have no choice but to fight it. We should inform all the Gymleaders, Elites, and Champions about this threat. I also believe that some of Ash's friends from each of your regions will help."

Leaf nodded, "They already agreed to help. We just need to tell them where they should all go."

I continued, "May and Drew should got to Dewford Town since it isn't that far from Petalburg City. However, Dawn, Paul, and Barry are in Twinleaf Town, so it's about the same distance to Sunyshore City and Snowpoint City, but they're both still very far…"

_Will they even make it in time?_

Professor Rowan added his input, "Snowpoint City is better because Sunyshore is closer to other cities and the Pokémon League."

Professor Elm asked, "What about Johto?"

Gramps answered, "You take the Elites and we'll take the Champion. However, Lorelei was in the Orange Islands last I heard, so you'll have to make do without her."

Professor Elm let out a sigh of relief, "So we take Will, Karen, Bruno, Agatha, and Lance, while you take Red…"

_Red?_

Professor Elm blinked rapidly, "Wait… What? Who's Red? I'm going delusional from all this stress. You guys take Lance, we take everyone else."

_So Professor Elm is beginning to remember…_

_That makes sense, I doubt the Legendries are concerned with maintain the illusion at a time like this, more slips are going to happen now than ever before._

Gramps nodded slowly, "We'll handle calling Ash's friends and the Kanto Gymleaders. You all will handle the others from your regions along with your Elites and Champions."

All the Professors nodded and were about to sign out when Professors Ivy and Juniper's screens went black before disappearing entirely.

_No…_

_That means Nuvema Town and Valencia Island are out for the count._

I grit my teeth, "We're running out of time! Get started everyone. This is our last chance! We need to take our Final Stand!"

* * *

><p>*Arceus's POV, Hall of Origin, A Few Minutes Prior*<p>

_That's impossible!_

_How could all the humans have been poisoned without any of us finding out?_

_We kept such a careful watch over the humans for so many years and we never even smelled the traces of the poison._

_Maybe that's why._

_We didn't have much contact with the humans before the incident ten years ago, so we never bothered to know what they smelled like. _

I was sitting next to Giratina, both of us in human form, and watching what the humans would plan to do next.

_It's ironic how in the end it's a young Tepig that notices the poisoning, when so many much stronger Pokémon never did._

I turned towards Giratina, "Do you think that's why Hakai was so convinced that the universe should have been destroyed ten years ago."

Giratina nodded slowly, "It makes sense. If all the humans were poisoned then they would have died out. After that breeds of Pokémon that were reliant on humans would die out. Subsequently, all the Pokémon that fed on those Pokémon or relied on them would die. The cycle would continue until barely any Pokémon were left and the universe would fall apart."

_To think that things had been so bad without any of us noticing..._

_We really don't know as much as we thought we did._

I sighed, "We should really call all the other Legendries here to discuss what we just found out."

Giratina groaned, "Joy, another meeting. I love them so much. Please, note my heavy sarcasm."

I rolled my eyes, "Meetings aren't that bad."

Giratina snorted, "Yeah right. You've just never been as embarrassed as I have during a meeting."

_Women!_

_I swear they make things seem much worse than they really are._

I waved a hand, "Anyway we should just call them already, you do Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova; I'll do Kanto and Johto."

Giratina scowled but started sending mental messages the Legendries from the regions that I had listed while I did my two regions.

Once we were finished we started waiting for the other Legendries to arrive so we could tell them about the poisoning and ask for their help in making a cure.

_The human's final stand is going to be them fighting against Hakai themselves._

_Our final stand is going to be giving them a chance to change Hakai's mind about destroying the universe and killing them._

* * *

><p>*Professor Juniper's POV, Nuvema Town*<p>

_This isn't good_

_We're not making much of a difference._

_Hakai's power is just barely even being held back._

_His advance isn't even being slowed._

_At this rate we have no chance of winning._

I was standing alongside some other trainers from Nuvema.

We were all shouting commands to our Pokémon, but none of their attacks were making a big difference, mainly due to the fact that most of them were at low levels since they belonged to new trainers.

_This isn't working._

_At this rate we'll lose and Nuvema along with the rest of Unova will be completely destroyed._

_If only we had some bug or fighting type Pokémon with strong moves._

_Those two types do have an advantage over dark types._

_Just where are the Elites and Champions when you need them?_

_Having Marshal where would at least do some damage to Hakai._

_Even the Gymleaders would be a great help right now, especially Burgh._

_Where is everybody?_

_Don't they know about this?_

_My assistants should have called them by n-_

_I am such an idiot!_

_I forgot to tell my assistants to call them!_

_They probably think I called them._

_Just great…_

_And now all my assistants are either fighting or helping to evacuate, so they can't call them right now either!_

_This really isn't my day!_

I was broken away from my thoughts when one of the other trainers pushed me back, the darkness about fifty meters away from me.

_Damn it, how could Hakai have advanced this fare without me noticing and in such a short about of time?_

I yelled at my Pokémon to attack because for some reason they had stopped.

_Something's wrong with them…_

Neither my Pokémon nor anyone else's listened.

Instead they turned around and began charging their attacks, now aiming at us.

My eyes widened as I stepped back, noticing that all the Pokémon's eyes were no longer their usual color.

Now all their eyes were blood red with flecks of black.

_No!_

_Hakai's somehow mind controlling all our Pokémon_

_There's nothing we can do now!_

_That mind control seems perfect!_

_The Pokémon don't even look like they're fighting it!_

I gazed at my Pokémon and everyone else's Pokémon in fear as they began attacking us.

Once they started attacking the, he darkness started to move faster.

_Hakai's only been toying with us from the start, hasn't he?_

I began to close my eyes knowing that we had failed.

I didn't want to see what everyone else's bodies would look like.

Most of the trainers had already been killed, by their own Pokémon.

I waited for the final blow to come, but it never came.

I opened my eyes again only to see darkness.

_What?_

_I thought I would die one the darkness engulfed me?_

**_You don't die._**

**_I have to kill you first._**

I turned towards the voice only to see more darkness until the darkness shifted to form a figure holding a sword.

The figure looked human, but the paleness of his skin and the blackness of his hair combined with his red eyes made him look anything but human, that and his strange fashion sense.

I blinked, "You're Hakai aren't you?"

The figure nodded, a resigned expression on his face, "Sadly, yes."

I gazed at the figure in confusion.

_Sadly?_

_He doesn't want to kill me?_

**_No, I don't want to kill you I just have no choice in the matter._**

_What the?_

_Can he read minds or something?_

**_No, I can't read minds._**

**_You facial features tend to give you away._**

I nodded slowly, "That makes sense…What do you mean by you have no choice but to kill me?"

**_It's the only way for me to see my friends again in the afterlife._**

**_I committed many terrible deeds in my universe while I was alive, so I'm being forced to destroy this universe by Kami as retribution._**

_That means that Kami is even higher than Arceus on the power scale._

_Still, Kami ordered him to destroy this universe?_

_Since he can probably tell what I'm thinking, I'll just wait until he explains instead of asking him._

**_Each Hakai as you call them, are different souls who've also been in my position, lived as a villain for a good portion of their life, but died as a hero._**

**_The Hakai ten years ago, a silver haired man with a creepy smile that I don't remember the name of, didn't destroy the universe like he was supposed to._**

**_Because of the way that things were playing out ten years ago, the universe would have fallen into ruin, it's destruction a necessity._**

**_However, Arceus and Giratina stepped in, something that surprised Kami, because they never had gotten themselves involved in human affairs when the Dexholder version of this universe played out before._**

_I never knew that the Legendries getting involved would be something so big._

**_Due to their interference, the collapse of the universe was prolonged and the former Hakai forgiven and allowed to pass on, even if he didn't do anything._**

**_Everything was perfect or so Kami thought until Ash died._**

**_It was then that Kami noticed that a poison had spread throughout humanity, a poison that has no cure._**

_That's why he's nonchalant about killing everyone and destroying the universe._

I shook my head rapidly, "There might still be a cure!"

**_I seriously doubt that._**

**_I don't even know why I told you the truth._**

**_I lied to Palkia and Dialga about who I was._**

**_They think I was the one that helped Pryce._**

**_Anyone with even half of a brain can see that it was-_**

Suddenly the darkness around use began to shift and shake.

**_It seems like I don't have any time left to talk to you._**

**_I don't even know why I talked to you in the first place._**

**_I guess this is the end for you._**

With that Hakai stabbed me with his sword so quickly I couldn't react.

**_I have to commend you on giving up when you knew that you couldn't win._**

**_Hopefully the other humans of this universe will know when to give up and don't their final stand too far…_**

**_Goodbye Professor_**_** Juniper...**_

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

* * *

><p>I just love killing off people, it makes thinks so much more interesting...<p>

Anyway, I actually have a small contest. If anyone can figure out who the current Hakai is and who the Hakai ten years ago was, then they get a one-shot from me, and it doesn't have to be a Pokemon one-shot either. Keep in mind that neither Hakai is a Pokemon Character.

The next update will be on September 30th.

Until then, Review. (^_^)


	34. Chapter 33: Existence

Hello (-_-)

Sorry for not updating on time and delaying this chapter for a week, but I didn't have any time to type this last week.

Anyway, if I actually did own Pokemon I wouldn't be so stressed about time and school.

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech" **Written Material **_**Spirit Speech**_

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 33: Existence<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Professor Juniper's POV, Nuvema Town*

With that Hakai stabbed me with his sword so quickly I couldn't react.

**I have to commend you on giving up when you knew that you couldn't win.**

**Hopefully the other humans of this universe will know when to give up and don't their final stand too far…**

**Goodbye Professor Juniper...**

* * *

><p>*Dawn's POV, Snowpoint City*<p>

_Oh Arceus!_

_How are we supposed to win?_

_Our attacks aren't doing anything to push the darkness back!_

_All they're doing is slowing the darkness down._

_They aren't even stopping it!_

_I hope things in Sunyshore City aren't this bad…_

_Then again, they have Volkner, Fatina, Crasher Wake, Maylene, their Gyms' trainers, the Elites, and Cynthia, there to help them as well as people from the Battle Zone._

_Other than Paul, Barry, and I, we only have Candice, Gardenia, Roark, Byron, the Gym trainers for their Gyms, Kenny, and Zoey. _

_We're at a major disadvantage! _

_It's not like we wanted to get stuck with the short end of the deal!_

_Couldn't they have split things more evenly between all of us?_

_Couldn't they have sent the Battle Brains here so things could be more equal?_

_If either Snowpoint City or Sunyshore City fall then all of Sinnoh falls and at this rate it won't be long until Snowpoint City falls._

I ran back a bit to give my Pokémon more space between me and the darkness.

Everyone else followed my example and moved back a bit.

_Ugh._

_We're so spread apart that we can't really make any big dents anywhere!_

_Plus one of the wild Pokémon are helping._

_Where are they to begin with?_

The darkness had already reached the north edge of the city, the Ice Temple already consumed by it.

_I remember Brock, Ash, Brandon, Samuel, Paul, Reggie, Maria, and I went to the temple when Hunter J attacked._

_Regigigas was sleeping there I hope it escaped in time._

_It would be bad if one of the Legendries was killed._

_I wonder what the Legendries are doing right now._

_I wonder if they have a plan that can save us all._

_Then again they might just be sitting back and watching all of us die._

_It's not like they've done anything to help us so far._

_They didn't even do anything about the poison which they probably knew about._

_It's not like something that big can be overlooked!_

_Do the even care about-_

I was suddenly pushed to the ground by Paul.

_What?_

I looked back to see that black flames were licking the ground where I was just standing.

_He saved me…_

I turned towards Paul to thank him but instead screamed in horror.

Paul was lying on the ground in pain.

Some of the black flames had hit him, his body covered in them.

_How can they still burn?_

_He's rolling on the ground to put them out, but they won't go out._

_Not even the snow is putting them out!_

_Fire shouldn't burn in snow!_

_We need real water!_

I yelled, "Piplup, use Hydro Pump on Paul! We need to put those flames out before he burns to death."

Piplup quickly appeared out of nowhere and used Hydro Pump on Paul, but to no avail.

The black flames kept on burning, not going out or getting smaller.

Paul waved a hand at me, "Don't bother. They can't be put out. One of the Gym trainers got hit with it and died. Nothing the others did could save him."

I tried to ignore him, not wanting to lose hope.

_What am I supposed to do?_

_At this rate Paul will die!_

_I can't lose another friend!_

_I have to do something!_

I sat down and picked up snow in my hands, slightly packing it together before placing it on Paul.

Paul only shook his head at my attempt.

The flames burnt through the snow slowly, not melting it, but burning it out of existence.

_How is that possible?_

_Water melts from heat!_

_There isn't even any vapor forming!_

_The fire is literally burning the water to a crisp._

_Although it's burning through the snow faster than Paul's skin, but still!_

I backed away from Paul as the fire lashed out at me.

_It has a mind of its own!_

_Fire isn't supposed to act like this!_

_What is this fire made out of?_

Paul sighed, "Dawn get out of here. I don't want you to get hit with them."

I tried to protest, "But!"

Paul gave me a hard stare, "Dawn, please."

I open my mouth to retort, but before I could Paul got up and painfully ran towards the darkness.

I got up, "Paul!"

I tried to run after him, but someone grabbed my arm before I could.

I turned around to see that it was Barry, a sad expression on his face.

I struggled in his grip, "Barry, let go of me!"

Barry frowned, "I can't, Dawn."

A few tears escaped my eyes, "Why? Why, Barry? Why?! I can't lose another friend!"

Barry caught my other arm, "You don't realize it do you? Running into the darkness would be a less painful death for Paul than having the fire burn him. There's that and the fact that he cares about you. He doesn't want to see you hurt, Dawn. He loves you."

_What?_

My expression must have been hilarious because Barry started laughing.

_Paul loved me?_

_That's impossible!_

_He always hated me!_

_He always said I was so troublesome!_

_He even called me troublesome!_

_There is no way he could have loved me!_

_He never showed it!_

Barry stopped laughing, his expression serious, "You probably didn't even notice it, did you? That would explain why he didn't want me to tell you. I actually used to have a small crush on you back when we were kids, but as we grew older I kind of grew out of it."

_Barry used to have a crush on me?_

_I never even noticed that either._

_It seems like I've had my head in the clouds so long that I never noticed how Paul and Barry felt about me… _

_Wait!_

_Paul!_

I turned around frantically trying to find Paul, only to realize that he wasn't there, but I could see his footprints leading up to where the darkness had been.

I glared at Barry, "How could you? Why did you stop me? I could have saved him."

Barry sighed, "As he said before, there was nothing that you could have done. He chose to protect you because he loved you. Don't blame yourself for his death."

_Why is he still telling me this?_

_Doesn't he know it's only going to increase my guilt?_

A few more tears slipped out of my eyes, "If only I had known…. If only I had been paying more attention…. If only-"

Barry grabbed me by the shoulders and hugged me, "It's okay Dawn. It wasn't your fault. Things happen."

_How can he say that?_

_I was the one too lost in thought and Paul paid for my mistake._

I pushed Barry away, "I don't think I'll ever forgive myself."

Barry let out a breath, "I guess I'm going to have to say it… If you don't stop blaming yourself, I'll fine you a million Poke yen!"

_It's been so long since I've heard Barry mention the fine…_

I opened my mouth to retort, but before I could, darkness surrounded us.

_What?_

_How could I have not noticed the darkness was reaching us?!_

I looked around to see Barry still in front of me, but a few meters behind me was Paul, no longer on fire, panting.

_He's fine?_

I ran towards Paul, hoping he was completely okay.

Once I reached him he groaned and sat up, then stared at me and Barry, "Why are you here?"

I smiled sheepishly, "We weren't really paying attention to the darkness."

Paul snorted, "Figures, both you and the Blonde are so troublesome."

**_Now that brings back memories._**

All three of us jumped up, wondering who else was with us.

I stuttered, "W-who's t-there?"

**_Just me, your friendly universal destroyer._**

**_Ugh. _**

**_That was way too cheerful, especially for me._**

I sweat dropped, "And here I thought Hakai was supposed to be an all evil spirit that only cared about destroying the universe."

**_That's what I'm supposed to be doing, but it's getting, quote on quote, troublesome._**

_He thinks destroying the universe is troublesome?_

_What's wrong with him?_

**_Nothing's wrong with me._**

**_And no I can't read you minds, it's just easy to tell what you're thinking._**

**_Now instead of doing my job straight away, I decided to mess with my prey a bit._**

**_I don't want to have to kill everyone myself, which I have to do if the darkness devours them._**

**_Their faces when they realize that the darkness can attack back are priceless, let alone their faces when they realize that I can easily control the minds of their Pokémon._**

**_If only my friends were here, I'm sure someone of them would enjoy them._**

Paul snorted, "Are all your friends as crazy as you are?"

**_No, some of them are remotely sane._**

Paul sighed, "Thought so…"

**_Anyway, I should get around to killing you now, but before I do, are there any heartfelt confessions you want to make?_**

**_Since I'm not in a bad mood, I'll let you….Maybe…_**

I turned towards Paul, knowing that Hakai was probably referring to him.

_But will he actually do it?_

Paul looked like he wasn't going to say anything until Barry said, "You know I already told her that you like her."

Paul glared at Barry, "I didn't want her to know!"

**_I wasn't serious when I said you could make heartfelt confessions._**

**_I really don't like them; they bring back too many regrets._**

All our eyes widened as our bodies began to fade away leaving only our souls behind.

With only our souls left behind, all the memories of our past lives began to flash through our minds.

Guilt hit me as I realized that I tended to make the same mistake in almost every timeline.

I almost always chose to be with my crush instead of my soul mate.

I turned towards 'Paul', sadness evident in my eyes.

_I'm sorry, Pearl._

We all faded out of existence.

* * *

><p>*Arceus's POV, Hall of Origin*<p>

_This is going to be a long meeting._

All the Legendries, all of them in human form except those who didn't have a human form, were busy gossiping about what was going on in the world.

_They sound like a bunch of old human grandmothers._

I sighed, "I now call this meeting to order."

With that, silence reigned in the room.

Strangely, Regigigas was the first to speak, "What will we do about the darkness and Hakai? The darkness Hakai has created has already destroyed my home in the Ice Temple. Also, I recall seeing all the non-Legendary Pokémon running away from the darkness. Why is that? Shouldn't they be fighting the darkness?"

_What?_

_The wild Pokémon aren't fighting the darkness?_

_I thought I had a message sent for them to fight it._

_Why aren't they listening?_

Mewtwo monotonously said, "It seems like Hakai has the ability to brainwash Pokémon. He's told all of them to go to either the center of their region or, if they are able to, go to the Lake of Rage in Johto."

_Why the center of their regions or Lake of Rage in Johto?_

_The center of each region will be the last place destroyed for each region, but why would Hakai want to prolong their deaths?_

_More importantly, why send them to the Lake of Rage in Johto?_

_That's where Pryce's final base was located as well as where he died._

_What is Hakai planning?_

I bit my lip, "Does anyone else have any information they want to share with us?"

Groudon nodded, "All Hakai's lightning attacks aren't strong against Ground attacks, instead they overpower ground attacks."

I groaned, "We should have guessed his attacks didn't have the normal weaknesses. His lightning is blue, not yellow or white. Also let me guess, his fire can't be put out by water since it is black."

Giratina stepped on my foot, causing me to flinch.

_Okay maybe I shouldn't be so melodramatic._

Kyogre laughed nervously, "Actually…"

I face-palmed, "You have to be kidding me. His lightning can't be beaten by ground type moves and his fire can't be beaten by water type moves? What is this world coming to?"

Everyone gave me a blank look.

I waved a hand, "I get it. This is all just making me way too angst-y."

Giratina sweat dropped, "Really? We hadn't noticed."

_I really am becoming scatter-brained from all this._

I took a deep breath, "Anyway, since we have once topic of this meeting dealt with-"

Mew cut in, "We can leave right?"

I shook my head rapidly, "No. Giratina and I have recently just discovered why Hakai is so intent on destroying the universe."

Everyone's eyes were on me, eager to know.

I sighed, "All the humans in this universe are poisoned."

Terrakion (Unova Legendary) laughed, "So those pesky humans are finally going to bite the dust? Good riddance is all I can say."

I gave him a withering glance, "It is not good as you say it is. Humans are necessary in the universe to keep the balance. If all the humans are killed, many Pokémon would die and the universe would eventually collapse on itself."

Cobalion (Unova Legendary) nodded, "Pokémon are perfectly capable of surviving without humans. All they do is make life harder for us."

_I forgot just how much the 'Swords of Justice', Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion hate humans._

_It makes them so unreasonable in matters that concern humans._

_At least Keldeo isn't as bad as the other three, having three human haters is bad enough._

I shook my head, "Humans aren't entirely bad. I pity you for having only met humans that make you feel that way."

Virizion (Unova Legendary) snorted, "All humans are the same deep down. They'd do anything for their own personal gain."

_I shouldn't have invited those three._

_I should have just invited Keldeo and have had him tell the other three what occurred._

I grit my teeth, "We aren't here to discuss how good or bad humans are. We're here to discuss Hakai, his attack, and his reasoning behind it. Since all the humans are poisoned, Hakai feels like it's okay to kill everyone. Everyone's going to die soon to begin with. We need to find a cure for the poison. If we do, we can convince Hakai not to destroy everything."

Celebi raised a hand, "Do you have a sample of the poison? If you do I can figure out where it came from and how to neutralize it."

I nodded and motioned for Giratina to take out a vial of the sample we had taken from some random human in Sinnoh.

Once Giratina took out the poison, Virizion, Terrakion, and Cobalion became worried.

_Are they really that scared of having the humans survive?_

Celebi took the poison from Giratina and began to examine it.

After a few seconds Celebi dropped the vial in shock.

_What did he find out?_

Celebi shakily raised a hand at the Swords of Justice trio, "It was you! This poison is special to Virizion. You three poisoned all the humans! It's your entire fault this is happening!"

All eyes were on the trio, everyone surprised/horrified/disgusted by what they had done.

_I can't believe they would actually go so far!_

_Don't they care about the Pokémon that like human companionship?_

_They're only a bunch of hypocrites._

I glared at the trio, "I hope you three are happy. It's because of you that this is all happening. You've endangered our very existence!"

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

* * *

><p>Before any of you ask, when Pryce made the clones, he did not place the right souls in the right bodies.<p>

He wanted to experiment.

Because of that, some souls were placed in bodies in which they couldn't survive, which is why most of the clones are dead.

Also the Swords of Justice are real Unova Legendries that have a tendency to fight with humans to protect other Pokemon.

Anyway, sorry again about the late update and I know the first part seems kind of dragged on and the second part kind of rushed, but the first part was done a while back and the seconds part was meant to be longer.

Until next Sunday, Review. (^_^)


	35. Chapter 34: Antidote

Hi (-_-)

Just a few more months and the nightmare of college applications will be over...

Anyway, I don't own Pokémon and sadly never will...

"Talking" _Thoughts _"Pokespeech" **Written Material _Spirit Speech _**

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 34: Antidote<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Arceus' POV, Hall of Origin*

_I can't believe they would actually go so far!_

_Don't they care about the Pokémon that like human companionship?_

_They're only a bunch of hypocrites._

I glared at the trio, "I hope you three are happy. It's because of you that this is all happening. You've endangered our very existence!"

* * *

><p>*Drew's POV, Dewford Town*<p>

_Can we really win this?_

_Our Pokémon aren't even able to hold back the darkness._

_All they've been able to do it slow down the darkness._

_We're so pathetic._

_May and I are only coordinators, our Pokémon aren't really suited for hardcore battles._

_They're attacks aren't doing much to help our situation._

_Then again, it's not like we have that strong of a support._

_Out of all Hoenn's Gymleaders, we have Brawly and Norman helping us._

_Just two Gymleaders and their Gym trainers aren't enough to hold back the darkness._

_That's less than even twenty trainers trying to hold back a force that spreads a more than two mile wide horizon._

I yelled out stronger attacks to all my Pokémon, hoping that stronger attacks would be more help.

The stronger attacks barely even made a difference.

_Damn it at this rate we won't win._

_It's practically impossible!_

I sighed and made my way over to May, "Have any ideas?"

May shook her head, "Not really. If only we had more trainers on our side. Dad and Brawly aren't enough, even though they're strong, we need more Pokémon fighting alongside us."

I nodded, "I'm not sure if that would even be a lot of help. We're barely even slowing down the darkness, even if we had twice as much people here, we still wouldn't be able to stop it. Then again, we might not be doing much because we're spread out so thin."

May let out a breath, "I know. It's just that...Are we doing the right thing? Should we really be fighting Hakai? Should we just let him destroy the universe?"

_Could May be right?_

_Is trying to stop all this the right thing to do?_

_Is fighting what we believe in the right thing?_

_We may believe it's right, but to the other side it might be wrong..._

_Hakai might just be getting annoyed with us._

_He might just pull out all the stops and come at us so quickly that we won't even notice him._

_It's not like Hakai's so powerless as to be defeated by a small group of humans._

_I wonder why Hakai is really even doing this._

_Arceus said that the destruction of the universe happens when the time for it to die comes._

_So why does Hakai think that time is now?_

_Is there a reason we don't know?_

_Could there be a personal reason behind Hakai's actions?_

_Or is it because of the poison that's running through our blood?_

_If so then why isn't Hakai giving us a chance to try to cure ourselves?_

_Why isn't he giving us the time we need to figure out an antidote?_

* * *

><p>*Giratina's POV, Hall of Origin*<p>

_If I killed those three, who would be mad?_

_Keldeo is a definite yes because he looks up to those three like a family._

_They are the ones that raised him..._

_Then again, judging my his face right now, he's probably just as disgusted by then as the rest of us are._

I glared at the trio, "You do know what the punishment for treason it right?"

Cobalion laughed, "So? We accomplished our goal! The humans will never trouble us Pokémon ever again!"

Virizion quickly rushed forward to grab the vial of poison that had fallen on the floor, absorbing it into her fur.

_Great..._

_Now we have to get another vial and getting that vial was hard enough._

_Oh well, it wasn't that hard to get it._

Once Virizion had completely absorbed the vial, she let out a wave of purple and green smoke, which disappeared after a few seconds.

My eyes narrowed, "What did you do?"

Virizion smirked, "I just made it impossible for you to ever extract the poison from the body of any dead or living human. Actually any living being in general is impossible for you to get the poison from. If you try, their body will be instantly vaporized! The best part is that humans can't even see the smoke so they won't even know about it. They will try to find an antidote themselves and only end up killing each other, speeding up the approach of their impending demise!"

_How could she be so cruel?_

_How could they all be so cruel?_

_How are we ever supposed to find a cure for the poison now?!_

_We need the poison itself to derive an antidote from it!_

Arceus grit his death, "You do realize that because all the humans are going to die, that Hakai is going to destroy the universe right?That in turn will kill all the Pokémon that you supposedly wanted to 'protect'."

Terrakion chuckled, "You are a fool. Hakai has been keeping all the Pokémon away from the darkness, he would never destroy us. He only wants to get rid of all the humans! They are the cause of all the problems in this universe!"

_Just how blinded are they?_

_Kyogre and Groudon getting into an argument causes way more problems that anything humans have ever done!_

I gave them a blank look, "And how do you know that Hakai just isn't going to kill all the Pokémon in one shot? Hmm?"

Cobalion sneered, "Because we normal Pokémon are much more worthy of living than those good for nothing humans and revolting human-Pokemon hybrids like most of you."

_What?!_

_He's officially crossed the line of no return._

_I don't think anyone is going to let any of the three leave this room alive._

Arceus closed his eyes and started muttering the incantation to use Judgement under his breath.

_Hey!_

_I want a shot at them!_

_If Arceus's attack hits, I won't even get a shot in._

I smirked and then began to charge up a Shadow Force.

Everyone else must have realized exactly that Arceus and I were about to use our strongest attacks because they all jumped out of our attack range, everyone except Virizion, Cobalion, and Terrakion.

_They must realize that they won't be able to escape our wrath._

Arceus and I launched our attacks at the same time, combining the to form Shadow Judgement.

The attacks hit Virizion, Cobalion, and Terrakion at the same time, beginning to vaporize all three of them.

All the other Legendaries watched as they disappeared with looks of pity and sadness on their faces.

Keldeo even had a few tears streaming down his cheeks.

Once all the dust that was whirling from the attacks had settled, Arceus said, "Everyone go back to your respective regions. Try to delay the darkness for as long as possible. Giratina and I will find a way to create an antidote. I already have an idea as to how we can get the poison. Hurry! Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova have already been hit by the darkness. At least a sixth of the three regions is already gone. Go!"

_But Virizion said that you couldn't extract the poison without the person being vaporized._

Everyone looked skeptical but teleported back to their respective regions just as Arceus had ordered.

Once everyone was gone, Arceus turned towards me, "Come on, we have to go back to Pallet."

_What does Arceus have planned?_

_Why does Pallet Town have a role in his plan?_

_Just how are we going to get the antidote?_

* * *

><p>*Leaf's POV, Pallet Town*<p>

_I hope Gary, Brock, and I are ready for this._

I watched with sad eyes as the darkness closed in on the horizon.

Brock, Gary, and I were standing on a dock at the edge of Pallet, not far from Professor Oak's mansion, staring out in the direction of the Orange Islands.

_The darkness is only six and a half miles away from us._

_When it arrives will we be able to hold it back?_

_Will we be able to stop it when Professor Juniper and Professor Ivy couldn't?_

I was broken away from my thoughts when Professor Oak yelled out our names.

We all turned around to see Professor Oak running towards us, his expression very grim.

_Please don't tell me that our friends lost._

Once Professor Oak reached us my fears were confirmed, "Snowpoint City in Sinnoh, where Paul, Dawn, and Barry were positioned, and Dewford Town in Hoenn, where May and Drew were positioned, have fallen."

_No..._

_May, Drew, Dawn, Paul, Barry..._

_Why?_

_You didn't deserve this.._

_No one does..._

_We need to put an end to this._

_We need to defeat Hakai once and for all._

I curled my hands into fists, "We need to defeat Hakai. We need to stop this darkness. We need to find a way to win. This is our world. We need to work to save it. We can't let some spirit from who knows where destroy the place we call home. I'm not going to let anyone else get hurt. I'm not going to let anyone else die. Enough's enough."

A flash of white light appeared in front of all of us once I had finished my small rant.

_What?_

_Wait..._

_That flash of light is Arceus's entrance..._

_Why is he here?_

_Is Giratina with him?_

_Or did he come alone?_

Once the light cleared, the four of us saw Arceus and Giratina standing in front of us in their human forms.

_So both of them came..._

All of us stared at them confused, "Why are you here?"

Arceus sighed, "We need to get a sample of the poison so we can figure out an antidote."

Gary raised an eyebrow, "Shouldn't you have found one before now?

Arceus and Giratina laughed sheepishly at Gary's remark, "We didn't know it existed until recently."

_They can't be serious can they?_

All of us face-palmed at their answer.

I yelled, "How could you two not know about it?! You're supposed to be all powerful Legendary Pokémon!"

Arceus held out his hands in defense, "That doesn't mean we know everything. Anyway, we really need to get a sample of the poison."

I sighed and held out my arm, "Take some from me."

Arceus quickly shook his head, "The poison was tampered with in a way so that if we tried to extract it from a living being that being would be vaporized."

_Okay..._

_Note to Self: Never Ever Volunteer for Something Dangerous Ever Again._

Professor Oak asked, "If that's true then how will you be able to get a sample of the poison?"

Arceus's expression quickly became nervous, "We need to check Ash's body."

Giratina's expression now looked confused, "But I thought Virizion said... Oh wait...They're clones... Never mind..."

_Who's Virizion?_

_And what did she say?_

Professor Oak sweatdropped, "You do know that you need a court order to dig up a grave."

Arceus and Giratina gave Professor Oak a blank look.

Arceus sighed, "We're all powerful legendary Pokémon. Pray to tell why we need a court order to dig up a body when we can easily do it without any of you noticing? We only asked you so that we could have permission from the family. Don't bother trying to stop us because even if you don't give us permission, we'll still dig up his body."

I glanced at Gary, who nodded, "Fine...Just don't destroy his body."

Arceus wearily said, "We'll try not to."

I stepped forward, "I'll come with you just to make sure."

Arceus looked at Giratina who only shrugged, "It's her brother's grave."

Arceus huffed, "Don't get in our way."

With that the three of us started walking to the Pallet Town Graveyard, so we could visit Ash's grave.

_Hopefully we can find an antidote using the poison in Ash's body..._

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

* * *

><p>This story's almost at an end...<p>

This will probably be the second to last chapter before the epilogue, unless I decide to combine the last chapter and the epilogue.

Anyway, the next chapter will come out on October 21st.

Until then, Review. (^_^)


	36. Chapter 35: Brighter Future

Hi (^_^)

It's been a long time since this story started...

Oh well, hope you all enjoy the last chapter.

I've never owned Pokémon ever since I started writing fanfiction and I don't see myself owning it any time soon.

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech" **Written Material** **_Spirit Speech _**

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 35: Brighter Future<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Leaf's POV, Pallet Town*

I stepped forward, "I'll come with you just to make sure."

Arceus looked at Giratina who only shrugged, "It's her brother's grave."

Arceus huffed, "Don't get in our way."

With that the three of us started walking to the Pallet Town Graveyard, so we could visit Ash's grave.

_Hopefully we can find an antidote using the poison in Ash's body..._

* * *

><p>*Arceus's POV, Pallet Town*<p>

_Hopefully this works..._

_The clones aren't exactly human and Virizion on said that we couldn't extract it from a dead human, not a dead whatever the clones are._

_On the other hand, we might have not found a loop-hole and might just end up destroying Ash's body._

_Then again, his body will be destroyed anyway if Hakai succeeds._

_Why can't anything ever be straight forward?_

I continued walking alongside Giratina and Leaf to Pallet Cemetery.

Once we reached the Cemetery, Leaf lead us to Ash's grave.

As we were passing by grave stones, I noticed that there were more gravestones that had recent death stones than gravestones with death dates from ten years proir.

_How did Giratina and I never notice this?_

_It is painstakingly obvious that humans have been dying at a faster rate than the should have._

_The ratio of deaths between now and then is supposed to be even, not higher._

_We were too wrapped up in trying to make sure that the humans wouldn't find out the truth that we didn't bother to actually check over the humans themselves._

_Giratina should have been the first to notice, then I should have noticed._

_If only we had taken action sooner..._

_Then would we still be in the same position we are in today?_

When we finally reached Ash's grave I noticed that his signature hat was on top of the gravestone, while an empty Pokeball was on the grave itself.

_His signature..._

_The hat was what most people recognized him by..._

_The Pokeballs is a symbol of what he wanted to be a human Pokémon 'Master'._

_It's simple, yet perfect for someone like Ash._

I lifted my hand, concentrating energy on the grave, "Earth Power!"

_I have to remember to fix everything like we weren't here once we're done._

The ground around the grave began to shift until Ash's coffin rose out from the ground.

_At least we got the coffin out undamaged though._

_Who knows what would have happened if it had broken._

_Whatever Pryce used as bodies for the clones might come spilling out for starters..._

_Leaf should watch this..._

I grimaced, "Leaf, go back. Giratina and I will do this."

_It makes no sense to break her more than she's already been broken._

Leaf shook her head, "No... I want to know what's become of my brother because of Pryce."

_There has to be some way to convince her out of this._

I raised an eyebrow, "You do remember that those memories of Ash being your brother were just implanted by us Legendries to help keep up the illusion, right?"

Leaf nodded, "I know already. I understand that you and Giratina want to protect me but, I can handle it. It's just that a part of my soul still wants to know."

_It seems like deep down Green is still having an effect._

_Red was Green's brother so maybe Leaf is feeling what Green felt for Red._

_It is plausible..._

I sighed, "Just don't blame me if you regret this."

I placed a hand on the edge of the coffin lid and slowly began to lift it up.

_I should have asked Giratina for help, this lid is heavy to lift up by myself._

After a lot of effort, I finally managed to lift up the lid and open the coffin.

Once I peered inside my expression morphed into one of horror.

_Oh my..._

_Just what did Pryce use to make his clones?_

Inside the coffin was a distorted, somewhat human-like, mass of flesh and bone.

_This is just disgusting and immoral._

Leaf was gazing at the mass in horror, a sickened expression on her face.

Giratina's expression wasn't much better than mine or Leaf's.

_Let's just get this over with and bury the coffin again._

_Hopefully we can find a way to push this to the back of our minds, lock it up, and throw away the key._

I flinched as I reached into the coffin and placed a hand on top of the mass, slowly extracting the poison from the body.

_It feels really bad to mess with this body more than it has already been messed with..._

Once I was done, I placed the poison in a vial that Giratina was holding.

As soon as all the poison was in the vial I quickly shut the coffin again with a loud thud before sending it back six feet under with another Earth Power.

_I never want to have to see something like that ever again._

_That thing will forever burned into my memories._

While I was doing this, Giratina called Celebi and gave him the poison so he could create an antidote before giving the antidote to Rayquaza to spread through the air.

After Giratina and I finished our roles, I fell to my knees and let out a sigh of relief.

_It's done._

_Celebi has a sample of the poison._

_He can create an antidote._

_If he can't do it, then no one else can..._

_If he fails then we're doomed._

_Rayquaza can make sure the antidote is administered._

_His control over the winds and sky will easily allow us to spread the antidote in the air._

_We can actually save the universe from destruction._

_We can finally have a chance at a brighter future._

* * *

><p>*Brock's POV, Pallet Town*<p>

_Was it really a good idea to send Leaf with them?_

_If I died in a horrible accident, my body badly damaged, I wouldn't want my siblings to look at my body._

_Then again, I don't think we would have been able to stop her ever if we tried._

_Leaf is just like Ash in that respect._

_Once either of them has their mind set on something, you could never try to make them think about something else._

I glanced at the direction Leaf, Arceus, and Giratina had gone in worry.

_Hopefully this doesn't break Leaf even more._

_She's already been abused enough in her life to destroy her._

_If she wasn't so stubborn then maybe she would have been completely destroyed._

_I really shouldn't dwell on this..._

_It isn't good for me and it doesn't help us either. _

I shook my head rapidly to clear my mind.

I turned towards Gary to see that he was also staring at the direction Lead had gone with a concerned expression.

_I wonder if they're just in denial like Misty and Ash...were._

_It's kind of obvious that they like each other._

I placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry she'll be fine."

Gary sighed, "I hope so, maybe after all this is over I can finally ask her out."

I smiled slightly, "Maybe."

Gary and I gaze out at the horizon seeing the darkness slowly creeping its way towards us.

_Hopefully they're able to create an antidote._

Once that thought crossed my mind a sweet scent filled my nose.

_What is that smell?_

_It smells so clean and fresh, just like the air after a Shaymin can cleansed it._

I took another sniff of the air before looking back at the darkness only to see that it had stopped moving forwards.

_They did it!_

_That smell must have been the antidote!_

_The darkness has stopped!_

_We've won!_

_We can finally have hope about a brighter future to come!_

* * *

><p>*Hakai's POV, Inter-dimensional Space*<p>

_So they've done it..._

_They managed to make an antidote to the poison._

_I guess there;e no point in trying to destroy this universe anymore._

_It's not like it's going to collapse in on itself._

_All the problems that have been causing it's destruction have been dealt with._

_I guess I can finally leave and join my friends in the afterlife._

_This whole universe destroying thing was getting boring._

_It's just so clichéd._

_**You're not finished yet.**_

My eyes widened as I recognized the voice, "**_Kami?_**"

_**Yes.**_

_**As I just said your mission isn't finished.**_

_**You must still destroy the universe before I can let you pass on.**_

Shock made its way onto my face, "_**Why? It's not like the universe is going to fall apart. The poison has been destroyed. All the humans of this universe won't die.**_"

_**That may be true, but the damage done already is far too great,**_

_**The universe has already begun to fall apart, a process that cannot be reversed.**_

_**The deities of time and space of the universe dead, the universe can not sustain itself.**_

_**It is for the best.**_

_**Destroy the universe, then you may pass on.**_

I sighed and opened a window to gaze down at the Pokémon Universe.

_I apologize for going back on my word and not being able to stop this, but I have no choice._

_Hopefully in the next version of this universe things play out better._

I waved a hand and the darkness that I had until this moment halted moved forward at full force.

Within a matter of seconds the entire universe was devoured and utterly destroyed.

I closed the window and looked away, a hint of sadness in my eyes.

_I'm sorry for not being able to give all of you the brighter future you all wanted. _

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

* * *

><p>I really didn't know how exactly how to end this...<p>

I just hope the ending isn't too suck-ish.

Anyway the Epilogue will be up on October 29th.

Until then, Review. (-_-)


	37. Epilogue: Lighting the Darkness

Hello (^_^)

This weekend has been hectic, thankfully I found time to right this out...

Anyway, If I owned Pokémon, then maybe I would find it more interesting than I do now.

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech" **Written Material** _**Spirit Speech**_

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Epilogue: Lighting the Darkness<p>

* * *

><p>*Hakai's POV, Inter-dimensional Space*<p>

_Hopefully in the next version of this universe things play out better._

I waved a hand and the darkness that I had until this moment halted moved forward at full force.

Within a matter of seconds the entire universe was devoured and utterly destroyed.

I closed the window and looked away, a hint of sadness in my eyes.

_I'm sorry for not being able to give all of you the brighter future you all wanted._

* * *

><p>*Arceus's POV, Pallet Town*<p>

_I wonder how things will go on from here on out._

_The antidote should have taken effect by now, meaning that all the humans and the living clones should be healed._

_I wonder if Hakai's noticed the antidote in the air yet._

_If he has then he should have stopped his advance and retreated, allowing all those that were engulfed in the darkness to be brought back._

I turned towards Giratina, "Do you think we'll have to bring back to life anyone that's been killed by Hakai?"

Giratina bit her lip and stared at the ground, "Probably... It wouldn't be right if we don't. The whole reason this happened is because we were too blind to see what was going on right in front of our eyes. We should have noticed the toxin years ago, right after it was spread, but we didn't."

_She's going to rant for a while isn't she?_

I tried to cut in, "Giratina..."

Giratina ignored me, "We should have realized that the Swords of Justice- that name is getting really ironic- hated humans enough to kill them all off, despite the effects. We should have been more involved in the human world, period. We've been so neglectful of our duties, only caring about ourselves our petty disputes. It's mainly our fault all this happened. We should pay for our mistakes, not the humans,"

_And she ignores me..._

_I still can't believe that we were so oblivious._

_We're in charge of the universe, we should know about major events like that._

_Now we've ruined the lived of Pokémon and humans alike._

I sighed, "You have a point, but what are we supposed to tell the humans?"

_We can't just tell them the truth._

_They'll be so paranoid and more annoying than they already are._

Giratina flinched, "The humans...Palkia...and Dialga...were in a fight...and were killed...The universe became unstable...and started collapsing."

_That sounds reasonable, but if we tell them that then the humans will be much more worried._

_Two important Legendaries are dead. _

_The universe almost collapsed._

_Not exactly good things to tell the humans._

_They'll probably think it'll happen again._

Leaf coughed to get mine and Giratina's attention, "You could always just say it was a test for humans to see of their bond with Pokémon made them both stronger or not."

_I forgot she was there..._

_However, that does sound like a good idea and being blamed won't hurt._

_The humans will forget about it in a century or two anyway._

I looked at Giratina who nodded, "That might work."

Leaf smiled, "Good! Now, can I ask you a favor?"

_Should have known that she would want something in return._

_I wonder if it's something big._

I debated in my mind for a few seconds before asking, "What kind of favor?"

Leaf pointed at Ash's grave, "Can you bring him back?"

_I should have expected that one._

_He died before she could even meet him._

I glanced at Giratina who just shrugged, "Probably."

Leaf's face brightened, "That's awesome! I can finally have my brother back!"

_It's ironic how she wants him back so bad, but she never even knew him._

I smiled slightly at her reaction, "You'll have to wait a bit though. We need to set everything straight first."

Leaf nodded, "That's fine. Just remember to bring him back!"

I raised a hand towards Giratina so we could teleport back to the Hall of Origin, but before we could, Mewtwo appeared in front of us.

_What is he doing here?_

_All the Legendaries should be going back to the Hall of Origin so they can report to us._

I raised an eyebrow, "Why are you here?"

Mewtwo grimaced, "The was darkness stopped-"

_We already know this, so why is he telling us again?_

I cut in, "That's good. It's exactly what we wanted!"

Mewtwo continued, "But it's started to progress again, at a much faster rate. There is nothing we have been able to do to stop it."

_What?!_

Giratina, Leaf, and I turned towards the horizon, the direction in which the darkness was coming from, only to see that what Mewtwo had said was true.

The darkness was already past the edge of Pallet and coming towards us very quickly.

_How could this have happened?_

_Hakai should have realized that we've administered the antidote._

_He should be stopping not speeding up!_

I yelled, "Hakai! Why are you doing this? You should have stopped!"

_**Orders are orders.**_

_**I've been told to destroy this universe.**_

_**Your time was up before I even started.**_

_What?_

_But he said that we could stop him if we made an antidote. _

The darkness was now a hundred feet away.

_**I wasn't even supposed to give you a chance.**_

_**I'm sorry for raising your hopes when you had none to begin with.**_

_Way to kill our mood._

Seventy feet away.

_**I shouldn't have even made contact with you.**_

_**I should have just destroyed the universe no questions asked.**_

_**I shouldn't have taken pity on you and told you a way that might have saved you.**_

_**There wasn't really a way to save you.**_

I opened my mouth to comment, but before I could the darkness swooped in and engulfed me.

_No wait!_

_I was supposed to have more time!_

I felt a sword at the back of my neck and then only pain.

_**I'm sorry.**_

* * *

><p>*Hakai's POV, Inter-dimensional Space*<p>

(A/N: In Inter-dimensional Space, Hakai actually has a form, so he is not considered a spirit there.)

_Why do I feel so guilty about what I've done?_

_I was only following orders._

_I shouldn't feel this guilty over killing them._

_Then again, I killed them after they finally thought they would survive._

_The shock and horror on their faces is what's really getting to me._

_I knew I shouldn't have taken this job, even if it meant seeing everyone again._

_Spending the next century in Hell would have been better than this._

_I was going to get a light sentence to begin with._

_**Are you still moping?**_

I turned around, my eyes narrowing, "Kami."

_**Everyone has to die eventually.**  
><em>

_**Besides, there really wasn't any hope for their universe.**_

_**With Palkia and Dialga dead this universe wouldn't have even lasted for more than three days, let alone a few millennia. ** _

_They might have still found some way to save themselves._

_**It was for the best.**_

_**Don't feel bad about something you couldn't have controlled.**_

I sighed, "I still can't help but feel guilty."

_**Get over it, you won't even remember it in a few years**__** and the Pokémon universe will be recreated by then.**_

_Still..._

_**Anyway, I should send you to the afterlife, I'm sure your friends want to see you.**_

_Wait._

_Can't I just find out what happened in the Pokémon universe?_

_**Fine.**  
><em>

_**I'll let you see a small part from the Pokémon universe's future.**_

A very, very small smile made its way onto my face, "Thank You."

_**Yeah...**_

_**Whatever.**_

With that a small tear appeared in front of me, showing a small scene from the Pokémon universe's future.

* * *

><p>*Leaf's POV, Pallet Town*<p>

I was running towards the area around Masara Cliff, chasing after Ash and Gary, who were already ahead of me.

My pigtails were flying in the air behind me.

_Why can't they slow down?_

_They know I can't keep up!_

_Stupid twin brothers and their best friends._

_I'm so going to tell Mom about this!_

After a few minutes of running I finally caught up to my brother and his best friend.

Ash grinned, "About time you caught up with us, Leaf."

_It's your fault I was behind to begin with._

Gary said haughtily, "You're slow for a six-year-old, Leaf."

_Why doesn't he ever say anything nice to me?_

I pouted, "It's not my fault that I have shorted legs or that I'm wearing a skirt."

Ash's face contorted, "Why don't you tell Mom not to always make you wear skirts?"

_Don't you think I've tried?_

_She never listens._

_She says that good little girls like me should wear cute little skirts to make themselves look prettier._

Gary smirked, "Why shouldn't she? Girls have to wear skirts. That way they can't get involved in us boys' fun."

_What's the matter with him?_

_Why is he always so mean?_

I held up a fist, "Take that back!"

Gary just shrugged, "Why should I? Girls are weak and you're the weakest of them all."

I opened my mouth to retort, but before I could Ash stepped in, "Gary stop being mean to Leaf and Leaf put your hand down."

_At least Ash is taking my side._

Gary snickered, "Figured you'd take her side. You were always too feminine for your own good. I wouldn't be surprised if you willingly desired to cross-dress!"

_This is going to end badly._

_I should get Mom, but I can't leave them alone._

Ash's head whipped in Gary's direction, "What did you say?"

Gary taunted, "Only that you're a girly girl Ash."

Ash glared at Gary, "Take that back, Oak."

Gary stuck out his tongue, "Why should I?"

Ash's hands clenched into fists, "Because if you don't, I promise that when we're older, I'll kick your butt in a Pokémon battle."

_Only Ash would find some way to bring Pokémon into the conversation._

I gasped, "Ash! Don't say bad words like that!"

Both Gary and Ash ignored my comment.

Gary snorted, "Like that'll ever happen. I'm way better than you."

Ash growled lightly, "I promise you, Gary. I'll become the best Pokémon Trainer ever! I'll be way better than you! I'll even be a Pokémon Master!"

Gary scoffed, "Yeah right. We'll see who's standing at the top when the time comes."

Ash held out his hand, "So it's a deal."

Gary grabbed Ash's hand and shook it, "Deal."

_At least they didn't really fight._

I sighed, "Can we go home now?"

Ash shook his head, "What? No! Gary and our Pokémon dolls! We were going to play with them. I even brought yours because I thought you wouldn't."

I smiled and hugged Ash before taking my doll from him, "What are we waiting for? Let's play!"

Gary smiled slightly and leaned over moving towards my doll.

_What is he going to do?_

Gary looked at the doll for a few seconds before reaching out and pulling one of my pigtails.

I glared at Gary, "What was that for?"

Gary shrugged, "I just thought that your Pokémon doll should have been a Grumpig instead of a Bulbasaur. You do have pigtails after all."

_What do my pigtails have to do with anything?_

I raised up my Bulbasaur doll, "I am going to get your Gary Oak. My Bulbasaur will beat your Squirtle anyway."

Gary smiled slightly before starting to run away from me, "You have to catch me first!"

I turned towards Ash, "Can you help me?"

Ash grinned, "Anything for my favorite sister."

Ash started running after Gary with his Charmander and Pikachu dolls.

I watched the two of them chase each other while laughing, until Ash's words hit me full force.

I stopped laughing, "Hey! I'm your only sister!"

Gary and Ash only laughed.

_Those two..._

_They're such..._

_Boys._

* * *

><p>*Hakai's POV, Inter-Dimensional Space*<p>

_They seem happy._

_Not a care in the world._

_They remind me so much of me and my friends when we were younger._

_**Happy now?**_

I sighed, "Yes actually."

_**Good.**_

_**Now I can send you to the afterlife.**_

_**Say hi to your friends for me?**_

_I can't believe she's putting that much faith in me._

I raised an eyebrow, "You actually think I'll do that?"

_**No, but it doesn't hurt to ask.**_

With that Kami began to dissolve my soul, transporting it to the afterlife.

_I can finally see them all again._

_I just hope the baka has grown some semblance of a brain while I was away._

_I wonder what all of them would say if they found out what I did. _

I took a glance back at where the tear used to be.

_I wonder if they'll be mad._

_They probably will be, but they might forgive me when they find out that I was only putting that universe out of its misery and that it'll be recreated soon enough._

_I just hope that next time it doesn't have to be destroyed under the same circumstances._

_It probably won't, though._

_Those three will make sure of it._

_From what I've collected it's their souls that always end up saving everything._

_The three of them are the ones that always end up lighting the darkness found in their world._

* * *

><p>The End<p>

* * *

><p>Yes! I have finally finished this story!<p>

Sorry, this story was starting to kinda get annoying for me.

The fact that I'm not really into Pokémon Fanfiction didn't help.

I hope you all like the ending.

Also, can anyone figure out what the tear scene is a reference to?

Review. (^_^)


End file.
